La Amante del Demonio Hunter
by AHRG
Summary: Esta es una novela de epoca, basada en la novela la amante del demonio de Jo Beberly. Espero que la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

.

Capítulo 1

Londres, Abril 1816

Un glorioso sol de primavera resplandecía entre las cortinas descorridas, y la ventana abierta dejaba entrar el trino de los pájaros. También se oía a la gente charlar en medio de sus ajetreadas vidas, y el traqueteo de ruedas cuando un caballo tirando del carro pasaba por el callejón.

La luz dorada iluminaba el cabello revuelto y los rasgos clásicos y desolados de un hombre joven repantigado en el descolorido sillón al lado de la ventana, destellando en las pestañas medio cerradas y en la incipiente barba negra que sugería una noche sin dormir o una vigilia obligada, y resaltando la cicatriz dentada que le recorría una mejilla y que hablaba de aventuras peligrosas en el pasado.

Tenía las piernas, enfundadas en pantalones de montar y botas gastadas, estiradas hacia delante, y una copa medio llena se inclinaba entre los largos dedos de una mano laxa.

En una mesa redonda, en la que tenía apoyado el codo, había un decantador

con un poco de vino blanco y una pistola práctica y sin adornos.

Levantó la copa y bebió, dando la sensación de estar absorto en el jardín que se veía a través de la ventana, pero en realidad la mirada perdida de Lord Hunter no se fijaba en nada. Pensaba en el pasado, tanto en el más reciente como en el lejano, y cada vez más, con una ligera e irritante curiosidad, en el futuro.

Cambiando la copa a la mano izquierda, colocó dos dedos en el metal frío del

cañón de la pistola. La pistola de su padre, usada para el mismo fin hacía casi un año.

Tan fácil.

Tan rápido.

Entonces, ¿a qué esperaba?

Seguro que Hamlet hubiera tenido algo que decir sobre eso.

Pero lo que él hacía, pensó, era una pausa para disfrutar de ese vino especialmente bueno. Después de todo, se había gastado casi todas las monedas que le quedaban en él. Debía procurar no sucumbir a sus efectos y desperdiciar aquel momento de cordura. Aunque una botella no había podido con él desde que era un niño.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquellos días de desenfrenadas aventuras juveniles. ¿De verdad habían pasado menos de diez años desde que había sido un joven despreocupado que vivía como un salvaje con Roy y Max a su lado?

Roy y el habían crecido como hermanos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Roy Fokker era lo más cercano que tenía a un familiar, y Max era su amigo más cercano incluso habían ido juntos al colegio y se habían enlistado al mismo tiempo, los amaba como si fueran sangre de su sangre, pero no podía cargarlos con sus problemas cuando ellos tenían los suyos propios.

Nunca imagino que llegarían a estar tan alejados, pero Rick se alegraba de que no estuviera ahora aquí, con suerte, se enteraría de su muerte cuando ya fuera historia y el dolor por ella fuera menor. El y Roy no se habían visto desde la batalla de Waterloo. Y Max hasta donde sabia aún no había vuelto, estaba cumpliendo un cargo administrativo poniendo todo en orden después del caos que resulto la guerra. O por lo menos eso es lo que decía el Ministerio de Guerra.

Roy había regresado a casa directamente después de la batalla, pero Rick tardo un poco más, hacía cuatro meses que estaba en Inglaterra, pero había evitado con todo cuidado su casa y sus viejos amigos.

Se acabó la copa y la volvió a llenar con una mano tranquilizadoramente estable. Era raro que Roy no le hubiera seguido la pista. En otros tiempos eso le hubiera preocupado, pero ahora no. Si Roy no se preocupaba, pues mejor.

Nada de amigos. Nada de familia.

Una vez, en otra vida, había tenido todo eso. Cuando se había ido a los dieciséis años para unirse a su regimiento, su madre, su padre y sus dos hermanas le habían

dicho adiós. Diez años más tarde, todos eran fantasmas.

¿Le estaban observando ahora? De ser así, ¿qué gritaban sus voces fantasmales? ¿No querrían que se uniera a ellos?

—No te quejes, viejo — le dijo al fantasma de su padre— Tú tomaste la misma

salida cuando te quedaste solo. ¿Y yo qué tengo...? ¡Oh, que los demonios me lleven! —exclamó con brusquedad, dejando la copa de golpe y cogiendo la pistola—Cuando empiezo a hablar con fantasmas, es que ha llegado el momento.

Movido por algún impulso extraño, cogió la copa y vertió el vino que quedaba sobre el suelo encerado.

—Una ofrenda a los dioses —dijo— Para que sean misericordiosos.

Entonces se puso el cañón largo y frío en la boca y con una última inhalación y

una oración apretó el gatillo.

El chasquido fue fuerte, pero no lo mató. Sacó el arma y la contempló exasperado y furioso. Un rápido movimiento le mostró el problema. El pedernal de la anticuada pistola se había gastado y se había deslizado hacia un lado.

—Vaya mierda! —refunfuñó desesperado, intentó recordar si tenía pedernal nuevo en algún sitio en su alojamiento. Se miró las manos que ahora le temblaban. Si tuviera que salir a buscarlo, el momento podría pasar. Podría volver a intentar sacar su vida del agujero en que estaba metido.

Sabía que no tenía pedernal nuevo, así que sacó el viejo y, con un sudor frío en la frente y en la nuca, intentó arreglarlo para que funcionara. Había bebido lo suficiente como para que sus movimientos fueran torpes.

—Me cago en diez, joder, mierda, cabrón, host...

—¡Basta!

Alzó la mirada, aturdido, y vio una figura de pie en la entrada, vestida de blanco, con un tocado blanco, y con la mano extendida, como un severo ángel bizantino...

Una cara ovalada de piel tersa, nariz perfilada, labios firmes.

Una mujer.

Ella se le acercó con rapidez y agarró el cañón de la pistola.

—¡No debe hacerlo!

Él mantuvo sujeto el otro extremo con la mano.

—¿Por qué se mete dónde no la llaman, señora?

Una mujer elegante, con ropa cara y de calidad, incluido un turbante a la última moda con una pluma alta. ¿De dónde diablos había salido y qué es lo que quería? Continuó mirándolo a los ojos con decisión.

—Le necesito, Lord Hunter. Puede matarse más tarde.

Él le arrancó la pistola de las manos enguantadas.

—Puedo matarme cuando me dé la gana, ¡y puedo llevármela a usted conmigo!

Ella se enderezó, mirándolo despectiva por encima de su nariz.

—No con sólo una bala.

—Hay muchos modos de matar, y guardaré la pistola para mí.

La vio palidecer e inspirar, pero cuando habló lo hizo con firmeza.

—Deme algunos minutos de su tiempo, milord. Le doy mi palabra de que después, si así lo desea, le dejaré para que siga con sus planes.

Tanto desprecio. Tanta condena en aquellos ojos verdes. Si la pistola funcionase, tal vez hubiera estado tentado de dispararle para borrar aquel desprecio.

De inmediato dejó el arma.

Ella la agarró rápidamente y se apartó prudentemente unos pasos con la pistola pegada a su vestido. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia el arma, se estremeció, y la colocó en el escritorio sobre los papeles que él había colocado con tanto cuidado.

De repente la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la rabia y la urgencia.

Esa mujer lo conocía, pero él no tenía ni idea de quién era ella. No era nada

sorprendente, ya que no había frecuentado los círculos más de moda.

Su vestido estaba a la última moda, así como el largo chal de cachemira, de un color pálido que llevaba enlazado en ambos codos y que casi arrastraba por el suelo.

Sabía lo bastante de perifollos femeninos como para estar seguro de que el precio del

chal bastaría para ponerle un techo nuevo a Steynings su casona señorial.

No bastaría para arreglar el yeso dañado o la madera podrida, pero el techo

sería un principio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, uniendo las manos, preparado para disfrutar de este

interludio en las puertas del infierno.

Ella se sentó con suavidad en la silla que hacía juego con la de él, luego dio un salto cuando se hundió bajo ella.

—Esa silla aún no se desarmado ni nadie se ha caído de ella —comentó él— ¿Puedo saber su nombre, o es un secreto?

El color floreció en aquella piel cremosa, haciendo que ella se viera menos como una escultura de una santa, y le pareciera mucho más interesante desde un punto de vista más carnal. De repente se preguntó cómo se vería ella mientras hacía el amor, que era otro pensamiento que no había esperado volver a tener.

— Mi nombre es Lisa Riber.

Rick alzó las cejas.

La Reina del Hielo. La viuda rica que había acabado el luto, haciendo que todos los hombres cazafortunas se frotaran las manos ansiosos.

Alguien le había sugerido que fuera a la caza de aquella mujer como solución a todos

sus infortunios.

Sin embargo, ella tendría que estar loca para casarse con él, y él no tenía la

Menor intención de casarse con una loca.

Sabía la edad de la Reina del Hielo. Treinta y un años. Eso explicaba su compostura y su mirada firme. También conocía su ascendencia. Era una Hayes y se había casado por debajo de su clase social con un comerciante extranjero advenedizo.

—¿Y qué es lo que la ha traído hasta aquí, señora Riber? Si busca el consuelo de la carne, lamento decirle que no tengo el humor ni estoy en condiciones de complacerla.

—Entonces es una suerte que no esté aquí por eso, milord.

La mujer no se sonrojó. Quizás había oído decir lo mismo demasiadas veces.

Lástima que fuera una frase tan usada.

Lisa Riber había entrelazado las manos, y ahora que se había acostumbrado a la silla, intentaba dar una imagen de elegancia y serenidad. Aunque no lo conseguía.

Estaba tan tensa como el muelle de un reloj, como un recluta novato a punto de entrar en batalla.

Cielos, esperaba que no estuviera allí para luchar por su alma.

—Anoche perdió usted diez mil en Brooks, milord.

Eso le molestó, pero esperaba que no se le notara.

—¿Y cómo lo ha averiguado, señora?

—Había allí mucha gente. La voz corrió enseguida. Lo más posible es que no pueda pagar la deuda.

Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos antes de reunir el suficiente valor para mirar

aquellos ojos serenos.

—Mis fincas, por muy deterioradas que estén, bastarán para pagarla.

—Yo pagaré esa deuda a cambio de sus servicios durante seis semanas.

Él no había esperado sentir de nuevo aquella sensación.

—Quiere el consuelo de la carne.

Esta vez, ella se ruborizó, aunque su tono de voz fue bastante frío.

—Parece que tiene obsesión con eso, milord. Lamentablemente para usted, no estoy interesada en absoluto —Incluso se atrevió a mirarle con brevedad de arriba a abajo, con una indiferencia evidente—. Lo que quiero es un escolta y un guardaespaldas.

—Contrate a un dragón, señora.

Rick empezó a levantarse, dispuesto a echarla, pero algo en aquella mirada firme hizo que volviera a sentarse. Se tratase de lo que se tratara, ella estaba mortalmente seria.

—Un dragón no serviría, milord. Para ser precisa, deseo que se haga pasar por mi prometido durante las próximas seis semanas, por lo que le pagaré diez mil libras. Y aún más, si cumple usted nuestro acuerdo al pie de la letra, le daré diez mil libras más al final. Se las puede beber o jugar, o emplearlas para salvar sus fincas. Eso será decisión suya.

El pequeño latido de entusiasmo que empezó a sentir en el pecho era una

traición. Él estaba casi muerto, maldición. No quería eso ahora.

Mentira.

Era la oportunidad, el nuevo comienzo que había estado persiguiendo durante meses. No mostraría esperanza o entusiasmo. No le revelaría su necesidad a esa loca.

—Es tentador —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—. Sin embargo, he aprendido

que si un trato parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, es que lo es.

La señora Riber levantó las cejas elegantemente arqueadas.

—¿Qué trampa prevé? ¿Que le haga cumplir con nuestro compromiso matrimonial fingido? ¿Le parece mal casarse con una fortuna?

—De ningún modo. ¿Por qué no simplificamos todo casándonos ahora?

—Porque bebe usted demasiado, y también juega de forma insensata, y, al parecer, también suele escoger la salida más fácil.

Él sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué ventaja encuentra usted en este extraño acuerdo que vale veinte mil libras?

Ella se levantó con una suavidad admirable, colocándose el magnífico chal, para que no rozara el suelo. De repente, Rick fue consciente de los pechos plenos y las caderas redondeadas bajo la elegante tela de color marfil del vestido. Era inadecuado para un casi-muerto el notar aquellas cosas pero ella era, de un modo frío, una mujer muy atractiva.

—Mis objetivos no son de su incumbencia, milord —dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz que debía usar con los tenderos— Sólo quiero contratarle para que se haga pasar por mi prometido, y que actúe durante las próximas seis semanas como si eso fuera real. Lo que quiere decir —añadió con mordacidad—que tendrá que comportarse como el hombre con el que yo desearía casarme.

—Ah —dijo él, levantándose con un poco de retraso. La habitación se movió un poco y él no había bebido lo suficiente como para que eso pasase. Se preguntó si la pistola habría funcionado bien, y todo esto era una ilusión divina.

—Lo que pueden hacer los sueños...Sin embargo, el olor de vino derramado llenaba el aire. Seguro que el cielo podía hacerlo un poco mejor.

—¿Esperará usted que me resista a la bebida y al juego, señora? Cielos, ¿tendré que escoltarla a Almack's? Nunca me han dejado entrar.

—Almack's es aburrido. Bailes, multitudes, desayunos, mascaradas...—Hizo un gesto vago con una mano cubierta por un elegante guante de un color crema muy parecido al color de su piel

—Necesitaré que me escolte a la mayor parte de los acontecimientos a los que asisto, quedándose a mi lado durante la cantidad habitual de tiempo, y que esté bien vestido y sobrio. Cuando no esté a mi lado, no hará nada que pueda avergonzarme.

—Qué pena. ¿Tendré que evitar mis guaridas favoritas de opio y a mis descaradas mozas?

—Evitará que la gente se entere—Lo miró directamente a los ojos a pesar de ser unos diez centímetros más baja que él— Recuerde que está usted enamorado de mí, Lord Hunter. Durante seis semanas, y por un pago de veinte mil libras, a los ojos de todo el mundo, usted me adora.

—Entonces tendré que besarla, ¿no? —preguntó, acercándose a ella de forma amenazadora, furioso de repente con aquella mujer exigente que creía que podía

comprarle, en cuerpo y alma.

Y probablemente podía.

Y de golpe se encontró mirando el cañón de su propia pistola, que ella sostenía

con manos firmes, aunque tensas.

—Usted nunca, jamás, me tocará sin mi permiso.

Él sonrió ante aquella amenaza inútil.

—¿Por qué no dispara? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras— Así conseguiré mi objetivo, y me salvará del pecado de la autodestrucción.

Los ojos de la señora Riber se abrieron espantados, y por primera vez, Rick vio un evidente miedo. La mujer se había puesto en una situación que no entendía y que no podía controlar, y era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta.

Ya era hora que aprendiera algunas otras lecciones.

Desviando la mirada hacia un lado para distraerla, le arrebató la pistola. Ella ahogó un grito y retrocedió, quedándose aún más pálida.

Estuvo tentado de agarrarla y presionar la inservible pistola sobre aquellos pechos exuberantes, y reclamar el beso con que la había amenazado. Asqueado por aquel impulso, dijo con brusquedad:

—Váyase.

Ella lo miró, respirando con rapidez.

—¿Eso quiere decir que rechaza mi oferta?

Rick quería decir que sí, pero volvió a resurgir el mismo impulso que lo había llevado a las mesas de juego.

—No. Ha comprado seis semanas de mi vida, señora Riber. Acepto sus términos. Aunque necesitaré un anticipo de las segundas diez mil libras si he de hacer una representación digna de usted. Estoy literalmente sin dinero.

Ahora que la mujer tenía ya lo que quería, intentó volver a su anterior actitud, pero no podía ocultar su miedo. Al menos no era tonta.

—Depositaré once mil libras para usted en Perry's Bank —dijo ella, con un deje de pánico en la voz—. Mil es el adelanto sobre la liquidación final. Arregle sus asuntos, milord, y aproveche esta noche para descansar. Podemos encontrarnos mañana por la noche de forma oficial en el baile de la duquesa de Dixon. ¿Tiene invitación?

Él echó una ojeada al montón desordenado de cartas y sobres que había sobre el escritorio.

—Supongo. Incluso un Lord arruinado es un lord.

Ella también desvió la mirada hacia el montón, frunciendo los labios de repente. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Un impulso irrefrenable de organizar? ¿Era de esas mujeres entrometidas a la que les gustaba dirigir? Estuvo a punto de poner algunas condiciones en el trato, sobre todo que ella mantuviera los dedos alejados de sus asuntos, pero ¿para qué engañarse? Él había llegado ya muy lejos y llegaría aún más si era necesario.

Se vendería a ella de cualquier manera que quisiera por los nueve mil restantes

y un nuevo comienzo. Aunque ella no necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Eso es todo, señora Riber? —preguntó en un tono aburrido, sujetando

todavía la pistola con la mano.

Ella se removió inquieta, asintió con la cabeza, y después de una pequeña

vacilación en la que se notaba que quería decir algo más, salió con rapidez del cuarto.

Lisa se detuvo un momento en el rellano, un estremecimiento apenas perceptible la recorrió. Dios, casi había llegado tarde. ¡Unos segundos más...! Y luego ella le había apuntado con la pistola, amenazando con matarle.

Se llevó una mano enguantada a la boca. ¿Había algo más absurdo? Ella nunca en su vida había cogido una pistola, ¡y después él la había desafiado a apretar el gatillo y matarle que era lo que a fin de cuentas quería hacer él! Lord Hunter era tan joven, tenía tanta vida por delante. ¿Estaba demasiado arraigada en él la autodestrucción como para poder erradicarla?

Luego le había arrebatado el arma. Con tanta facilidad. Debería haber previsto ese movimiento en un hombre conocido como el Demonio Hunter. También debería haber esperado ese comportamiento poco civilizado. Él había sobrevivido a una guerra larga y sangrienta. Por supuesto que no era inofensivo.

Salió con rapidez de la casa. Su lacayo bajó de un salto para abrirle la puerta del carruaje y ayudarla a sentarse al lado de su mejor amiga.

Claudia Grand, una mujer morena sumamente atractiva, sin llegar a ser una belleza clásica, era alegre, positiva por naturaleza, sumamente inteligente y directa, decía las cosas sin tapujos incluso aquello que no quieres oír. Al igual que Lisa, era viuda, aunque su matrimonio solo duro 3 meses cuando a su marido se lo llevo una gripe.

Ninguna de las dos tuvieron hijos. Claudia porque no dio tiempo, ella porque era estéril como el desierto. Lisa a veces pensaba que excepto por la riqueza, no tenía nada. No, eso no era verdad. Tenía a Claudia. Su amistad era lo mas importante en su vida.

—A casa —dijo, y tan pronto como el lacayo cerró la puerta, el carruaje empezó a alejarse de la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Claudia.—¡Casi llego demasiado tarde! Él estaba... Nadie abría la puerta. Algo me hizo entrar de todos modos, y él estaba... ¡Tenía una pistola en la mano, preparada para disparar!

—¡Dios del cielo! ¿Le has prometido dinero, querida? ¿Su actitud será diferente ahora?—Sí que lo he hecho, pero...— todo se había hecho con rapidez e impulsivamente, y ahora empezaba a reaccionar.

—Tenía un aspecto tan terrible, Claudia. Ojeroso, la ropa descolocada. La habitación apestaba a vino y él estaba bebido. Iba a fingir que el dinero era una vieja deuda, pero he comprendido que no podía hacer eso. ¡Lo más seguro es que mañana se lo hubiera jugado todo!

—¿Y qué has hecho?

Lisa se mordió el labio, reacia incluso a poner en palabras aquel plan tan ridículo.

—Yo...lo he comprado. Durante seis semanas. Durante seis semanas, Richard Hunter será mi futuro marido, un hombre enamoradísimo, con una conducta impecable que me escoltará a donde vaya.

Los ojos de Claudia se abrieron asombrados.

—¡Muy inteligente, me asombras Lisa ! Si le queda una pizca de honor, tendrá que comportarse bien, y eso puede darle una posibilidad de cambiar.

—¿Crees que surtirá efecto? — Claudia le acarició la mano.

—Has hecho todo lo que has podido. Sin embargo, vas a exponerte a las habladurías.

—¡Oh! Pareceré...

—Una viuda tras un buen cuerpo.

—Un buen Calavera, mejor. La gente creerá que soy una completa estúpida. O una arpía depredadora. Claudia, ¡él tiene seis años menos que yo!

—Yo tenía seis años menos que Cedric.

—No es lo mismo —Lisa respiró hondo— Pero tengo que hacerlo. Karl le estafó a su padre ese dinero. Lo arruinó y lo empujó al suicidio. Tengo que enmendarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Lisa apoyó la cabeza en los cojines de satén.

—¿Te he mencionado lo guapo que es? Su pelo es color azabache. Huesos clásicos. Labios tan perfectos que podrían haber sido esculpidos. Por supuesto, después de la vida tan salvaje que ha llevado recientemente, estaba hecho un desastre, y tiene cicatrices. Pero de todos modos, Lord Hunter es el joven más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

Y el mundo creería que ella había perdido la cabeza por ese motivo. Claudia le apretó la mano.

—No te preocupes, querida. Mientras tú lo apartas del borde del precipicio, le buscaremos a una señorita adecuada, con fuerza de carácter y una dote generosa.

Lisa sonrió.

—Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti — E ignoró con firmeza la traicionera sensación de descontento que aquella propuesta le provocaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 2

Rick se despertó cuando el reloj empezó a dar la hora. Maldición, se había dejado llevar por el aturdimiento o por una cabezada. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. El vino y una noche sin dormir le habían hecho tener un sueño de lo más tentador. Veinte mil libras. Si al menos fuera real.

De repente miró a su alrededor. ¿Había sido un sueño?

La pistola estaba todavía sobre la mesa, pero claro, él se la había quitado y la

había puesto allí. Ella no había tenido el detalle de dejarse el chal, o un zapato de cristal.

La Reina del Hielo. ¿De verdad podría evocar su imaginación a una mujer de carne y hueso con un aspecto tan inconfundible? Aquella cara ovalada de rasgos alargados, suaves y elegantes. Aquella piel cremosa que se sonrojaba de una manera tan delicada cuando otra mujer se hubiera puesto roja como una remolacha, y palidecía por el temor.

Diablos. ¡La había asustado a propósito!

Pero nadie estaba tan loco para ofrecer veinte mil libras sin pedir nada a cambio. Seguro que había sido un sueño.

¿Pero y si...? Estaba intentando separar la verdad de la fantasía cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. De repente el corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad. ¿Sería ella que había vuelto, aunque mostrándose ahora más cautelosa?

—¿Sí? — La puerta se abrió, era su ayuda de cámara,

Noons, que miró con atención a su alrededor. Su ex ayuda de cámara.

El frío de la desilusión le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

El viejo Noons sonrió con vacilación.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, milord, pero me fui tal como usted me pidió. Pero entonces me puse a pensar en cómo se las arreglaría usted solo. Sabe muy bien que no tiene buena mano con la ropa, milord. Me haría usted muy feliz si me permitiera quedarme hasta que las cosas se arreglen. Y después ya no haría falta que me fuera —añadió con rapidez —Le ruego que me perdone, milord...

Rick cerró los ojos. Si la pistola hubiera funcionado, el pobre Noons habría vuelto para encontrarse con su cadáver, a pesar de que lo había despedido precisamente para evitar eso.

O no. La señora Riber lo hubiera encontrado. Mala planificación, Rick. Muy mala. Al menos debería haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

Abrió los ojos y vio como los rasgos arrugados de Noons se arrugaban aún más.

El hombre creía que Rick iba a despedirlo otra vez.

Tomando una decisión impulsiva, se levantó.

—¡Ahora iba a mandar a buscarte, Noons! Nuestra suerte ha cambiado. Voy a

comprometerme con una viuda rica, pero me resultaría muy difícil cortejarla sin

tenerte a ti para que vaya bien vestido, ¿verdad?

Iría a Perry's Bank. Si el dinero estaba allí, podría empezar de nuevo. Si no, acabaría lo que la señora Riber había interrumpido. Y de alguna manera lo conseguiría sin hacer más daño a Noons del que ya le había hecho.

La tristeza en la cara del ayuda de cámara dio paso a una deslumbrante alegría.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Oh, qué noticias tan buenas! Tenía tanto miedo... No le diré a qué tenía miedo... Sus ojos, al mirar alrededor, habían visto la pistola.

Por un momento Rick pensó en decir alguna mentira, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Falló. El pedernal estaba en mal estado — Luego vio la expresión de la cara del ayuda de cámara.

Noons se rehízo enseguida.

—Lo siento, milord. ¡No, no lo siento! No soportaba pensar en lo que podría hacer usted si le perdía de vista. Así que cambie el pedernal por uno dañado. Y ya ve, yo tenía razón, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Rick tuvo deseos de estrangularle, pero se obligó a sonreír.

—Sí, por el amor de Dios, tenías razón. Al menos durante seis semanas.

—¿Seis semanas, Milord?

—Noons cogió la pistola con cautela y la escondió dentro de un cajón.

—No importa. Lo primero que tengo que hacer ahora es arreglarme para ir al

banco.

—¿Al banco, milord?

—Noons le echó una mirada preocupada al decantador vacío.

—Un pequeño préstamo para poder ir tras la fortuna. Venga, empieza a hacer magia.

Tres horas más tarde, descansado, afeitado y vestido a completa satisfacción de Noons, Rick se miró al espejo. Lamentaba que las huellas de la disipación no pudieran pulirse como las marcas de las botas.

Pero si el Lirio Dorado no había sido un sueño, él las puliría. Aunque a menudo parecía tan viejo como Matusalén, tenía sólo veinticinco años. Seguro que su cuerpo conservaría algunos poderes de recuperación.

Se frotó la cicatriz de la mejilla con un dedo. Eso no se iría, pero al menos era

honorable.

Se puso el sombrero y salió para comprobar si la visita había sido real o una aparición. Una misión extraña, casi como una prueba. Si volvía sin el dinero y sin ninguna esperanza, tendría que matarse.

Con eso en la mente, hizo una parada en la tienda de un armero y contó las pocas monedas que le quedaban. El día anterior había pagado a Noons y algunas

facturas pendientes, después fue a Brooks, había vuelto a casa y comprado aquella botella de buen vino. Ahora le quedaba poco más de un chelín.

Salió de la armería con pedernal, una moneda de seis peniques, una de un penique, y otra de un cuarto de penique. Todo lo que poseía en el mundo.

Oh, podría alargar un poco más las cosas vendiendo algunas cosas, pero después del desastre de la última noche, eso sería casi como robar. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a la señora Riber, ya fuera verdadera o imaginaria, sus fincas no cubrirían la totalidad de la deuda. Todo lo que poseía, incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta, pertenecía a los dueños de sus pagarés.

La única esperanza que le quedaba estaba en el banco. Con la misma

despreocupada actitud hacia lo que el destino le deparaba que le había hecho

hundirse y salir del infierno durante casi diez años, fue hacia su meta con energía.

Pero según se iba acercando a Perry's, fue ralentizando el paso. En cierta forma, al pasar por las concurridas calles, al saludar a algún conocido, había empezado a

sucumbir a la terrible capacidad de seducción de la vida. No tendría que suponer

ningún esfuerzo llegarse hasta el banco y preguntar si se había abierto alguna cuenta a su nombre, pero ése sería el momento que dictaría si él iba a vivir o a morir.

Dudó, buscando alternativas, pero sabía que no había ninguna.

Había heredado unas fincas casi abandonadas que le ahogaban en deudas. No tenía ninguna habilidad excepto la de soldado, y la guerra había acabado. Y aunque no fuera así, no podía volver. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido Roy. Él había vendido todo lo que no estaba vinculado al título y el resto lo había dejado a manos de unos albaceas que no supieron bien cuidar sus tierras, luego volvió a Waterloo pensando que iba a morir sin importarle nada, pero después de aquel paréntesis, había perdido el hábito de la guerra, la coraza de dureza que los protegía. Roy había salido de la batalla sin heridas físicas importantes, pero había sufrido otro tipo de secuelas. Rick lo sabía. Debería haber buscado a Roy para intentar ayudarle.

Pero había estado demasiado absorto en sus propios problemas.

En algunos aspectos, Rick había disfrutado de la guerra, de probarse a sí mismo constantemente bajo el fuego enemigo, pero nunca había podido llegar a insensibilizarse ante la muerte. Cada muerte que sucedía a su alrededor, le había

incitado aún más a luchar como un loco, recogiendo el estandarte del caído sin

ninguna clase de cautela y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Una clara forma de locura. Se había dado cuenta de eso, y aún así le había fascinado. Ninguna posibilidad de detenerse, de retroceder, con todos sus fantasmas animándole. Eso le había ganado el apodo de Demonio, el Demonio Hunter para ser exactos, respiraba solo por sentir esa emoción.

Pero esa droga había desaparecido, vaciándose hasta la última gota, al tomar una sobredosis en la caída de Waterloo. Y una vez desaparecida, no quedaba nada.

No podía volver a luchar. No podía ayudar a un amigo.

¿Para qué vivía una persona? ¿Cuál era el motivo? Él sólo había continuado debido a otro grupo de fantasmas, su familia que le sermoneaba constantemente con su deber de continuar el linaje, reparar Steynings y restaurar la casa para que volviera a ser lo que una vez había sido.

Había empezado a jugar por dinero. Tuvo suerte y se mantuvo sobrio, y generalmente ganaba. De hecho, se pagaba los gastos. Sin embargo, nunca había jugado lo suficiente como para cambiar algo, en parte porque no se veía capaz de desplumar a un pardillo o a aquellos que no podían permitírselo.

Ya cansado de todo eso, había hecho un trato con el diablo. Jugaría toda la noche sin límites ni precauciones. Si salía ganador, se instalaría en sus tierras y se dedicaría a restaurar la casa. Si perdía, le pondría fin a todo.

Había perdido. Haciendo honor a su trato, jugó durante toda la noche, a pesar de que las deudas se habían ido acumulando, dándole la bienvenida al cada vez más abultado total que haría desaparecer cualquier ambigüedad.

Lamentó el momento exacto en que supo exactamente lo que debía hacer, como la pérdida de la esperanza inútil durante la batalla. Murmurando una maldición, se aferró a su última esperanza inútil y entró en el banco.

Estaba forrado con sobrios paneles de roble, dando una imagen de respetabilidad y solidez, tal como debería ser un banco. ¿Sería su banco? Si la mujer hubiera sido real, si hubiera depositado el dinero, ¿sabrían todos que su cuenta la había abierto la rica señora Riber?

Ya no tenía motivos para el orgullo, pero todavía le escocía.

Un empleado vestido con pulcritud avanzó hacía él y le hizo una reverencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

Rick se invistió de una armadura de generaciones de riqueza y arrogancia.

—Lord Hunter. Creo que tengo una cuenta aquí.

Durante un horrible segundo pensó que el empleado le miraba perplejo, pero

enseguida sonrió.

—Sí, en efecto, milord. Permítame acompañarlo junto al señor Perry, milord.

Rick se preguntó si se tambaleaba por la impresión de seguirlo por un pasillo

hacia la hermosa oficina del dueño del banco.

Indulto. ¡Tenía seis semanas más de vida!

Todavía estaba aturdido cuando salió, con el bolsillo lleno de guineas, una riqueza consolidada y las deudas pagadas. El pobre señor Perry, había quedado decepcionado al ver que la mayor parte de la fortuna que se había confiado a su cuidado, había desaparecido tan pronto. Rick todavía tenía mil libras en la cuenta, y

nueve mil más si podía satisfacer a su patrona.

La Reina del Hielo

Inspiró hondo el aire primaveral, apreciándolo como a un buen vino, y bendijo el calor del sol en la cara.

Pero según se iba acercando a su alojamiento, iba creciendo su cautela. Por veinte mil libras la señora Riber tenía que querer algo más que la escolta de un

prometido enamorado. ¿El qué? Él se había tragado el anzuelo, así que era él quién tenía que ir enrollando el carrete.

A pesar de haberlo negado, tal vez lo que ella quería era copular. Sofocó una risa. De ser así, ¡él sería la puta mejor pagada de todo Londres, sin importar los

gustos de la mujer!

De hecho, no le disgustaba la idea en absoluto. Le gustaría poner calidez en aquella detestable y fría calma, verla ruborizada y alterada, despeinada, salvaje... Qué locura. Lo más probable es que ella mantuviera aquella calma fría incluso en la cama.

Cuando un desarrapado barrendero se apresuró a limpiar algunos excrementos de caballo de su camino, él sacó la moneda de seis peniques, la de un penique y la de un cuarto de penique, y las dejó caer en la mano del mozo.

Con las gracias entusiastas del muchacho llenando el aire, continuó su camino sintiendo dentro de él un indicio de vitalidad.

Con dificultad comprendió que era una mezcla de travesura y desafío. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no sentía lo mismo? A pesar de la orden de su patrona de no tocarla sin su permiso, seguro que en seis semanas de devota compañía, podría averiguar si era fría en la cama.

Incluso un criado tenía derecho a divertirse.

Sin embargo, cuando de camino a casa pasó por delante de la armería, recordó el pedernal que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo acarició. Eso le sirvió de consuelo. Si la extraña señora Riber le exigiera algo intolerable, a él siempre le quedaba la salida fácil.

La noche siguiente, Lisa entró en la mansión Dixon en un estado de inusual confusión. Pocos lo adivinarían, ya que estaba en su naturaleza el ocultar las emociones, pero ella lo sabía, y también sabía el motivo.

Él había pagado sus deudas. Todo el mundo murmuraba sobre ello al igual que habían murmurado la noche en la que se había arruinado en las mesas de juego.

¿Dónde había conseguido el dinero? Se preguntaban.

¿Había acudido a los prestamistas? Si era así, pobre hombre.

¿Lo perdería otra vez? ¿Y entonces qué?

Un caso triste, estuvieron de acuerdo tanto hombres como mujeres. Héroe de guerra. Una antigua familia de alcurnia. Y sin embargo, sin ninguna esperanza.

El padre había llevado a la ruina sus propiedades, y el hijo no tenía el arrojo necesario para empezar desde cero. Una vergüenza para un joven tan prometedor.

Un joven prometedor. Al oír eso, Lisa recordó al hombre descuidado, con barba incipiente y ropas arrugadas, y el modo en que él le había quitado la pistola. ¿Prometedor? ¿En qué?

Quizás por el hecho de que todavía era un caballero y que eso le había impedido dispararle a ella.

Si fuera todo un caballero, estaría cumpliendo su parte del trato. Estaría aquí esta noche. Eso la aterrorizó casi tanto como el que no estuviera. Si se hubiera presentado, tendría que tratar con él.

Durante seis semanas.

La verdad era que él la aterrorizaba, y sólo una pequeña parte era por miedo a que la atacara. Lo que más miedo le daba era la energía y la intensidad que emanaba de él.

Lisa hubiera querido retroceder. Para estar segura.

Lo malo era que en realidad había querido acercarse más, inhalar aquella energía, absorberla, rendirse a ella. Ya una vez se había rendido a su naturaleza sensual, y había vivido para lamentarlo.

No se pondría en ridículo otra vez.

Claudia sabía cómo se sentía. Claudia era la única persona que lo sabía todo, y su amiga estaba mirando a su alrededor y sonrió levantando animosa la barbilla, esa clase de sonrisas que se dan antes de un experiencia penosa.

Saludaron al duque y a la duquesa —los abuelos de la duquesa y de Lisa eran primos—y a su hija, lady Theodosia, que estaba siendo presentada en sociedad.

Después pasaron a la sala y al deslumbrante salón de baile.

Ésta era, desde luego, la invitación más solicitada, y por lo tanto existía el peligro de ser aplastado por la muchedumbre. Podría resultarle difícil encontrar a su presa. O que él la encontrara a ella.

Lisa sintió la absurda tentación de subirse a una de las sillas colocadas alrededor junto a las paredes, tanto para ver como para ser vista.

—No le veo —dijo Claudia algo que a Lisa le resultaba obvio.

—Creo que no está aquí —siseó Lisa mientras sonreía y acudía a la llamada de la señora Treves. Una señora agradable, aunque tenía un hijo atractivo y con esperanzas en ser el elegido, por lo que al final iba a quedar decepcionada.

Había tantos persiguiéndola por su riqueza. No le había mentido a Hunter sobre eso, y pagaría una fortuna por poder asistir a estas fiestas sin que la persiguiera un enjambre de los que ella llamaba sus abejorros. En ese momento vio a los dos más persistentes zumbando hacia ella.

Hasta ese momento había tenido diez propuestas. Diez. Y se había quitado el

luto hacía sólo unas pocas semanas.

Por supuesto no era sólo por su dinero, reconoció al saludar a Lord Warren y al señor Burleigh Fox. Ella era una Hayes. Su matrimonio con Karl no había ayudado en nada a su reputación, pero, después de todo, él ahora estaba muerto, y la había dejado convertida en una viuda muy rica con un linaje impecable. Un tarro de miel para los abejorros.

Sonrió y charló, intentando no favorecer a ningún hombre en particular y esquivando las tentativas más torpes de coqueteo o adulación. ¿Dónde estaba Hunter? ¿Por qué no se había presentado?

Claudia a su lado solo sonreía mientras parecía estar leyéndole la mente.

Claudia podía pasear tranquila dentro del salón de baile, ella no era un premio tan atractivo como Lisa, por ende no la acosaban, lógicamente tenía pretendientes, pero no eran tan expresivos o estaban tan desesperados económicamente como los de Lisa, el marido de Claudia la había dejado acomodada y la familia de este la quería como una hija pero aun contando todo su patrimonio no llegaba ni a un octavo del de Lisa.

Claudia al ver la cara de Lisa decidió que ya había tenido bastante así interrumpió la conversación para tomarla de la mano y llevarla a recorrer el salón.

— Cariño disimula, todos se van a dar cuenta que estas buscando a alguien. Es mejor que te entretengas, Sarah quería que habláramos con ella, es sobre su obra de beneficencia para los soldados heridos de la guerra, siempre te a gustado ese tema, así que ven conmigo para que te distraigas.

A Lisa no le quedo otra que seguir a Claudia; Sarah la duquesa de Dixon y dueña de la casa que visitaban estaba en plena diatriba sobre los últimos acontecimientos, por su puesto, el pago de las deudas de Hunter era su tema principal junto al estado de los hombres que habían sobrevivido a la Guerra.

-Creo que es muy difícil que Hunter salga de esta, debe haber empeñado todo lo que tiene para poder pagar las deudas, me gustaría ayudarlo, aunque se que no lo permitirá, el orgullo es algo estúpido y extremo en los hombres. Es una lástima porque es un hombre joven y era muy amigo de mi hijo Ben. Solo Dios sabe que decisiones puede tomar en un momento de desesperación y no podemos olvidar lo que hizo su padre el año pasado. Tampoco podemos olvidar que Hunter fue un soldado, debemos ayudar a todos aquellos sobreviv…

Lisa se quedó helada en medio de un comentario frívolo de la duquesa. ¿Y si él

hubiera pagado sus deudas y se hubiera ido a casa a pegarse un tiro? Era tanta su preocupación que oía vagamente de lo que hablaban.

—¿Lisa?

—¡Oh! Perdona, Sarah. Claro que seré una de las patrocinadoras de la institución benéfica para soldados heridos. El gobierno debería haber hecho mucho más. Y después de todo, Karl ganó mucho dinero con los suministros al ejército.

Ella aliviaría su conciencia pagando a los soldados que habían llevado botas y uniformes de mala calidad, y a Lord Hunter al que Karl había arruinado. Sin embargo, la institución benéfica militar era la pasión de Sarah Dixon, porque había perdido a su hijo más joven en Waterloo. Por ello esta noche iba vestida de gris oscuro y negro.

Lisa recordaba a Lord Benjamin Dixon, Ben como lo conocían sus familiares y amigos, era un bribonzuelo encantador y muy pícaro, pero en estos momentos su mente estaba centrada en otro joven aproximadamente de la misma edad. ¿Estaría Lord Hunter yaciendo en un charco de sangre?

Ansiaba volver otra vez al alojamiento de Hunter para impedir el desastre, pero se quedó donde estaba y sonrió. Si estuviera muerto, ya estaba muerto, y descubrirlo no arreglaría nada.

—¿Tatuajes, madre? —preguntó Lord Gravenham, el hijo mayor de la duquesa.

Lisa prestó atención e intentó adivinar de lo que hablaban.

—Los marineros los llevan —dijo Sarah con seriedad— Así si se ahogan, se puede reconocer sus cuerpos con más facilidad. Si los soldados llevaran tatuajes, serviría para el mismo propósito.

—Mal no haría —dijo Lord Gravenham, pero Lisa sospechaba que pensaba igual que ella. Había habido más de diez mil cadáveres de los que ocuparse después de Waterloo, la mayoría de ellos enterrados en fosas comunes para prevenir enfermedades. Uno de ellos era Ben, pero en una ocasión así, ¿quién iba a fijarse en sus tatuajes para identificarlos?

—La idea me la dio Lord Fokker —decía Sarah—Un amigo de Ben algo mayor que el —le aclaró a Lisa y a Claudia— Fokker era amigo de mi hijo por su amistad con Lord Hunter y con Sterling. Todos sirvieron juntos en la guerra, a pesar de ser en su mayoría eran hijos únicos. Tan buenos amigos, tan buenos hombres...

—Se llevó un pañuelo con un ribete negro a los ojos y le costó unos instantes recuperar la compostura — Él y dos amigos suyos se hicieron tatuajes antes de ir a la guerra. Fokker se hizo en el pecho, una calavera con dos tibias cruzadas representando a la muerte. Otro de ellos se hizo un Dragon dijo que por el tatuaje pudo reconocer el cuerpo de su amigo caído en la batalla.

— Pero el tatuaje de Lord Fokker es muy común, ¿verdad? —dijo Claudia, intentando aligerar el momento y mostrar interés — Para una identificación efectiva, tendría que ser algo más distintivo. ¿El nombre y el apellido?

—Es posible. Pero bueno, cuando se lo hizo tenía sólo dieciséis años. Según sus propias palabras estaba en sus años locos, no sabía bien lo que hacía.

La orquesta hizo sonar una nota más fuerte, avisando a todos de que el baile iba a comenzar. El señor Burleigh revoloteó hacia Lisa. Ella prometió apoyar con fondos la estupidez aquella de los tatuajes a la cual no le veía ningún sentido y le tendió la mano al persistente abejorro.

A ella le gustaba bailar, aunque sabía que lo hacía más con gracia que con entusiasmo. La llamaban la Reina del Hielo, Reina por su exorbitante riqueza y de Hielo por su cutis pálido, su actitud fría y distante y por la costumbre de llevar ropa de colores pálidos, preferiblemente blanco. Sabía que también la llamaban cubo de hielo, y que compartían chistes groseros en los clubes masculinos sobre si era fría en la cama.

Le gustaría ser capaz de irradiar vivacidad, y quizás fue bulliciosa a los dieciséis años. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado control y discreción, y ambas cosas imperaban incluso en el baile.

En la cama... bueno, eso era un asunto privado.

Después al dar la vuelta en un giro del baile, le vio.

Perdió el paso, y con una disculpa apresurada se concentró en el baile. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto del salón, Hunter ya se había ido.

Pero estaba allí. No era posible confundir esa esbeltez y elegancia en los movimientos y ese pelo oscuro como el de las alas de un cuervo, que resaltaba más por su ropa oscura de etiqueta.

Estaba allí.

Vivo.

Dispuesto a cumplir con su parte del trato.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al comprender que aquel era el principio.


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 3

Cuando la música paró, Lisa se sintió enrojecer, algo inusual en ella. Se abanicó mientras sus abejorros se reunían a su alrededor, buscando todos la siguiente oportunidad en el tarro de miel.

Lisa, de un modo desenfadado postergó la elección.

¿Dónde estaba Hunter?

¿Se lo había imaginado?

Entonces lo vio, en compañía de Gravenham. Al lado de la solidez insulsa del marqués, Hunter parecía un espíritu salvaje a pesar de su imagen pulcra y perfecta. El pelo oscuro brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, y la cicatriz, sin duda ganada con honor, sugería perversidad, sobre todo unida a las persistentes marcas de la disipación.

—Señora Riber —dijo Gravenham —, ha cautivado a otro de nuestros pobres varones. Aquí tengo a Hunter suplicándome que se la presente. Tenga en cuenta —añadió—, que yo no hubiera accedido si usted fuera una jovencita dulce e inocente, pero la creo muy capaz de tratar a libertinos como él.

Lisa entendió la sutil advertencia de Gravenham, que demostraba que Hunter corría peligro de perder su sitio en los círculos aceptados por la sociedad.

—¿Un libertino, milord? —le dijo ella a Hunter, tendiéndole la mano— Qué intrigante.

Ella se comportó de una manera tranquila, pero le alarmó no haber pensado en ese detalle esencial. Estaba claro que él no podía acercársele así sin más. Tuvo que

encontrar a alguien respetable para las presentaciones.

Hunter se inclinó sobre su mano con elegancia, calculando a la perfección la distancia. Una inclinación leve sería algo fría. Rozarle los guantes con los labios sería escandaloso y atrevido. Quedarse a mitad de camino estaba dentro de los límites y a la vez insinuaba un ardoroso interés.

Ella mantuvo una sonrisa ligera y rezó para no temblar. Ese joven de modales perfectos, experto en habilidades sociales no era lo que ella había esperado.

—¿Podría convencerla para que me concediera un baile, señora Riber? —dijo enderezándose, pero todavía sujetándole la mano—. Siempre hay alguna oportunidad de ser libertino.

—¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera creído.

—Qué aburridos deben de haber sido sus compañeros de baile —Le hizo poner la mano en la parte interior del codo—. Venga, permítame alegrarle la vida.

Se la llevó bajo las mismas narices de sus abejorros, y ella no sabía si sentirse

indignada o divertidísima.

—Mis compañeros de baile no han sido precisamente aburridos —dijo ella, cuando se unieron al grupo de bailarines.

—Bien. Entonces no se escandalizará.

De eso no estaba ella tan segura. ¿Qué es lo que planeaba aquel hombre?

Lisa sabía lo que era comportarse de forma libertina durante un baile. Si dejara que su mente retrocediera hacia el tiempo de su insensato comportamiento con Karl, recordaría momentos en los que él había usado el baile para aprovecharse. Después de todo, ¿dónde sino podría un hombre con algo de mala reputación acercarse lo suficiente a una dama como para tentarla a actuar con insensatez?

La música empezó y empezaron los pasos. De momento sólo era un baile, y le

daba oportunidad para pensar.

Ella no había previsto que planeara matarse.

No había previsto que fuera peligroso.

No había previsto la necesidad de una presentación.

No había previsto la manera tan perfecta con la que había dirigido la situación, o cómo combinaba los pasos sociales con la misma habilidad como combinaba los pasos de baile.

Aunque debería haberlo previsto. Por el amor de Dios, las relaciones sociales eran una parte de la vida de un oficial. Y a pesar de ello, ella no había esperado aquellas habilidades.

¿Qué más había pasado por alto?

Que él pareciera cauteloso.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron durante el baile, había reconocido esa expresión. Por supuesto, las acciones quijotescas de ella debían de parecer sospechosas. Cuando unieron las manos y pasaron uno al lado del otro, se preguntó qué era lo que él temía. Qué creía que quería ella a cambio de las veinte mil libras.

Y qué —algo aún más fascinante — estaría él dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlas.

Los pasos la llevaron de nuevo hacia él, mientras algunos pensamientos lujuriosos la asaltaban a pesar de sus esfuerzos por enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente. Unieron los brazos en los giros con varias parejas, y dieron la vuelta en círculo en perfecta sincronización y los cuerpos moviéndose de forma armónica.

De golpe se dio cuenta de lo que podría exigirle exactamente como servicio, durante seis largas semanas. Sabía que debía tener una expresión rara, y se giró aliviada hacia el siguiente caballero.

Nunca había pensado en tal cosa cuando había ideado todo el plan. ¡Nunca! Debía dejar de pensar en eso de inmediato. Sería algo tan estúpido como sórdido. Se suponía que ella le rescataría, no que le explotaría, y él era seis años más joven. Se concentró con ferocidad en el presente, en los pasos combinados del baile.

Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo cuando los pasos le llevaban a bailar con otras

mujeres. Y no era la única. Todas, jóvenes o maduras, respondían a él con una luz en

los ojos y una sonrisa más amplia.

Era todo un galán, un galán guapo que flirteaba instintivamente y a quien las mujeres no podían evitar responder. Tampoco se había esperado eso. Sabía que el mundo asumiría que ella compraba su juventud, no que hubiera sido seducida por sus contactos y su dinero.

La idea era tan repulsiva que hubiera querido ponerse a gritar allí mismo. Él

podría llevarse el dinero e irse al infierno o al cielo...

En aquel momento volvió a emparejarse con ella. Mientras daban unos pasos juntos, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, Lord Hunter dijo con suavidad:

—¿Se supone que debo quedar perdidamente enamorado de usted, o ha de ser algo un poco más pausado? Con la boca seca lo miró a los ojos y contestó:

—Perdidamente enamorado. ¿Por qué no?

—Si iba a hacer el papel de tonta, mejor hacer el papel de chiflada.

Él le mantuvo la mirada, y entonces, a pesar de que el baile obligaba a continuar avanzando, se quedaron algo rezagados. Fascinada, comprendió que ella también se le había quedado mirando, y con rapidez desvió los ojos a su nuevo compañero, el

señor Watkins Dore, para ver en su rostro una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Un atractivo libertino —comentó el hombre maduro—, pero sin dinero y con inclinación a la botella y a las mesas de juego, querida señora. Es un consejo.

A partir de ese momento, Lisa continuó el baile incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza la mortificante sensación que todo el mundo creía que estaban presenciando una poderosa atracción entre una mujer mayor y un libertino joven y encantador.

No podía culpar a Hunter. Él estaba siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Sonriendo y con cortesía, había conseguido de alguna manera que el efecto que provocaba en las otras mujeres y se concentrase todo en ella. A menudo sus ojos se encontraban con su mirada penetrante. Se le hizo difícil no creer que de golpe ella se había convertido en el centro de su universo. Cuando el baile llegó a su fin y Lisa hizo una reverencia siendo correspondida por una respetuosa inclinación, supo que todos los ojos estaban pendientes de ellos.

Fue dificilísimo no decir algo cortante, o comportarse de manera fría para demostrar que no era una tonta ingenua. En vez de eso dejó que le colocara la mano en el interior del codo y paseó con él.

—Todo el mundo nos observa —comentó ella, aunque sabía que no debería

hacerlo. Ella era la que tenía el control en esta aventura, ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro que la observan sean cuales sean las circunstancias, Reina del Hielo.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan, pero no por este motivo —Qué absurdo era sentir que podía hablarle con tanta franqueza. Aunque claro, aparte de Claudia, era el único que conocía el trato—. Creo que no parezco tan deslumbrada como debería.

—Yo pareceré deslumbrado por los dos —Cuando lo miró de reojo vio que sus sonrientes ojos estaban clavados en ella—. El mostrarse algo cautelosa es sin duda más realista —añadió—. Después de todo, es usted demasiado inteligente como para

casarse conmigo.

Ella se rio de la broma, pero eso avivó una antigua herida. Sus sentimientos de ahora eran muy parecidos al loco encaprichamiento al que había sucumbido cuando era joven, cuya culminación fue Karl. Tenía una debilidad por los hombres apuestos, guapos y peligrosos, pero ahora ya no era joven ni ingenua. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada?

El aire frío la sobresaltó trayéndola al presente, y se percató de que Hunter la había llevado a un balconcito. Todavía los observaban, pero al menos no los oirían. Sin embargo eso también sería motivo de conversaciones.

Aunque, ¿por qué le iba a importar? Estaba a punto de ser el tema favorito de diversión de la sociedad durante seis largas semanas. Era el precio que pagaría para deshacer un agravio.

—Gracias por venir —dijo ella, moviendo el abanico y clavando la mirada en el jardín iluminado de abajo.

—¿Acaso pensó que no iba a pagar mi deuda? La frialdad repentina en su tono de voz hizo que se girara hacia él.

—No he querido decir eso. Usted estaba... La necesidad de...

—Señora, usted ha comprado mi mente, mi cuerpo y la mayor parte de mi alma, durante seis semanas. Iré donde usted me ordene, hablaré como usted desee y actuare como usted me diga, mientras eso no ofenda la parte del alma que he retenido para mí.

Dios santo. Dolor y orgullo herido. Ella debería recordar que aunque la guerra le hubiera endurecido de muchas maneras, todavía podía ser sensible en otras.

—Excelente —dijo ella con tranquilidad volviendo a la contemplación segura del jardín—. Está haciendo muy bien su parte, milord, así que le ruego que siga actuando como si estuviera decidido a conquistarme —Miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa calculada—. Dudo que eso ponga en peligro su alma inmortal.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos momentos, y ella, nerviosa, se puso a parlotear.—Las luces en el jardín son preciosas, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si se podrá visitarlo.

Apoyó la mano derecha enguantada en el pasamanos de hierro, y él la cubrió con su izquierda. Una mano morena por años de sol e intemperie, con tendones fuertes y venas, y dedos largos marcados por muchas cicatrices pequeñas. Una mano que parecía más vieja de lo que era él. Una mano elegante que quizás por naturaleza estaba hecha para cuestiones más suaves, para la música, para el arte, para el amor y la ternura...

—Sabía que tenía pocas esperanzas —dijo él, rodeándole los dedos con los suyos y, levantando la mano del pasamanos, la giró hacia él—. Un hombre sin dinero, con fincas ruinosas, y seis años más joven que usted.

—Cierto...

Él le puso la mano entre los dos, a la altura del pecho, y mientras lo hacía inclinó el cuerpo protegiéndola de las miradas del salón abarrotado.

—La única razón por la que me tendría en cuenta es por mi aspecto físico y mi encanto. Pobre señora Riber —añadió con un destello de humor cortante—. Va a tener que rendirse ante el aspecto físico y el encanto.

— No sería la primera viuda que hiciera algo así. Estoy segura de que puedo hacer bien mi papel —le devolvió la misma mirada cortante—. Después de todo no voy a poner mi persona y mi fortuna en sus manos.

—Sólo nueve mil libras más.

—Si sabe comportarse — Lo miró de arriba a abajo—. Al menos tiene las dos cosas, belleza y encanto, y ha demostrado saber comportarse en sociedad. Sería incluso más mortificante ponerme en ridículo por un derrochador que además fuera "desagradable".

Él se quedó muy quieto, la cicatriz parecía dividir aún más siniestramente la mejilla derecha.

Lisa recordó al instante al hombre que había visto la primera vez, el que la había desarmado, y que había estado a punto de lastimarla.

Él dejó caer la mano.

—Puedo volverme desagradable en cualquier momento si eso es lo que quiere, señora Riber. Le aconsejaría que no me presionara demasiado. Un hombre al que no le importa morir no le importa tampoco mandar nueve mil libras al diablo.

De repente el balconcito se volvió claustrofóbico, y él le bloqueaba la salida. Lisa deseó con desesperación apartar la mirada, o intentar salir de aquel reducido espacio. Pero al igual que con un animal, mostrar miedo era perder el control de la situación. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, unos ojos enfadados.

—¿Y qué pasa con las once mil libras, milord? Me debe servicios por esa cantidad.

Las fosas nasales del hombre se dilataron, y de repente vio en él a un semental. Un semental joven, magnífico y maltratado casi hasta el límite. Cielos, ¿quién se creía ella que era para destrozar aún más a alguien tan atormentado?

—Lo siento —dijo con rapidez—. He sido muy desconsiderada. Le escogí a usted porque es todo un caballero.

—¿Pero por qué tenía que escoger a alguien, señora Riber? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta farsa disparatada?

Lisa había esperado postergar este tema hasta que se le ocurriera una buena razón bien fundamentada, pero estaba claro que tenía que decir algo ahora. Le costó pero consiguió hablar con despreocupación.

—La extravagancia de una persona es el capricho de otra, Lord Hunter. Estoy decidida a disfrutar de esta temporada, y continuamente me atosigan los cazafortunas. Usted es mi protección contra ellos, eso es todo.

Debía haberlo presentado de forma bastante correcta, ya que los rasgos tensos de él se suavizaron de forma apenas perceptible, pero significativa.

—Debe de ser usted muy, muy rica.

—Lo soy.

—Entonces, por supuesto, estoy totalmente a su servicio. Déme sus órdenes, mi querida dama.

Para su consternación, los requerimientos que le vinieron a la mente eran todos indecentes. Se aferró a lo que había dicho antes.

—Actúe como lo haría si estuviera totalmente decidido a hacerme perder la cabeza y llevarme a su cama.

Él la miró durante unos momentos, luego alzó la mano izquierda y la apoyó en el hombro desnudo de Lisa. Ardiente. Áspera por el adiestramiento de la guerra.

No, el adiestramiento no. Guerra real y mortífera. ¿Cuántas muertes habían presenciado aquellos ojos azules? ¿Cuántas habían ocasionados aquellas manos elegantes? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento, durante y después de la batalla? Ella no había perdido a nadie importante excepto a un hermanito recién nacido que apenas recordaba, y a Karl, que había muerto a kilómetros de distancia en una partida de caza, y ya entonces no se había sentido verdaderamente afligida.

A este hombre lo llamaban Demonio. El demonio Hunter.

Un mote terrible para un soldado noble y heroico, pero ella sólo podía ver lo muy familiarizado que debía estar con la muerte.

No era extraño que él hubiera parecido indiferente ante la posibilidad que ella le pegara un tiro. Lo más probable es que no le importara nada en absoluto, y sus

heridas eran demasiado profundas para que eso cambiara.

¿Iba a besarla, aquí a la vista de todos? Debería impedírselo, pero esos instantes estaba paralizada.

Sin apenas una pausa, pasó su mano por el hombro desnudo, enviando escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral, demorándose en las puntas rizadas de su cabello. Tanto podía estar colocando un rizo como quitando con delicadeza un insecto. Jugueteó allí durante un instante, mirándola a los ojos, luego bajó la mano dejándola caer a un costado.

El miedo todavía la invadía, pero bajo él surgía algo aún peor. La lujuria.

El triunfo brilló en la inesperada sonrisa de Rick.

Ah.

Ella inspiró profundamente. Él iba a hacer aquello por lo que le había pagado, pero por el bien de su orgullo intentaría seducirla al mismo tiempo. No era ninguna sorpresa aunque, de nuevo, no lo había previsto. Estaba bien claro que en ningún momento había previsto que fuera una posibilidad.

Y una parte de ella gritaba: ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? ¡Podrías yacer junto a él esta

noche! Todo en su interior se tensó ante aquel pensamiento.

A menudo, durante las noches tranquilas se quedaba en la cama recordando cómo era sentir el cuerpo de un hombre junto a ella, dentro de ella. No deseaba que Karl volviera, pero los recuerdos de la ardiente intimidad siempre la dejaban dolorida y vacía.

Se lo quedó mirando. Con cuidado, poco a poco, giró la cabeza para mirar hacia un punto más allá, desplegando el abanico. No podía permitirse darle un arma de ese calibre y sería un error aprovecharse de él. Tenía que recordar sus objetivos, curarle las heridas y darle la libertad con el dinero que Karl había robado.

—Va a empezar el próximo baile —dijo él—. ¿Bailamos juntos otra vez? Eso

originará justo la tormenta que usted quiere.

Tormenta. Una definición apropiada para el tumulto que había dentro de ella, pero asintió. Había trazado su camino y lo seguiría, incluso a través de una tormenta de vergüenza, escándalo, y sí, frustración.

No era una ingenua vergonzosa. Podía controlarse a sí misma y a su demonio.

Con serenidad lo acompañó para empezar los pasos del baile.

Acabó el baile casi frenética por la emoción. Bajo la disipación, los recuerdos sombríos y la terrible cicatriz, él era un hombre joven, un hombre joven extraordinariamente atractivo, que hacía todo lo posible para cautivarla.

Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Lisa se esforzó por concentrarse en pensamientos más elevados, como las experiencias de aquel hombre en la guerra y la noble necesidad de cuidar de su casa. Sin embargo bajo esa mente lógica y noble, había un cuerpo que se estremecía por el deseo de arrancarle la ropa, apretarse contra su calor, olerle y saborearle, y darle otra clase diferente de alimento y liberación. Su misma juventud, su dolor, su sensibilidad, su resistencia a someterse a las reglas de ella, la excitaban mucho más de lo que había creído posible.

Antes de que Lord Hunter sugiriera un escandaloso tercer baile, ella aceptó la invitación de otro hombre. No hubiera importado quién, pero fue el señor Fanshawe, un caballero agradable al que sin duda alguna le gustaría casarse con su dinero pero que no llegaba a ser pesado por ello.

Mientras paseaban esperando que empezara el baile, se obligó a considerar en serio al señor Fanshawe como marido.

Ella quería volver a casarse y él era de trato fácil, poco exigente y de su misma edad. Era la clase de hombre que debería escoger, pero ahora la idea la hacía querer bostezar.

Y sabía por qué, pero eso era sólo una locura temporal.

Empezó la música y dejó que el baile la arrastrara, disfrutando como siempre de los fluidos y organizados movimientos siguiendo la línea arriba y abajo. Cuando tendió la mano para dar un giro con el siguiente caballero, casi vaciló.

¡Hunter!

Se recuperó, sonrió, y continuó el paso. ¡Idiota! No tendría que haberla sorprendido que él se uniera a la misma línea. Por supuesto que lo haría en su papel de ferviente admirador. Aunque la mano todavía le hormigueaba por el contacto.

No, no debía ser así. Volvió a recorrer la línea hacia el otro lado, se acercó a él otra vez, las manos se unieron, giró a su alrededor y volvió a ponerse delante.

Así era como sería. Predestinados a girar el uno alrededor del otro, seis semanas de manos unidas, y luego cada uno seguiría su propio camino.

Él tendría una nueva oportunidad en la vida, y ella tendría la conciencia tranquila.

Su deseo había sido hacerlo de una manera impersonal, pero mientras se entretenía ideando planes complicados, Hunter se había hundido de golpe en la oscuridad y entonces supo que tenía que actuar ya. Y había tenido razón. De una manera aterradora. Todavía se estremecía al pensar en que no había llegado tarde por segundos.

Cuando le llegó el turno de bailar en la mitad de la larga línea con su compañero, vio que Hunter era la pareja de una emocionada y deslumbrada jovencita con cara de torta y cabello rizado de color pardusco. Él había escogido o lo habían obligado a bailar con una florero, pero la miraba con una sonrisa cálida y luminosa, llevándola por un breve espacio de tiempo al paraíso.

Bajo su aspecto de calavera había un hombre bueno. No debería sorprenderse, y desde luego no debería sentirse orgullosa de él como si fuera suyo. No era suyo, y allí era exactamente donde debería buscar una novia. Entre las jóvenes inocentes y fértiles.

Fértil. Se agarró a aquella espina dolorosa. En diez años de matrimonio no había concebido, y no era culpa de Karl. Que ella supiera su marido tenía cuatro bastardos. Hunter necesitaba hijos para continuar su linaje.

¡Qué perfidia que aún necesitara recordarse eso a sí misma! Sin embargo, bajo la oscuridad y las cicatrices, Hunter era un hombre bueno, y ella se alegraba.

Las mujeres, en broma, dividían a los maridos potenciales en tres grupos, cielo, purgatorio e infierno. Karl le había prometido el cielo, pero resultó ser el purgatorio, que por lo que había deducido era demasiado común. Sospechaba que Hunter era un purgatorio que resultaría ser el cielo para la mujer adecuada.

Pero no para ella.

Como compañero de cena, escogió a Lord Warren. Era un viudo con dos hijos, así que el hecho de que ella tuviera pocas probabilidades de tener descendencia no tenía importancia para él. Era un hombre sensato, honesto, y persistente en su persecución, pero sería un marido excelente. Tenía un puesto de rango inferior en el gobierno. Quizá fuese divertido ser una anfitriona política.

Se concentró en su interesante conversación, y en la de otros comensales, pero entonces un estallido de risas hizo que mirara hacia otro lado de la sala.

Hunter estaba en una mesa con un grupo que brillaba por su juventud, vitalidad y ganas de vivir.

Su entorno natural.

—Ruidosos, ¿verdad? —dijo Lord Warren.

Lisa se giró hacia él, agradeciendo no haber revelado ni una pizca de tristeza.

—Son jóvenes.— Cierto. Mi hijo mayor no es mucho más joven, y él y el resto pueden acabar con la tranquilidad en un momento.

Ella bebió un sorbo de vino para ocultar otra reacción.

Si se casara con Lord Warren, sería la madrastra de unos muchachos no mucho más jóvenes que Lord Hunter. Los separaban sólo seis años, pero tal como funcionaba el mundo eran generaciones casi diferentes.

Conversó con Lord Warren y las otras personas más mayores de la mesa, intentando bloquear la charla animada y los estallidos de risa que llegaban desde el otro lado de la sala.

Fue un alivio levantarse para volver al salón de baile. Mientras caminaba junto a Lord Warren decidió que buscaría a Claudia y se irían pronto de la fiesta. Había hecho suficiente por una noche. Que Hunter se las ingeniara mañana para encontrarle.

Entonces el Demonio se levantó con fluidez de la mesa para interponerse en su camino con una sonrisa relajada. Magnífico.

—Señora Riber, antes expresó su interés en explorar los jardines. La señorita Harrowby acaba de sugerir dar un paseo por allí. ¿Le gustaría venir? —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia las puertas francesas que permanecían abiertas debido al calor de la noche.

Lisa se quedó helada por unos instantes. Era un movimiento atrevido. Casi descortés, aunque Warren esperaría entregarla pronto a un nuevo compañero de baile. Si aceptase, sería un signo claro para todos de que le estaba alentando.

Todo el mundo miraba.

Le sonrió a su acompañante.

—Si me disculpa, milord...— Y movió la mano del brazo de Warren al de Hunter.

El cruce de miradas entre los jóvenes llevaba muchos mensajes, y los cuchicheos empezaron en la sala tras ella mientras, junto con otras parejas, se dirigía hacia la oscuridad iluminada por las lámparas.


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 4

—¿Estoy haciendo de carabina? —preguntó cuando llegaban al exterior y la brisa le acarició la piel. Seguro que ése era el motivo del leve estremecimiento que sintió.

—Espero que no.

El siguiente estremecimiento no fue por la brisa. Las otras parejas se fundieron en las sombras, tan sólo los vestidos de color claro de las damas, como imágenes fantasmales, la conversación suave y la risa revelaban su presencia.

—Me siento como si fuera una carabina —dijo ella, intentando recordarle que era mucho mayor que él—. ¿Quién se empareja con quién, y son aceptables estas parejas?

—No se preocupe. Dudo que alguien vaya a ser violado —se dio la vuelta y añadió —. Es decir, quien no quiera serlo.

—¿Quién lo querría?

—Todos los hombres.

Eso le provocó a ella una carcajada, y él la miró con una amplia sonrisa que lo hizo parecer mucho más joven.

Oh, Lisa, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?

Pero cuando él la llevó más lejos de la casa, no se resistió. Aunque el jardín no era grande, los senderos que giraban entre arbustos y espalderas, creaban la ilusión de intimidad. Sólo la ilusión, ya que las risitas, conversaciones y algún gritito ocasional podían oírse por todas partes.

Era un jardín que ya había perdido las flores, pero alguien había plantado nicotianas y alhelís que perfumaban el aire, y los senderos estaban llenos de plantas trepadoras que liberaban su aroma mientras caminaban. El bochorno del aire

aumentaba la sensación de insensatez. Esto no era necesario para llevar a cabo su plan, aunque se adecuaba a lo que él pretendía.

Intentaría besarla, quizás seducirla para demostrar que él era el que mandaba. Era una de esas cosas del orgullo masculino que ella reconocía sin comprenderlas en absoluto.

La pregunta era, ¿qué era lo que iba a permitirle, y por qué?

Hunter se detuvo bajo un árbol.

—¿Cree que es demasiado pronto para pedir su mano en matrimonio?

Aunque era ridículo, el pulso se le disparó.

—Parecería algo impetuoso.

—Bien. Por una vez debería ser una mujer audaz e impetuosa.

El tono la hirió, la luz de un farol ámbar sobre la cabeza de él hizo que sus

rasgos pareciendo duros, resaltando la cicatriz dentada.

—Me fugué con Riber —dijo ella, y disfrutó con la sorpresa de él.

—¿Su familia no lo aprobaba?

—Era extranjero y lo logró todo por sí mismo.

—Debió de haberle amado muchísimo.

Después de un segundo, ella respondió.

—Sí, lo amé.

Y no era mentira. El amor apasionado e impetuoso la había llevado a los brazos de Karl, a un amor apasionado e impetuoso cuidadosamente creado y tan irreal como esta devoción fingida.

—Entonces vuelva a saltarse las normas —Le cogió las manos—. Acepte ahora mismo casarse conmigo. Mañana pondremos un anuncio en los periódicos y escandalizaremos a todo Londres.

Lisa comprendió que él hablaba por si alguien pudiera estar oyéndoles, y era posible que así fuera. Era vagamente consciente de que había una pareja cerca de ellos que hablaba con suavidad, pero con seriedad sobre el significado de la libertad y el amor.

Ah, la juventud.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

No había ningún motivo para dudar.

—Muy bien. Él sonrió. Incluso bajo aquella luz ámbar su expresión parecía cálida.

—Me ha hecho muy feliz.

—¿Yo?

—Por supuesto. Ahora tengo que besarla. Pero no aquí —dijo Hunter antes de que ella pudiera protestar —. Esta luz ámbar le hace cosas terribles a su aspecto.

Aquel punto de vista desconcertante logró que él la llevara hacia sombras más profundas, sin apenas rastro de luz. Fue entonces cuando Lisa recuperó el juicio.

—No tiene permiso para besarme.

—¿Va a gritar? —La atrajo a sus brazos—. ¿No cree que así echaría a perder el espectáculo?

Ella hizo presión sobre su pecho con las manos.

—¡Deténgase!

Sin embargo, de manera sorprendente, la fuerza de él y aquel cuerpo duro la debilitaron, como siempre. Karl no la había amado, pero era un buen amante cuando se tomaba la molestia, y le había proporcionado lo que más la excitaba.

Aparecía en mitad de un día rutinario, la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba al dormitorio. Ella estaba al borde del orgasmo incluso antes de que él le quitara la ropa, y se aseguraba de que su esposa cayera en aquella locura dos o tres veces más antes de continuar con las ocupaciones del día, dejándola totalmente lánguida. Saciada. Vencida por su propia carnalidad.

Y eso había sido una conquista, una cuestión de orgullo para él, le gustaba tener éxito en todo.

Lisa lo sabía, pero nunca tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirse.

Dios, ahora no necesitaba revivir esos recuerdos. A pesar de la piel ardiente y los muslos doloridos, dijo: — Béseme a la fuerza, Lord Hunter, y nuestro trato habrá acabado. Me habrá robado el dinero que ya se ha gastado, y le aseguro que no verá ni un penique más.

No podía ver su expresión, pero los brazos del hombre ni se tensaron ni se aflojaron.

—Ya me amenazaste en otra ocasión, Lisa. ¿No has aprendido que me da igual? Envíame al infierno si quieres. Conseguiré ese beso.

La rodeó con fuerza entre sus brazos, luego le cogió la cabeza y la besó.

La cautivó.

El sobresalto y los recuerdos lujuriosos hicieron que abriera la boca y se apretara más a él, traicionándose por completo. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde que un hombre la había abrazado y besado así. Siempre se había dicho que se alegraba de estar sin ello, y ahora sabía que era una mentira.

Se dio cuenta que había metido las manos bajo la chaqueta de Hunter y que estaba pasando sus manos a lo largo de la espalda cubierta por la seda y el lino. Se obligó a dejar de hacer eso, pero el corazón le latía con furia, lo que revelaba un ansia que exigía una liberación.

Los labios masculinos liberaron los de ella y se deslizaron hacia el cuello.

Debería detenerlo ya. Debería. En lugar de eso, luchaba por no caer al suelo y arrancarle la ropa.

Él metió un muslo entre los de ella.

Lisa oyó su propio gemido de necesidad, y por fin logró romper el abrazo.

—Det...

La mano de Hunter le tapó con fuerza la boca. Él tenía razón. Había estado a punto de gritar.

—Silencio —dijo él con suavidad—. Silencio.

Nada de disculpas, sólo los mismos sonidos tranquilizadores que podría haberle murmurado a un animal frenético.

Un animal.

Oh, Dios.

Lisa cerró los ojos, terriblemente mortificada por haber reaccionado de aquella manera a las cínicas atenciones de un hombre más apropiado para ser su hijastro que para ser su amante. Y después se encontró de nuevo entre sus brazos, abrazada con mucha suavidad, pero con la cara apretada contra su hombro, por si acaso.

¡Oh, ojalá pudiera borrar esos momentos de locura! Ojalá pudiera alejarse de él con frialdad, y no volver a verle nunca más.

_Puedes hacerlo_, le susurró una voz. _Dale el dinero y vete._

No podía hacerlo. Él necesitaba algo más que el dinero. Necesitaba una ruptura limpia con la vida disipada, y ayuda para volver a la normalidad, a la sobriedad. El que se hubiera deshonrado a sí mismo robándole aquel beso demostraba que todavía estaba hundido en un pozo. Sospechaba que pronto atravesaría la línea y se pegaría un tiro.

Apartó un poco la cabeza para respirar con más libertad y él se lo permitió. Pero apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella y dejó que la abrazara con fuerza. Desesperada, comprendió que Rick estaba saboreando aquel abrazo. ¿Con qué frecuencia había estado él abrazado a alguien sin ningún objetivo?

Era posible que su madre y sus dos hermanas le hubieran abrazado cuando él lo necesitaba. Su madre y su hermana pequeña habían muerto de gripe. La hermana

mayor había muerto de parto por las mismas fechas de la batalla de Waterloo.

Su padre se había pegado un tiro no mucho después, y quizás las otras muertes habían sido parte del motivo. Pero sobre todo había sido por las deudas, y éstas habían sido por culpa de Karl.

Seguro que había habido mujeres en su vida cuando estuvo en el extranjero, ¿pero habían sido de aquéllas que lo abrazarían cuando lo necesitara? ¿De aquéllas ante las que podría admitir sus miedos y sus dudas? ¿De aquéllas ante las que podría llorar?

¿Se había permitido a sí mismo llorar alguna vez?

Sus propios ojos se estaban empañando, las lágrimas le escocían en la garganta, y se dio cuenta de que con las manos le acariciaba la espalda. De forma maternal, se dijo a sí misma. Era probable que la viera como una sustituta de su madre.

Le faltó poco para echarse a reír histéricamente.

Se esforzó por recuperar la calma y alzó la mirada.

—Creo que estamos prometidos en matrimonio, Lord Hunter.

No podía ver los rasgos del hombre, pero eso significaba que él tampoco podía ver los de ella. Sin embargo el silencio se prolongó durante mucho tiempo antes de que Hunter preguntara.

—¿Quiere que envíe el anuncio a los periódicos? Ella oyó la sorpresa en el tono de voz.

—Sí. Después de otro silencio el hombre preguntó:

—¿Y luego, qué? ¿Pasamos por los preparativos de un acuerdo matrimonial?

—¿Por qué no? Me servirá de modelo para cuando me comprometa de verdad en matrimonio.

Él se apartó poco a poco, luego la cogió del brazo y la llevó de vuelta al camino

y a la luz ámbar.

—Le pido disculpas por lo que ha pasado —dijo él mirando hacia el frente—. No ha hecho usted más que ser amable, y la he atacado y asustado. Ya que es lo bastante amable como para seguir con el trato, le doy mi palabra que esto no volverá a pasar.

Lisa se tragó la protesta que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Así era como debía ser, y si Hunter no se había dado cuenta del verdadero motivo de la reacción de ella, bueno, eso era una bendición.

—Bien, entonces ya está todo resuelto. Ahora me gustaría irme a casa. ¿Nos

escoltará a Claudia y a mí?

—Por supuesto.

Pero se detuvo bajo la brillante luz de un farol y con habilidad puso un poco de orden en la apariencia de Losa, enderezándole el collar de perlas, ajustándole la manga y

colocándole un rizo en una horquilla.

Cada roce era una tentación que quemaba, pero Lisa se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en el hecho de que él volvía a mostrar su inteligencia. Ya había bastantes habladurías sin necesidad de que entraran en la casa con aspecto desaliñado.

Probablemente arreglarse después de un escarceo amoroso en el jardín era parte de las habilidades de un oficial del ejército.

—¿Había muchos acontecimientos sociales en la península? —preguntó ella, y para no ser menos, le arregló el pañuelo del cuello, agradeciendo el llevar guantes. Incluso con ellos, la sensación de la piel masculina, lisa en la barbilla firme, o los músculos y tendones del cuello, podrían llevarla a la locura.

Cielos, pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba profunda y desesperadamente.

—Algunas veces —respondió él, levantando la barbilla para facilitarle a ella la

tarea—. Sobre todo en Lisboa. Y París. Y Bruselas.

El baile de la duquesa de Richmond, en el que los oficiales habían conseguido escabullirse, a muchos de ellos no se les volvió a ver con vida. Sí, no había duda que él tenía experiencia en acompañar en los bailes a señoritas respetables, y de vez en cuando escabullirse para conseguir un beso —o incluso más—en un jardín.

Esposas desatendidas y viudas hambrientas. Ella ya sabía cómo veían los hombres esas cosas. Karl había dicho que los hombres también pensaban en las mujeres como cielo, purgatorio o infierno, pero con un doble sentido. Evaluaban así a las novias, pero también usaban los mismos términos para evaluar a las amantes.

En una amante potencial, el infierno era malo, o estaba casada con un hombre suspicaz y vengativo, o mancillada de alguna otra manera. Ningún hombre inteligente escogía a una amante así, pero aún oía la risa de Karl cuando comentaba que a menudo el camino hacia el infierno estaba plagado de buenas

intenciones.

El purgatorio era lo que la mayoría de los hombres tenían que tolerar para conseguir relaciones sexuales sin tener que pagar ni casarse.

El cielo era una mujer casada, atractiva, con un fuerte apetito sexual y un marido no peligroso. Algunas viudas entraban en esa categoría si rechazaban de plano el volver a casarse.

Lisa comprendió que en ciertos aspectos ella era el cielo. Incluso era estéril.

Una notable ventaja.

Le dio un último toque nervioso a la tela almidonada, y luego le cogió del brazo para entrar de nuevo en la casa. Sabía que la gente con la que se encontraban se había demorado en la sala donde habían cenado para observarlos mientras iban en busca de Claudia. Lo más probable es que todos supieran ya que La Reina del Hielo había salido al jardín con el joven y libertino Lord Hunter que tan desesperadamente necesitaba dinero.

Vio algunas muecas de disgusto y decepción en los abejorros y sus familias,

algunas miradas de interés, e incluso de piedad.

Era difícil no ponerse a gritar una explicación.

_¡Por supuesto que no estoy fascinada por este joven embaucador! Le estoy salvando. ¡Dentro de algunas semanas me veré libre, y él también!_

Gracias le fueran dadas a Dios por Claudia. Lisa se quedó en blanco y no era capaz de mantener una conversación, pero Claudia charló con Hunter sin ninguna inhibición en absoluto.

Cuando subieron al carruaje, Claudia había abordado el tema de la familia de él y le había dado el pésame por todas aquellas pérdidas. Durante el trayecto descubrió el hecho de que el joven había tenido poco contacto con lo que le quedaba de familia, y le había dado a entender que debería cambiar eso.

Lisa vigilaba ansiosa cualquier signo de que al lord se le acabara la paciencia, pero él parecía, más que nada, aturdido.

Claudia siguió después con la guerra, obteniendo un resumen de su carrera antes de desviar la conversación hacia su tema favorito, el duque de Wellington y sus estrategias militares en Waterloo un tema totalmente inapropiado para una mujer pero que Claudia dominaba a la perfección.

Hunter tenía una expresión entre asombrada e indulgente.

—Si quiere usted historias del gran hombre, señora Grand, tendrá que esperar a conocer a mi amigo Lord Fokker él era parte de su personal.

—Oh, sí. Me encantaría conocerlo.— En serio? —pregunto Lisa, así como habían historias del patriotismo de Lord Fokker existían muchas historias más sobre sus hazañas con el género femenino, cosa que a Claudia le molestaba en demasía, nunca había entendido la necesidad de un hombre de tener más de una mujer. Creía al igual que Lisa que un verdadero hombre es el que tiene una y la mantiene contenta.

Claudia solo enarco una ceja antes de responderle con la franqueza que la caracterizaba sin importarle que Hunter estuviese con ellas– Querida el hecho que un hombre sea un promiscuo no implica que sea poco interesante o idiota, en realidad para hacer lo que supuestamente Lord Fokker hace con las mujeres debe tener algo de cerebro y esa es la parte de el que yo quiero ver.

-Mientras no quieres ver otras partes de el- le murmuro Lisa de forma automática.

-Y si quisiera ver otras partes de el qué? Hayes, si te acuerdas soy viuda, y las viudas podemos tener una canita al aire. – El tono en que lo dijo Claudia daba a entender que no hablaba de si misma, sino más bien de la química que había entre Hunter y ella. Lisa se limitó a sonrojarse y a callar, le encantaba tener una buena discusión verbal con Claudia el problema es que casi nunca ganaba.

Rick sonrió no pudo evitarlo, se había topado de repente con dos mujeres interesantes e intensas cuando creía que ya nada le interesaba en esta vida.

Mientras Claudia y Rick seguían conversando Lisa los miraba contenta y desconcertada de que Claudia pudiera tratar con Hunter mientras a ella le resultaba imposible.

Por supuesto, que Claudia no sentía ninguna atracción por esta peligrosa criatura. Se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que la mención casual de Lord Fokker representaba. Hunter necesitaba a sus amigos. Quizás ella podría localizarlos en su lugar.

Por fin el carruaje se detuvo delante de su casa y se acabó la primera batalla.

—Norton puede llevarle a su casa, milord. Él había salido para ayudarlas a bajar.

—No es necesario. Y está algo lejos.—Es muy necesario —dijo Claudia con firmeza—. Su alojamiento está demasiado lejos, y no parece confortable —Se volvió hacia Lisa—. Creo que debería compartir la casa con nosotros.

—¡Claudia, eso es imposible!

—¿Por qué? Tenemos un dormitorio vacío, y tanto yo como los demás podemos servir de chaperones si alguien cree que es necesario. ¿Y bien, milord?

Hunter pasó la mirada de una a otra.

—¿Los otros? Después de media hora de estar con Claudia, el pobre hombre parecía haber sido tragado por el océano y arrojado empapado y agotado. Ella se había dedicado a analizar cada parte de su alma que se dejaba ver, tal y como hacia con Lisa y solo había rasgado la corteza, seguramente quería seguir diseccionándolo como a un insecto.

—Los otros invitados —dijo Lisa, incapaz de ocultar una sonrisa comprensiva— Una tía y un tío de mi difunto marido que viven aquí desde hace años. Están algo impedidos, pero son muy agradables. También está mi sobrina Samantha, y Claudia, por supuesto que ha decidido honrarme con su presencia y pasar una temporada conmigo.

Mientras hablaba comprendió que teniéndolo en la casa, le simplificaría enormemente controlar su estilo de vida. Con él lejos, en Holborn, estaría siempre preocupada por si bebía, jugaba, o preparaba la pistola. Claudia tenia razón, era mejor que se mudara con ellas.

—Eso representaría un ahorro, y mi pobre ayuda de cámara estaría encantado de volver a la civilización... Si está usted segura que no hará caso a los chismorreos, ya que esto causará muchas habladurías.

—Las habladurías surgirán de todos modos, y será más conveniente tenerle cerca. Por favor, permita que Norton le acompañe a su alojamiento, y mañana, trasládese aquí con nosotros.

Él hizo una inclinación.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, como siempre, oh, reina de mi corazón —Había un filo cortante en la última parte de la frase, y ella se preguntó si el hombre se habría dado cuenta de su propósito.

No era un estúpido. ¿Por qué había asumido que lo sería? Porque, pensó mientras se alejaba en el carruaje, muchos de los oficiales de caballería que había conocido lo habían sido. Impetuosos, valientes, pero no con un intelecto brillante. Más bien tenía entendido que aquellos que eran inteligentes eran destinados a otros deberes.

—Bien hecho —dijo Claudia al entrar en el vestíbulo—. Todo está arreglado.

—Creo que el que se traslade aquí es un poco exagerado.

—¿De verdad?

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

—Le queda mucho camino por recorrer. Pero creo que con nuestra supervisión va ha salir adelante.

—Lisa cariño no guardes muchas esperanzas, Dios sabe que cuando un hombre quiere autodestruirse encontrara la manera para hacerlo —dijo Claudia con una mueca—.

—Crees que es una causa perdida? — si Claudia creía que no tenia salvación es muy probable que no la tuviese, ella era perceptiva de esa forma—.

—No lo sé, creo que necesita algo a lo que aferrarse y definitivamente creo que vivir en esta casa le hará bien. Pero también creo que aunque arruines tu reputación tratando de salvarlo no podrás hacerlo a menos que el quiera ser salvado. Solo el tiempo lo dirá lo que si te digo Lisa es que necesitas aliados dudo mucho que nosotras dos solas podamos sacarlo del camino de perdición que ha escogido vivir —le respondió Claudia con un encogimiento de hombros—.

—Creo que debo buscar a Lord Fokker y hablar con él, con respecto a Rick

—Yo también había pensado en eso, aunque los hombres no aprecian que se inmiscuyan en sus asuntos eso podría ser contraproducente. Tal vez debes dejar que la oportunidad se presente sola, salir con Hunter, dejarse ver hasta que se topen con Fokker de allí lo podrías invitar a casa para que así ellos retomen su amistad. Es posible que no se reuniera con el porque le diera vergüenza el estado de su hogar.

Lisa miró a su alrededor, paredes pálidas, pilares de mármol, y discretas estatuas clásicas. Karl había hecho todo lo posible para impresionar, y esta casa había sido su punto culminante para lograrlo. Ella había sido otro, si Rick decidía invitar a un amigo seria recibido como un Rey. Todo con tal de que sea recibido nuevamente en sociedad con los brazos abiertos.

La perspectiva de tener a Hunter en su casa la atemorizaba un poco. Su marido le había enseñado muchas lecciones, incluyendo que la mayoría de la gente tenía dos o más caras. Ya le había visto varias caras a Lord Hunter, pero sospechaba que había más. Las seis semanas surgieron ante ella amenazadoras se despidió de Claudia y se dirigió con rapidez a la paz del santuario de su dormitorio, pero los incómodos recuerdos permanecieron. Había disfrutado de las exigentes visitas de Karl a su cama. Pero una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de la verdad —que ella era sólo una parte de su estrategia para entrar y beneficiarse de la sociedad inglesa—aquel anhelo la había avergonzado.

Mientras la doncella le quitaba las exquisitas galas, recordó muchas noches solitarias en las que había ansiado que él viniera a ella. A menudo había pensado en visitarlo ella, pero nunca había encontrado el coraje para hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Su interés por ella provenía en el mejor de los casos de un suave afecto, y en el peor de la necesidad de mantenerla tranquila para que no rompiera la ilusión del éxito perfecto.

Suplicar por más había sido inconcebible.

Aunque Karl había sido discreto, sabía que tenía amantes. Todas habían sido mujeres vistosas y llenas de vida. No como ella.

También sabía que tenía bastardos, porque él la informó de cada uno de ellos y de las disposiciones que había tomado. Todo había sido especificado en su testamento. Otra carga heredada.

Y luego estaba Samantha. Llamada Sammy por la familia.

La madre de Sammy había sido una prima de Karl de la aristocracia belga, Clarette, pero también era hija de Karl. Cuando sus padres oficiales murieron, había venido a vivir con él. Nunca se habló del tema, pero la tía Louise y el tío Charles sabían que Karl y Clarette habían estado enamorados desde la adolescencia.

Samantha era una muchacha encantadora, pero Lisa se había sentido molesta por tener un reproche a su infertilidad bajo su techo. Claudia le había dicho varias veces que no tenia porque soportarlo. Que bien se mudara ella o les buscara una casa para que se mudaran ellos. Lo que no entendía Claudia es que a ella no le gustaba la soledad. Que no era tan fuerte como ella para vivir sola en un mausoleo rodeada de lujos pero sin gente con quien hablar o con quien compartir. Y ahora en un arranque de locura había invitado a su casa a un demonio.

Un demonio muy atractivo, pero un demonio, al fin y al cabo

Sonrió con ironía mientras se secaba las manos y se aplicaba la crema. Por ese lado no había ningún peligro. Si no había sido capaz de ir a su marido a exigirle sexo, seguro que no invadiría las habitaciones de su acompañante contratado, con esa idea en la mente se quedó dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa estaba sentada en el escritorio de su tocador intentando fingir que trabajaba llevando las cuentas, pero con cada sentido alerta para oír su llegada. Había enviado el coche y no había ninguna razón para creer que no viniera cuando lo tuviera todo organizado. De todos modos, supo que no tendría un momento de paz hasta que él estuviese allí.

A salvo.

Oh, que disparate, pero así era como se sentía.

Se le escapó una risa, y apoyó la frente en la mano. Quería envolver al hombre en algodones y protegerlo, como una madre con un niño delicado. ¿Había algo más ridículo?

Aún así, no era ridículo pensar que era delicado, si con ello se entendía como frágil. Era su cometido lograr que fuera fuerte otra vez, sin ceder en lo otro, a los deseos más básicos.

¿Un carruaje? Se levantó a toda prisa y observó con atención por la ventana. Lo era. Su carruaje. ¡Por fin! El corazón le empezó a latir con velocidad, así que se obligó a estar quieta y respirar hondo.

Vas a hacer que sea fuerte otra vez, Lisa, y luego vas a dejarle ir. No debes permitir que ocurra nada que pueda enredarlo contigo.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, lo que era una advertencia alarmante.

Y aunque muestre interés en ti, será sólo un juego, un juego para demostrar que él es el señor más que el deudor. ¡Ten algo de orgullo!

Eso fue lo que surtió más efecto para recobrar el juicio. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que mostraba la frialdad y elegancia habitual. El sencillo vestido mañanero era blanco con un franja estrecha de color azul claro. Un pañuelo garantizaba la modestia, y hacía juego con una cofia blanca atada bajo la barbilla por una cinta azul claro. Parecía una viuda perfecta y respetable, y así acorazada, bajó para saludar a su invitado.

Casi chocó con Samantha que se había precipitado hacia las escaleras.

—Sólo quería ver —susurró la muchacha, mostrando sus hoyuelos—. Esta mañana lo he buscado en la hemeroteca de la biblioteca. ¡Se le menciona cuatro veces! Debe de ser muy valiente.

—Sí, así lo creo —El instinto hizo que Lisa hablara con tranquilidad aunque sabía que tendría que actuar como una tonta enamorada. Miró a su "sobrina" de dieciséis años y le volvió a colocar una horquilla para que le sujetara algunos rizos que se habían liberado—. Ya que estás presentable, ¿por qué no bajas y dejas que te presente correctamente?

Un placer alborozado iluminó la cara de Sammy. No era de las que escondían sus emociones. Las mostraba todas, y por lo general con una intensidad dos veces mayor de lo normal.

Al ser bajita y con el cabello castaño claro, Samantha no podía pretender ser bella, pero tenía bastante vivacidad y carácter para tener un enorme éxito cuando Lisa la lanzara al mundo. Ahora tenía dieciséis años. Su presentación sería el año próximo, no podría aplazarlo. Una responsabilidad desalentadora.

Oyó como se abría la puerta de abajo, y voces. Siguió bajando, consciente de Samantha que iba a su lado, como si su entusiasmo tuviera sonido propio. Rogó al cielo que a ella no se la pudiera oír. En la curva de las escaleras, desde donde se divisaba el vestíbulo, se detuvo un momento.

Hunter iba vestido con una chaqueta marrón y unos pantalones de color ante que podrían ser los mismos que llevaba hacía dos días, pero que ahora estaban limpios. Parecía tan cómodo con ellos que fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Se sintió cautivada por la gracia fluida con la que se movía, y con la sonrisa espontánea y genuina que dirigió al lacayo que había entrado el baúl.

Era un joven tan guapo...

Se obligó a concentrarse y volvió a ponerse en movimiento, llegó al final de las escaleras, y luego cruzó el vestíbulo con la mano extendida.

—Lord Hunter, sea bienvenido a mi casa.

Él se giró, todavía sonriendo, y se inclinó sobre la mano.

— Ha sido muy amable al invitarme, señora Riber. Desvió los ojos hacia Sammy y Lisa dijo: —Mi sobrina, milord. Samantha Porter.

Él se inclinó, y Samantha hizo una reverencia, con los hoyuelos muy marcados por el entusiasmo. Oh, Dios, pensó Lisa, no permitas que se encapriche con él. No me siento capaz de enfrentarme a esto encima de todo lo demás.

Entonces se dio cuenta que él se encontraba cómodo charlando con Sammy, y si ese hombre tuviera hoyuelos también los mostraría.

¡Oh, Dios, no permitas que se enamore de Sammy!

Pero entonces, con un escalofrío se dio cuenta que era muy probable que eso sucediera. Ambos iban a encontrarse continuamente. ¿Y qué había de malo en ello? En un año Samantha estaría preparada para su primera temporada, y si Lord Hunter la cortejaba entonces, sería de lo más apropiado.

¡Eso haría que ella fuera su madrastra secreta!

Era la manera correcta de verlo, se dijo con severidad.

Él volvió a girarse hacia ella.

—El anuncio ya está en los periódicos, querida. Tal vez debería buscar un momento de intimidad para esto, pero ¿por qué no puede ser el mundo testigo de nuestra felicidad? —Sacó un anillo del bolsillo y le tendió la mano.

Con una rápida mirada vio que Samantha continuaba allí de pie, con las manos entrelazadas y una expresión de éxtasis, sin mostrar ningún signo de celos. Aún.

Lisa no se había esperado eso. Con rapidez se quitó el anillo que le había dado Karl y alargó la mano. Él le puso el anillo nuevo en el dedo, con algo de dificultad.

La miró con expresión compungida.

—Lo he llevado al joyero, pero creo que se tendrá que ensanchar un poco.

—Es bastante fácil de hacer —Se miró el anillo, que resultó sorprendentemente modesto. El pequeño diamante del centro estaba rodeado de perlas. No le importaba la simplicidad, pero había esperado una declaración pretenciosa. Quizás porque recordaba la de Karl. El anillo que acababa de quitarse llevaba un diamante azul muy grande.

—Las piedras más pequeñas eran rubíes pero los he hecho cambiar —dijo Hunter—. Ya que he observado que tiene preferencia por los colores pálidos.

A ella no le había gustado el anillo de Karl, que había sido soso y ostentoso, aunque no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro. No por el valor, sino por lo soso. ¿Era así como él la veía?

Lo miró, vestido de ante y marrón, y a Samantha con su alegre vestido a rayas con una faja azul celeste.

Quizás había llegado el momento de cambiar. Pero no durante las próximas seis semanas. Para este asunto, lo soso estaba bien. Muy bien.

—Es precioso —comentó ella—. Ahora deje que le enseñe la casa y su

habitación, milord.

Mandó a Sammy de regreso a sus lecciones —no quería ningún incipiente amor durante al menos seis semanas —y lo condujo al piso de arriba.

Cuando Rick estuvo por fin solo en su dormitorio, movió la cabeza con pesar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo rodeado de tal opulencia? ¿Lo había estado

alguna vez?

Steynings en su juventud había sido una casa de campo elegante, pero casa de campo al fin y al cabo. Las casas de sus mejores amigos habían sido mejores. La vida en el ejército le había llevado por toda clase de sitios, desde porquerizas a palacios, pero todos habían sido construidos hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Esta casa debía tener unos veinte años y estaba decorada con gran riqueza y bastante buen gusto. Y no es que a él le gustara —nunca antes había estado en un lugar donde todo pareciera tan brillante y nuevo— pero era un lugar extraordinario.

—Recuerda bien que éste no es tu lugar, Rick — refunfuñó, explorando sus nuevas habitaciones.

Los criados ya habían colocado sus escasas pertenencias en los cajones, y en una mesa había copas, varios decantadores llenos, y cuencos de fruta y frutos secos. Un lujoso escritorio con el frente de marquetería contenía papel de calidad y todo necesario para escribir. Los estantes de cristal que estaban enfrente tenían una selección de libros que parecían elegidos para satisfacer todos los gustos posibles.

¿Los había elegido ella?

No había sido inteligente aceptar trasladarse allí, pero la noche anterior no había sido capaz de resistirse. La vida cómoda le tentaba, pero también quería llegar a conocer a Lisa Riber, comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando y el modo en que él se sentía.

¡Por Dios, casi la había seducido! En aquel momento no se lo había parecido, pero por la reacción de ella, era obvio que él lo había interpretado todo mal. Por supuesto que sí. Él era un criado contratado, nada más, y la había atacado.

Anoche se lo había repetido a sí mismo varias veces.

Había estado implicado el orgullo, sí. Había querido dominarla. Un pensamiento repugnante. Sin embargo había perdido el control.

Algo en ella lo volvía loco. Y no era su frialdad. Hoy, cuando ella estaba bajando las escaleras, la forma en la que se movía lo había dejado prácticamente sin aliento, a pesar de llevar un vestido pálido sin forma y aquella cofia que ocultaba su cabellera.

La noche anterior había llevado un turbante de forma elaborada. En la primera reunión llevaba una toca. Casi le enfurecía que ella escondiera el cabello. Unos suaves rizos color miel se habían soltado de la cofia, y cuando ella se había girado hacia su sobrina, había podido ver unos rizos que se le habían escapado sobre el cuello largo y pálido.

¿Era rizado? ¿Cómo lo llevaba peinado? ¿Lo tenía muy largo? ¿Cómo se vería

desnuda en la cama con el pelo suelto rodeándola?

Ya basta, Rick.

Se puso un puño en la boca.

Deja de comportarte como un animal. Es una viuda adulta y respetable que ni

siquiera le permitiría tocarla si no fuera por ese excéntrico plan suyo.

La guerra lo había vuelto rudo. Lo había arruinado en fortuna y en espíritu.

¿Qué hacía ahora, después de todo, sino marchar bajo el sonido del tambor del deber, primero el pie izquierdo, después el pie derecho, como el más miserable imbécil de la infantería?

En seis semanas tendría bastante dinero para continuar la marcha, y desde luego nunca volvería a ver a Lisa Riber. Mejor dicho, a Lisa Hayes… le estaba comenzando a molestar llamarla por el apellido de su difunto marido.

Asistieron a dos reuniones multitudinarias y por la noche a una velada. Lisa quería que no hubiera dudas y comprobar las primeras reacciones. Lisa tuvo que soportar algunos comentarios maliciosos acerca de la juventud y el atractivo de él, y sobre el traslado a su casa, pero la mayoría de la gente pareció aceptar la situación, aunque les pareció divertido.

Dejó que Hunter decidiera cómo comportarse, y él consiguió proyectar una especie de adoración reverente que le hacía querer gritar. Ya era malo que se la considerara una mujer mayor haciendo el tonto debido a la lujuria. Pero era aún peor ser venerada como una santa.

Pero durante la tarde empezó a preguntarse si él no lo hacía a propósito para

intentar contrarrestar los aspectos más sórdidos.

Si era así, no surtió efecto.

—¡Querida — dijo Emily Galman, una mujer elegante y avariciosa que Lisa conocía desde su primera temporada—, lleva un tigre en la correa!. Te estaré observando para descubrir señales de mordiscos.

Su mirada era aguda y lóbrega.

—Es muy atractivo —comentó Cissy Embleborough, que había hecho la reverencia al mismo tiempo —. Sin embargo, no creo que yo me encontrara cómoda con él.

—La comodidad no lo es todo —Lisa lamentó de inmediato aquellas palabras. Cissy se rió.

—Cierto. Pero puede llegar con el tiempo.

Fue tres días más tarde que se encontró a Sarah Dixon en una exposición privada de arte medieval.

—Lisa—dijo Sarah, llevándola a un rincón tranquilo—, ¿estás segura de lo qué haces?

—¿Lo que hago? —a pesar de la suavidad de las palabras, había algo feroz en la conducta de Sarah.

—Es un joven tan confundido. ¿Estás siendo justa?

—No es...—Una mujer de tu edad debería ser inteligente por los dos, no...¡no usar a alguien!

Lisa sabía que se estaba ruborizando.

—No le estoy usando, Sarah —dijo ella, rogando para que no se montara una escena—. Me voy a casar con él. Y si crees que él no quiere...

—Por supuesto que quiere —siseó Sarah—. Eres tan rica como Creso. ¿Pero qué más puedes ofrecerle? Eres vieja y estéril.

Eso fue tan cruel que Lisa se quedó helada. Pero entonces comprendió que Sarah pensaba en el hijo que había perdido, un hombre de la misma edad. La mujer estaba reaccionando como si Lisa hubiera atrapado a Ben. Ella no había atrapado a nadie, pero pensar en sí misma y en Ben, a quién conocía desde que era un niño al que aún no le habían salido todos los dientes, la hizo encogerse de vergüenza.

Deseó explicarse, pero no quería revelarle a nadie el pecado de Karl. Quizás sí que era como él había creído, siempre intentando guardar las apariencias.

—Nosotros nos llevamos bien —dijo con rigidez—. Él es una excelente compañía.

Sarah se había puesto roja de indignación.

—¡Le conoces desde hace menos de una semana! Gravenham nunca debería

habértelo presentado.

Lisa tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante la nota de reprobación al mencionar a Gravenham, pero se lamentó por el dolor de su prima.

—Has de darle la libertad —dijo Sarah—. Sabes que él no puede echarse atrás.

Ni yo tampoco pensó Lisa. —Pero nos llevamos muy bien.

Sarah la miró como si fuera un gusano, y se alejó.

Lisa soltó un suspiro, rezando para que su prima no hiciera de esto un alejamiento público.

Hunter se reunió con ella.

—Parece usted disgustada.

Ella se obligó a sonreír.

—La duquesa todavía llora la muerte de su hijo. A veces dice cosas que no quiere decir.

—Todos lamentamos la muerte de Lord Dixon. Tenía el don de la alegría.

Lisa le miró.

—Mi prima dijo que usted y sus amigos fueron amables con él.

—El también era nuestro amigo, aunque no creo que quiera hablar de la muerte ni de la guerra. Venga, el coro de la abadía está a punto de cantar "Palestrina".

Ella le siguió, sobre todo porque eso evitaría la necesidad de hablar durante un rato. Y sospechaba que ésa era también la idea de él.

Era como si algo agradable se hubiera echado a perder de repente. Se quedó sorprendida al comprender lo agradable que había sido, ya que en los pocos días

pasados había empezado a disfrutar de la temporada. Sus abejorros habían volado

hacia otros tarros de miel, pero la verdadera magia era que había disfrutado de la compañía de Hunter.

Él era siempre cortés y un escolta excelente y eficiente. No era un hombre ingenioso, pero mantenía una conversación hasta el final. Sabía coquetear de forma aceptable con las damas y bromear con los caballeros. Poco a poco la gente empezaba a mirar más allá del espantoso partido que era y de su reputación, y empezaba a aceptarle como el caballero que obviamente era.

Ahora, sin embargo, el recuerdo de Ben se alzaba estropeándolo todo. La familia de Lisa había visitado con regularidad Long Chart, la propiedad del duque de Dixon, y todavía recordaba a Ben cuando era apenas un bebé que empezaba a andar.

Ella tenía sólo ocho años, pero la imagen se le había quedado grabada porque el con solo 2 años había logrado escabullirse de su niñera y subir a un árbol, causando el caos total.

Ben debía tener unos siete años cuando había reclutado a la mayor parte de los niños de la zona para el absurdo plan de cavar un foso alrededor del castillo. El duque había quedado tan impresionado que dejó que acabaran el trabajo, pero a Lisa, investida con la dignidad de los trece años, él le había parecido una amenaza mugrienta.

La última vez que lo vio era un joven larguirucho y algo pasado de peso, con una amplia sonrisa, de paso por Londres hacia Cambridge.

En aquel entonces ya llevaba unos años casada, dueña y señora de su propia casa. También era más sabia y sabía que se había dejado engañar por un amor imaginario, y sospechaba que era estéril. Soportaba una vida difícil y llena de deberes, mientras que él había estado prácticamente brincando de expectación ante un futuro sin límites. Se había sentido vieja entonces, y se sentía vieja ahora.

Escuchando las voces angelicales que cantaban a varias voces —ella probablemente había estado bailando en alguna fiesta cuando la voz de Ben cambió, cuando la voz de Hunter cambió — se recordó que este compromiso era por completo imaginario.

Miró de reojo a su joven responsabilidad, a las líneas fuertes y tersas de su perfil, a la vibrante vitalidad de su piel. En sólo unos días, las señales de disipación habían desaparecido, pero las heridas interiores tardarían más en curarse.

Había empezado a dejarle elegir a él adónde iban, y al parecer Hunter prefería acontecimientos más culturales. Había elegido éste y lo estaba disfrutando.

Había estado en la guerra durante tanto tiempo que la mayor parte de los placeres

habituales de la sociedad debían de parecerle nuevos.

La reacción personal de ella hacia él, era su problema, suyo para controlarlo y suyo para ocultarlo. Mientras los días se convertían en semanas, el control no se hizo más fácil, pero pudo sobrellevarlo, ayudada por el hecho de que Hunter estaba cumpliendo su palabra. En ningún momento volvió a intentar besarla, o tocarla de cualquier forma que no fuera por cortesía.

Los peores momentos eran lo que pasaban juntos solos y en silencio, Claudia tenía tendencia a salir y desaparecer, a veces se llevaba a Samantha con ella, y los tíos de Karl poco salían de su habitación; así que Lisa se encontraba día tras días, pasando tiempo con él en el desayuno, o sentados en la salita china, o paseando por el jardín de verano. A veces hablaban, pero a menudo cada uno estaba inmerso en la lectura o incluso pensando.

Se parecía demasiado al comportamiento propio de un matrimonio, y eso le gustaba muchísimo. Se decía a sí misma que él se esforzaba por tener el mejor de los comportamientos durante esas seis semanas, y sabía que era verdad, pero incluso así pensaba que su vida en común iba sorprendentemente bien.

Hunter era tan bueno escuchando como conversando. Las conversaciones de Karl durante el desayuno eran en su mayor parte monólogos de cualquier asunto del día que le interesara. Ella había sido su atenta audiencia.

Hunter podía soportar un silencio. Karl parecía sentirse obligado a lanzar palabras en medio de cualquier silencio continuado, como si se tratara de un fanático.

A Hunter le gustaba leer. No disponían de mucho tiempo para la lectura, pero parecía disfrutar de ella. Escogía un libro aparentemente al azar de la excelente biblioteca, elegida por Karl una vez más para impresionar.

Oh sí, Hunter había hecho que una parte de su vida resultara muy agradable.

Gracias a Dios Claudia era el amortiguador. Iba con ellos a casi todos lados cuando salían, tratando a Hunter como a amigo, tal vez como a un hermano pequeño, y emitiendo una calidez relajante como un buen fuego. Toda la curación era gracias al trabajo de Claudia.

Pero entonces, un día, Lisa comprendió que los poderes de curación de Claudia no surtían efecto.

Charlaban antes de la cena cuando Claudia dijo algo acerca de la casa de Hunter. Él contestó con brusquedad y salió de la sala.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Claudia hizo una mueca.

—No debería haberlo presionado para que empezara a hacer planes, pero...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lisa—. Han pasado cuatro de las seis semanas. Ya

es hora que haga planes para restaurar Steynings.

—Querida, ¿no has notado que nunca habla del futuro?

Lisa se quedó sentada allí, con las manos en el regazo, recordando las cuatro semanas.

—Nunca del futuro, y rara vez del pasado. Pero habla con facilidad del presente. Porque el presente no es una amenaza.

—¿Amenaza? Creía que todo iba bien.

—Oh, él parece que está bien —dijo Claudia con un suspiro—. Está bien de salud, es cortés, incluso encantador. Pero es como una cáscara muy atractiva...sin nada dentro.

¿Nada? De repente a Lisa le costaba respirar, como si no hubiera aire.

—Pero no puedo retenerlo más de seis semanas.

—No, probablemente no. Así que debes encontrar un modo de entrar en esa cáscara.

—¿Y si no hay nada allí? —Era una especie de protesta. Se había esforzado tanto por mantenerse alejada.

—Pues habrá que poner algo. ¿Qué pasa con aquel amigo suyo Lord Fokker? Y el otro del que a comenzado a hablar últimamente.

—¿Max?, creo que dijo que se llamaba, Maximiliam Sterling. Parece que le gusta hablar de sus travesuras infantiles.

—Exacto. ¿Dónde están? Necesita a sus viejos amigos, amigos que le harán enfrentarse a un pasado difícil y planear un futuro difícil.

—¿Crees que los está evitando? Oh, cielos. Nunca va a esos sitios de hombres

como Tattersall, o Cribb, ¿verdad? o a clubes o cafés. Me ha parecido bien, pensando que así estaba a salvo. Pero eso lo ha mantenido alejado de sus amigos.

—O sus amigos le evitan a él —dijo Claudia —. Averígualo. Encuéntralos.

Un lacayo anunció la cena y Lisa se levantó, estremeciéndose ante aquellas instrucciones. No quería involucrarse tanto. Le daba miedo acercarse demasiado a él.

Cuando salió de la sala se preguntó qué hacer respecto a la velada en el teatro que había planificado para aquella noche. Tenía invitados en su palco de Drury Lane para ver a la señora Blanche Hardcastle interpretar Titania. No había ninguna razón para no ir, salvo que Hunter y ella nunca habían salido una noche por separado, y a ella le preocupaba lo que él pudiera hacer.

¿Qué hacía cuando estaba solo en su habitación?

No bebía para ahogar sus penas. Aunque odiaba hacerlo, le había preguntado al mayordomo, y los decantadores de su cuarto eran usados con moderación. Aunque sabía que no hacía falta que estuviera bebido para matarse, y lo más probable es que todavía tuviera la pistola.

Tendría que quedarse en casa esta noche, aunque si él se ocultaba en su habitación, no sabía que podía hacer para detenerle.

Sin embargo, Hunter apareció cuando cruzaba el pasillo, preparado para acompañarlas durante la cena. Por supuesto, pensó ella mientras le ponía la mano en el brazo. Él siempre sería muy puntilloso en prestarle el servicio por el que le había pagado.

Ella se comió la cena aunque no tenía apetito, preguntándose si podría usar su fuerte sentido del honor y del deber para salvarle.

Claudia, bendita fuera, reemprendió la conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada, y habló de diferentes planes para el jardín.

La obra de teatro fue sin duda excelente, y la etérea señora Hardcastle con su larga cabellera plateada era una perfecta reina de las hadas, pero Lisa prestó poca

atención. Se sentó en el palco buscando formas de poner a Hunter en contacto con su pasado, su futuro, y sus amigos.

Según había averiguado Fokker se había enlistado primero, y luego Hunter y Sterling lo habían seguido. Sin embargo, sus talentos e inclinaciones fueron diferentes, y sus carreras militares los habían separado. Roy había elegido la infantería, Rick y Max la caballería. Pero luego Max había sido trasladado a la División de Intendencia.

No se habían visto mucho los unos a los otros durante los años del ejército, pero Hunter no hablaba de ellos como si estuvieran enemistados. ¿Entonces por qué no mantenían el contacto, al menos aunque fuera por carta?

Lo más probable era que Lord Fokker estuviera muy ocupado, el descuido que habían sufrido sus propiedades mientras estuvo en servicio es bien conocido, pero aún así podría escribir. Max, Lord Maximiliam Sterling, es heredero de una casa solariega que según le habían dicho quedaba a menos de 20 minutos de la casa de Hunter. Eran vecinos desde niños.

Mientras que Fokker era hijo del mejor amigo del padre de Rick. Al morir su padre el padre de Rick lo tomo bajo su tutela y se fue a vivir con ellos. Según cuentan el padre de Rick lo trato siempre como si fuera su propio hijo.

Lo que lleva a preguntarse, ¿Donde están?

Por lo visto, Sterling estaba todavía cumpliendo con sus deberes en el extranjero, pero Fokker debía conocer las pérdidas terribles que había sufrido Hunter.—su madre, sus dos hermanas, y después su padre —y entonces, ¿por qué no hacía nada para ayudar? Si al menos uno de sus amigos estuviera aquí para ayudarla a salvar a Hunter...

El telón bajó, señalando el intermedio, y tuvo que apartar sus reflexiones a un lado para sonreír y hablar mientras un lacayo servía el refrigerio. Todos estaban encantados con la obra y complacidos con Titania.

—Dicen que el cabello de la señora Hardcastle es blanco natural —comentó Cissy Embleborough—, aunque todavía no ha cumplido los treinta años. Y siempre se viste de blanco —Cissy se inclinó para acercarse más y susurró—. Dicen que era la amante de Lord Fokker hasta que este se cansó de ella. No es tan pura como sugiere el blanco.

Lisa nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Sus invitados eran los Embleborough, incluidos el hijo y la hija de Cissy. Samantha también estaba allí, y Claudia, por supuesto.

Lisa dejó que la conversación fluyera a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo. Se dio cuenta que Hunter hacía lo mismo. ¿Lo hacía siempre, o era parte de su humor sombrío? Le dio la impresión de que ella no había sido muy perspicaz durante las últimas semanas.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta. El lacayo fue a abrir y se dio la vuelta para anunciar:

—Lord Fokker, señora.

Lisa contempló al hombre alto elegantemente vestido, sintiendo como si ella hubiera realizado un conjuro para hacerlo aparecer. Después se le ocurrió mirar a Hunter. Él ya estaba de pie.

—¡Roy!

Había alegría en su expresión, pero también muchas cosas más.


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 6

Él sonreía, y tuvo un doloroso vislumbre de la juventud perdida de él que ella nunca había visto antes.

Le estaba estrechando la mano a su amigo, y le dio la sensación de que le hubiera gustado abrazarle. No estaban enemistados y cualquiera que fuera la magia que había traído aquí a Lord Fokker, era una magia buena.

Todos los observaban, comprendiendo que era un momento importante, entonces Hunter se giró hacia ella.

—Lisa, ya te he hablado de Roy, de Lord Fokker, es un viejo amigo casi mi hermano mayor. Roy, ella es mi encantadora prometida, la señora Riber.

Ella le ofreció la mano.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle, Lord Fokker.

Por un momento le pareció un hombre duro, un halcón, aunque un segundo después no estuviera segura de por qué. No tenía nariz aguileña, ni ojos amarillos. Era extremadamente alto e intimidante, el pelo rubio cenizo un poco largo para los estándares de la moda y ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel morena. Sobre todo vestía elegante, haciendo incluso que el aspecto de Rick fuera casi un poco tosco.

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Lisa sintió la presión sobre el guante.

—Es injusto que Rick la haya visto antes de que yo pudiese tener una

oportunidad, señora Riber.

Ella empezó a sonreír, divertida por el flirteo, pero entonces percibió un destello de dureza en sus ojos profundamente azules. Un hombre duro, desde luego. Pero ¿por qué los ojos que estaban clavados en ella tenían una mirada tan agresiva?

—¿Cómo se encuentran sus propiedades Lord Fokker, tenía entendido que su situación le impedía unirse a la esfera social? — Claudia siempre su defensora, debió darse cuenta como Fokker la miraba y había decidido interferir, sin importarle que estaba rompiendo las normas sociales al hablar directamente con un hombre al que no había sido presentada.

—Disculpe, Y usted es…?— La cara de Fokker denotaba asombro y molestia, su pregunta claramente tenia el objetivo de apenar a Claudia. Como se nota que el no conoce a Claudia

—No hemos sido presentados Lord Fokker, aunque tengo que admitir que he escuchado hablar de usted en demasía.

—Espero que solo haya escuchado cosas buenas.

—Para que eso ocurriera usted tendría que ser un ángel, cosa que dudo mucho que sea.—Roy sonrió ante semejante respuesta.

—Aun no ha respondido mi pregunta señorita.

—Y usted tampoco ha respondido la mía Caballero y eso que yo pregunte primero.

En ese momento Rick decidió intervenir.

— Que les parece si cumplimos con las formalidades y los presento, Claudia Grand la mejor amiga de mi prometida y el es Roy Fokker uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Y usted también está comprometida? — Pregunto con descaro Roy —digo por que llego casi al final de la temporada social y encuentro a todas las damas más encantadoras comprometidas.

Dirigió otra mirada a Lisa, pero luego se giró hacia Samantha y hacia la ruborizada hija de Cissy, de diecisiete años, para expresar el alivio de que algunas damas encantadoras estuvieran todavía disponibles.

Claudia se limito a aclararle de forma directa que era viuda, que no estaba comprometida y que definitivamente no estaba buscando un compromiso con nadie. Claudia parecía ligeramente molesta por la actitud de casanova de Fokker.

Lisa tomó parte en la conversación, pero le daba vueltas a la animosidad de Fokker. ¿Era por Karl? Él había ganado mucho dinero vendiendo ropa y equipos al ejército, en su tiempo había tenido mucho trato con militares y en ocasiones no quedaban en buenos términos. Quizás tuvo un enfrentamiento con Fokker en algún momento.

¿Era por la diferencia de edad? No se le hubiera ocurrido que un amigo de Rick se sintiera indignado.

O quizás estaba malinterpretando un humor sombrío que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Sonó la campana para avisar del final del entreacto, y Lisa invitó a Fokker a quedarse. Él aceptó y ella se pasó el siguiente acto planeando la manera de retenerle cerca de Rick el mayor tiempo posible. Soportaría su antagonismo si era necesario.

En el siguiente entreacto, salieron todos a pasear por el pasillo.

Lisa no estaba segura como, pero acabó acompañada por Fokker, mientras Hunter escoltaba a Louisa Embleborough, una damita joven y adecuada para cualquiera de estos atractivos héroes.

—¿Celosa? ¿Ya?

Ella alzó la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules y muy fríos. No había duda. Era obvio su antagonismo hacia ella. Le hubiera gustado enfrentarse directamente a él por ese motivo, pero eso podría ahuyentarle, así que respondió con ligereza.

—En absoluto. Sé que Lord Hunter me es fiel, y confío en su sentido del honor.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, pero luego cambió su expresión, de modo que no pudo estar segura de lo que había visto en ellos.

—Quizás sea yo quién esté celoso, señora Riber. Es usted muy bella.

Ah. Ella sabía tratar con descarados cazadores de dotes.

—No, no lo soy —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Debe permitirme que conozca cuáles son mis propias opiniones, señora. La

belleza depende del ojo con que se mira.

—Es extraño, entonces, que algunas personas sean bellezas reconocidas por todos.

Él miró a su alrededor y con discreción indicó a una joven morena rodeada de hombres.

—¿La señorita Lynn? Sí, es muy admirada.

—Estoy seguro que es perfecta para muchos, pero a mí no me convencen las narices respingonas, y su sonrisa es demasiado amplia —volvió a mirarla a ella—. Sin embargo, la boca de usted es perfecta.

A Lisa le dolían las mejillas por su no demasiado amplia sonrisa. ¿Sabía él que estaba esforzándose por no hacer que se marchara con el rabo entre las piernas?

—Perfecta —repitió ella —. Qué encantador. ¿En qué más soy perfecta, Lord Fokker? Tengo treinta y un años y he de acumular cualquier elogio que se me haga.

—Es usted estéril — dijo él —. Y no es un elogio.

A ella se le cortó el aliento.

—Y usted es un cerdo de lo más grosero, pero lo más probable es que tampoco pueda evitar serlo.

Ambos sonreían, disimulando la batalla que se había desencadenado entre los dos.

—Rick se casa con usted por su dinero. Si él necesita dinero, yo encontraré la

manera de conseguírselo.

—¿Es usted Midas, entonces? Su amigo perdió diez mil libras en una noche — observó satisfecha como desaparecía su sonrisa —. Aunque usted no me crea yo le salve la vida y mi dinero se la hará más fácil. Y ahora acompáñeme hasta mi palco.

En la puerta él se detuvo, sin sonreír, mostrando toda su hostilidad.

—Él merece algo mejor que casarse por dinero, señora Riber. Y necesita una familia.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía permitir aquel comportamiento.

—Quiero su felicidad, Fokker. Por esa razón es usted bienvenido a ir a mi casa de visita. Estoy segura que entenderá si yo procuro evitarle —Y entró sola en el palco.

A Rick le estaba costando bastante trabajo mantener una conversación con la

tímida señorita Embleborough, pero no por ello dejaba de vigilar a Lisa y a Roy. Sabia lo proteccionista que podía ser Roy y lo hiriente que podía ser si se lo proponía, no quería que Roy incomodara a Lisa.

Puede que no hubiera visto mucho a su amigo durante los diez últimos años, pero aún podía leer en él. Estaba con el humor de perros.

Era obvio que pensaba que Lisa era una arpía despiadada y cabalgaba en su rescate. Cuando sonó la campana y la gente volvió a sus respectivos palcos, logró dejar a la señorita Embleborough a su hermano, y se detuvo fuera del palco con Roy.

Cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

—Deberías saber que no puedes pelearte con la señora Riber sin pelear también conmigo. Y yo siempre gano.

Lo dijo con ligereza, pero Roy entendería que hablaba en serio.

—Porque siempre has sido un loco —Sin embargo su expresión tensa se suavizó

—. Es probable que me haya pasado de la raya.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella me ha dicho que perdiste diez mil libras en una noche. ¿Qué demonios te traías entre manos?

Rick no había querido agobiar a ninguno de sus amigos con sus problemas.

—Mi padre dejó deudas.

—¿Y tú decidiste aumentarlas?

—Trataba de saldarlas. Sabes que siempre tenía suerte. Roy, ¿por qué estás

buscando pelea con Lisa?

Después de un momento, Roy contestó:

—Supongo que sobre todo por su marido.

—¿Riber? ¿Lo conociste?

—Sólo de nombre. Era uno de los peores proveedores de artículos mal hechos y de pésima calidad, pero nunca pudimos demostrar que él era el culpable. Fue muy listo usando intermediarios. Me irrita pensar que todo ese dinero lo tiene una mujer.

—¿Te ayudará pensar que yo me estoy beneficiando de esas ganancias ilícitas?

Roy se echó a reír.

—¡Dios, sí! No se me ocurre un mejor uso para ese dinero —después de un momento, añadió—: Mira, no te sulfures, pero ¿vale la pena casarse con una mujer mucho mayor sólo por dinero?

Rick pensó en explicarse. No tenía interés en revelarle a Roy todas sus insensateces, pero no quería que Lisa quedara bajo una luz aún peor. Entonces recordó una luz ámbar, y un beso maravilloso que no se había repetido...

—Bueno —dijo Roy, rompiendo el silencio—, al menos podrás restaurar Steynings devolviéndole todo su antiguo esplendor.

Si Roy pensaba que todo era una aventura amorosa, mucho mejor.

—Ésa es la idea. Escucha, debería entrar. Ven a verme mañana y tendremos más tiempo para ponernos al día. ¿Qué has sabido de Max?

—Aun nada. Lo cual me parece sumamente sospechoso. - A Rick también se lo parecía.- Aprovechare este tiempo para averiguar lo que pueda de Max. En realidad, solo he salido de mis tierras porque me he enterado del compromiso y he venido...

—...para salvarme, No creo que haga falta que me salves, Mi Heroe.

Roy lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. —Tú no eres ninguna doncella temblorosa. En cuanto a mañana, quizás sea mejor que tú vengas a verme a mí. Me hospedo en mi Casa de la ciudad.

Estaba claro que el desacuerdo entre Roy y Lisa había sido muy desagradable.

-Muy bien.

Rick se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no viniste a verme.- No quise complicarte la vida con mis problemas. Ya tienes bastantes desde Waterloo.

—Quizás tus problemas me hubieran servido de distracción.

Eso era una amonestación, y quizás merecida, pero Rick contestó:

—Te hubieras visto obligado a prestarme el dinero, y tus tierras nunca han sido ricas.

—¿Y el condado?

—No estoy preparado para entregárselo aún a los acreedores. Olvídalo. Quizás tendrías que haber venido antes a casa en vez de quedarte a juguetear en tus tierras de escocia.

—¿Juguetear? — Roy inspiró hondo.

Rick sabía que debería pedirle perdón. Roy había estado limpiando el terrible desastre ocasionado por custodios, las propiedades destruidas, personas necesitadas, ganado perdido, entre otras.

Pero la disculpa se le atragantó, y después de unos momentos Roy dijo:

—Ven y hablaremos mañana — y se alejó a grandes zancadas sin volver la vista atrás.

Rick se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, con la dulce imagen de una pistola flotando ante él. Se había convertido en un demonio destructivo. Quizás estaba en un punto sin retorno.

Siempre había creído que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, en particular su amistad de toda la vida con Max y Roy. Pero si Max había necesitado a sus amigos, no había podido contar con él, y ahora había arremetido contra Roy.

Quizás ya no había camino de vuelta. Podría poner un nuevo techo a Steynings y devolverle la vida a la tierra, pero dudaba que pudiera volver a darle la felicidad pasada a una casa vacía excepto por los fantasmas.

Tal vez podría hacerlo con la ayuda de Lisa.

No sabía si ese sentimiento era amor, lujuria frustrada, o alguna clase insensata de dependencia, pero comprendió que su ánimo desolado, su amargura, su ataque a Roy, todo venía porque se estaba acercando con mucha rapidez el final de sus trato con Lisa.

Y ella insistía en que no la tocara de manera íntima.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía prepararse para darle un cortés adiós, ir a restaurar su casa, luego escoger a una dama joven como la señorita Embleborough para casarse y tener hijos con ella.

Prefería pegarse un tiro.

Lisa, como de costumbre, entró en la casa del brazo de Hunter, y como de costumbre todos tomaron una cena ligera y charlaron. Lo vio tenso y rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que no hubiera discutido con su amigo por causa de ella. En silencio se reprochó a sí misma el haberse dejado provocar por Lord Hunter, aunque no sabía de qué otro modo tendría que haber reaccionado.

Quizás tendría que mandarle una disculpa, aunque ella no había hecho nada incorrecto. Le irritaba que también él la viera como una vieja arpía dispuesta a chuparle la sangre a un hombre más joven. ¿La veían así todos? Sarah Dixon no le había dirigido la palabra más que lo mínimo imprescindible desde la última vez.

Y en un par de semanas todo habría terminado.

Si fuera una mujer más débil, se echaría a llorar.

La persistente Claudia aprovechó la aparición de Lord Fokker como excusa para empezar una conversación sobre la casa y los amigos de Hunter. Él parecía tenso, pero todavía seguía en la sala y se unió a la conversación, aunque hablaba poco y de forma concisa.

Empezó a observarle a través del prisma de los ojos de su amigo. Lord Fokker no había visto a Hunter durante casi un año y se había inquietado.

Por eso la había atacado.

Recordó el incidente antes de la cena, y las palabras de Claudia. Una atractiva cáscara sin nada dentro.

No era verdad. Había mucho en su interior, todo enmarañado, oscuro y peligroso.

Y ahora, por la razón que fuera, él estaba al borde del precipicio.

Cuando se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios intentó persuadirse de que sus elucubraciones eran sólo debido al cansancio, el de ella o el de él. Sin

embargo, cuando la doncella la desvistió y le trenzó el cabello, empezó a

preocuparse.

Cuando se metió en la cama, sabía que a la mañana siguiente debía insistir en viajar a Steynings.

Había sido el deber el que la había guiado. Tenía que corregir el terrible daño que Karl le había hecho a su familia. Pero ahora, sin embargo, era algo más que deber.

Tenía que rescatarle. Podría soportar dejarlo ir, pero no soportaría dejar que volviera a caer en el pozo. Era como si hubiera visto a una persona maravillosa a través de un vidrio roto.

Había demostrado su honor en el hecho condenable de que nunca había intentado besarla otra vez. Su inteligencia se evidenciaba en el modo en que lograba mostrar su lealtad y devoción en público sin hacer nunca algo impropio.

Su bondad natural salía a relucir de muchas maneras diferentes. Nunca se burlaba de nadie. Bailaba con una joven tímida y torpe como si de una belleza se tratara, hablaba con una persona aburrida como si fuera ingeniosa, si dejaba a un lado su rudeza era casi irreconocible.

Si hasta les dedicaba tiempo a la tía Louise y al tío Charles, y nadie podía negar que eran un par de viejos amargados que no dejaban de criticar a todo el mundo cuando no se criticaban el uno al otro.

Sin embargo, allí en la oscuridad, empezó a comprender que toda su bondad provenía del deber inflexible, del mismo sentido del deber que lo había llevado a la siguiente batalla, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente.

¿Inflexible? Era un loco, un exaltado, ¿verdad?

Ahora se lo preguntaba, se preguntaba si había sido más un caso de no hacer nunca las cosas a medias, y tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, incluso con el corazón desolado.

¿Y qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, en este mismo momento?

Intentó convencerse de que él también se había acostado, pero algo le gritaba que no. Que tal vez volvía a tener la pistola en la mano. Después de una lucha consigo misma, se levantó de la cama y se puso la bata.

Oh, no. Desde luego que no. ¡No iba a ir a verle en camisón! Sintiéndose más tonta a cada momento que pasaba, decidió cambiarse y rebuscó en los cajones uno de sus corsés ligeros que se abrochaban por delante, y luego se puso un vestido sencillo. Se enrolló la trenza en la cabeza y la aseguró con horquillas.

Al mirarse al espejo vio a una mujer madura y atractiva que había dejado la tierna juventud atrás, con un vestido claro, con el cabello claro y ningún adorno. Se giró hacia el joyero, pero de repente se detuvo. Acicalarse le daría un tono peligroso a la situación.

Cogiendo el candelabro, salió para asegurarse de que su demonio no estaba decidido a ir al infierno.

La casa estaba en silencio. Lo más probable es que todo el mundo, excepto ella, estuviera sensatamente dormido. Sin embargo sabía que ella no podría dormir hasta no asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

La planta baja estaba tranquila. Volvió al piso superior y comprobó el salón. Nada.

Se detuvo en el pasillo, aceptando lo que había sabido desde el principio. Sin importar si Hunter estaba levantado, él se encontraba en la intimidad de su dormitorio, y ella no podía invadirlo.

Pero no podía dejar ese cabo suelto.

Se permitió avanzar en silencio hasta la puerta y escuchar.

Silencio.

Ya ves, se dijo, está dormido. Luego oyó algo. Sólo un movimiento, pero sugería que no estaba dormido.

Podría estar preparándose para meterse en la cama. E incluso desnudo.

Allí estaba ella, observando como la luz de la vela ponía destellos rojos y negros en la reluciente puerta de caoba. Luego con un suspiro y una mueca dio un suave golpecito en la puerta.

Una voz. No sabía lo que él había dicho, pero giró el pomo y miró dentro. Hunter estaba medio tumbado en el suelo con los pantalones y la camisa desabrochada en el cuello, y la cabeza y los hombros apoyados en un taburete cerca de la chimenea apagada. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y él levantó durante un momento una mano para protegerse los ojos.

—Que se me lleven los demonios, es el ángel otra vez —refunfuñó, bajando la

mano y contemplándola. Una copa vacía estaba a punto de caerse de su otra mano, y

tenía a su lado, en el suelo, un decantador de brandy medio vacío.

Lisa estuvo a punto de regañarlo, pero se detuvo. Así no conseguiría nada. Cerró la puerta tras ella, pensando, reflexionando.

Aquellas últimas semanas habían sido una ilusión. Él todavía era ese hombre medio borracho que había estado a punto de suicidarse, y ella todavía tenía que salvarlo


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 7

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, con el hablar lento de los borrachos—. Nadie va a saberlo excepto Noons, así que no quebranto las reglas.

Había una silla delante del taburete, al otro lado de la chimenea. Lisa se dirigió hacia ella con cautela, pero en el último momento se giró hacia la mesa de los decantadores. Puso allí el candelabro, cogió una copa y el decantador de clarete, y se sentó en el suelo delante de la silla, de cara a él. Llenó la copa, luego colocó el decantador en el suelo, una imagen idéntica a la de él, y bebió.

—Hay momentos en los que emborracharse parece una idea excelente. Unos ojos cautelosos la observaban, mientras daba unos cuantos sorbos.

—¿Quieres decir que hay momentos en que no lo es? La desolación la inundó, pero intentó no demostrarlo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero sí sabía que no tenía que dejarse vencer por la emoción.

—¿Se emborrachaba antes de la batalla?

—No a propósito —Cambió un poco de posición, relajándose. Al menos estaba dispuesto a hablar—. Algunos lo hacían. Solían morir. Quizás más alegres que los que morían sobrios. O incluso que los que sobrevivían... Me emborraché un par de veces... Observó la copa casi vacía y el decantador, y luego la llenó con mucho cuidado.

Lisa bebió un sorbo de vino. Era la primera vez que él había mencionado el lado más sombrío de la guerra. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? ¿Eran los recuerdos de la guerra los que le encadenaban, o la pérdida de su familia, o ambas cosas? Ella no podía borrarle los primeros, ni devolverle a su familia. Lo que tenía que hacer era darle un motivo para vivir.

—¿Por qué se alistó en el ejército? —preguntó, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación superficial—. Era hijo único.

—Todavía lo soy. Y también el último de mi linaje. Todas las esperanzas y las expectativas de los Hunters descansan sobre estos hombros insignificantes —Alzó la copa en un brindis y bebió —. Tienes un cabello muy abundante.

Por instinto, ella se llevó la mano al nudo apretado de la trenza, pero no se desvió de su objetivo.

—Y bien, ¿por qué se alistó en el ejército?

Los ojos que medio se entreveían bajo los perezosos párpados reflejaron de pronto un destello de malicia.

—Suéltate el pelo y te lo diré.

Quizás lo que ella debería hacer en esos momentos era levantarse y marcharse, pero sabía que no podía abandonarle así. Podría intentar dejarlo en evidencia, pero sospechaba que el Demonio Hunter nunca alardeaba.

Levantó las manos y se quitó las horquillas, dejando que la trenza le cayera por la espalda.

—No crea que me podrá engatusar, señor. No ganará, ni se escabullirá fingiendo que me desea.

—¿Fingiendo? Puedes venir aquí y tocar si quieres.

A ella se le cortó la respiración y no pudo menos que echar una ojeada a su entrepierna. Con rapidez volvió a alzar la mirada.

—Y bien, ¿por qué se alistó en el ejército?

—Pues es verdad, que se me ha levantado —se quejó él, pero después respondió—. Los demás lo hicieron. ¿Por qué yo no?

—¿Los demás?

—Pero su mente estaba bloqueada en lo que había dicho antes de eso. ¿Estaba excitado? ¿Ahora? ¿Por ella? Un latido de respuesta empezó a palpitar entre sus muslos.

—Roy y Max —Se tomó un buen trago del magnífico coñac—. Max era el segundo hijo y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su deber. Derrotar al Monstruo Corso. Salvar a las mujeres y a los niños de Inglaterra de la invasión, violación y pillaje.

Roy lo vio una forma de evitar a las terribles obligaciones que cayeron sobre sus hombres siendo demasiado joven. En cuanto a mí...¿qué más podía desear un muchacho de dieciséis años que se alimentaba de la excitación y el reto?

—Aquellos ojos peligrosos volvieron a clavarse en ella—. Me alimento de la excitación al igual que un vampiro se alimenta de la sangre, mi querida señora. ¿Quiere acercarse y dejarme beber de su pálida y angelical sangre?

—No —mintió ella, empezando a arder de pura lujuria. Debería irse...—. Y le

aseguro que mi sangre es tan roja como la de usted.

—Mucho mejor —Rick dejó el vaso y cambio de posición para empezar a gatear hacia ella. Otro hombre podría haber parecido torpe, pero a ella enseguida le recordó a un lobo, un lobo ágil y letal. Debería huir, pero sabía que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. Y parte de ella quería quedarse, hasta desangrarse...

Llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló, levantando una mano hacia su cuello.

—Tan pálida, tan pura...

—Soy viuda —a pesar de los dedos que le acariciaban el cuello, uso un tono frío, intentando negar todo aquello, intentando reunir fuerzas suficientes para huir.

Sus ojos estaban muy cerca ahora, intensos, con las pupilas dilatadas por la

débil luz.

—No deberías haberte encadenado a mí, querida viuda, si no me necesitabas.

Necesitarle. Ella le necesitaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y ahí estaba el peligro que siempre la enloquecía.

Ése era el verdadero peligro. No su marido, quién sólo había fingido para excitarla, y así excitarse él. El verdadero peligro era este joven alocado y herido con ese ardor y esa sexualidad que emanaban de él como el vapor. Una mujer inteligente se levantaría y echaría a correr.

Una mujer honesta lo salvaría de sí mismo.

Con la boca seca por el miedo y el deseo, susurró:

—¿Necesitas a una mujer, Hunter?

—Te necesito a ti.

—Entonces tómame.

La besó con un ardor empapado en brandy y una pasión voraz, y ella le devolvió el beso con la misma ferocidad, recostándose en la silla. Había pasado tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo, y el sabor de él era como el infierno y el cielo combinados.

En un momento Lisa estaba tumbada de espaldas, con las piernas sobre los hombros de Hunter, y él enterrado completa y profundamente dentro de ella. Él se estremeció, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, con los ojos clavados en los de ella, mirándola triunfante.

Magnífico. Hermoso. Viril. Letal...y a ella le encantaba.

Lisale agarró los brazos, moviéndose, y luego se elevó volando hacia su propio y particular fuego celestial.

Cuando abrió los ojos, casi ciegos de placer, estaba todavía unida a él, deseando poder ver a través de sus ojos cerrados y su rostro adusto.

¿Estaba él en el cielo o en el infierno?

Rick se movió saliendo de ella, le las piernas, apartándose de ella.

—No lo hagas —dijo Lisa con rapidez—, dime lo que sientes.

Él se arrodilló entre sus piernas, sudoroso, con la ropa arrugada, preocupado, pero alzó los ojos para mirarla.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—¿Es que es algo impropio de una señora? En estas cosas, no soy una dama.

Vio como él buscaba una evasiva, una mentira cortés. No podría convencerle con palabras, así que se limitó a esperar echada en el suelo, lascivamente desaliñada.

Entonces dime qué más te gusta —El hambre pura y dura de su voz casi la hizo sonreír, pero se temía que una sonrisa pudiera ser malinterpretada.

—Una cama para empezar. Soy demasiado mayor para estar tendida en una alfombra toda la noche —le recordó su edad a propósito. Ella quería esto, pero sin tapujos.

Le tendió una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse, pero él se puso de cuclillas, le pasó los brazos por debajo y la levantó. Aquella enorme fuerza hizo que de nuevo ardiera de excitación. Oh, tal vez era propio de una mujerzuela el que le

gustara eso, pero le gustaba.

Hunter se tambaleó un poco al llevarla a la cama, pero era por la bebida no por debilidad.

¿Se estaba aprovechando de un hombre borracho?

Pero no estaba tan borracho, y a él esto le gustaba tanto como a ella.

La puso en la cama con mucho cuidado.

—¿Te desvestirás para mí? —le preguntó él—. ¿Mientras te miro?

Eso le provocó una ligera inquietud.

—Sólo si recuerdas que ya he pasado los treinta, y no puedo rivalizar con una

dulce jovencita de dieciocho.

—¿Importa eso?

—Y se apoyó en un pilar de la cama, listo para mirar.

Su comentario podría ser tomado de muchas formas. Decidió ignorarlo. Incluso eso la excitaba, que le pidiera que hiciera algo que para ella era un poco difícil y audaz.

¿Acaso la comprendía demasiado bien?

Mirándolo, se desató las cintas del vestido y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Él seguía observando. Sólo le quedaban puestos la enagua y el corsé. Con el corazón

Atronándole en la garganta, desabrochó uno tras otro los corchetes delanteros del

corsé.

Hunter se movió de repente para apartarle los dedos, soltar los últimos ganchos y abrirlo, casi con veneración.

Lisa no quería veneración. Le sacó la camisa de los pantalones ya abiertos.

—Desnúdate.

Soltando una carcajada, él obedeció. Ella oyó su propio gemido ante la absoluta belleza del cuerpo masculino. Un anatomista podría estudiar aquellos músculos sin que hiciera falta una disección, aunque todos estaban dulcemente suavizados por la carne, y por las cicatrices. Docenas de heridas, algunas fruncidas por una atención precaria.

Y sospechaba que por cada una de aquellas cicatrices, había otra interna. Las

cicatrices, una vez formadas, eran permanentes, aunque el tiempo las suavizara.

¿Qué pasaba con las cicatrices que le marcaban el corazón y el alma?

Vio su atractivo, y recordó el comentario de la duquesa. Sobre su edad, sobre él y sobre ella.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en la cama con un demonio joven y desenfrenado? Desenfrenado. Demonio. Y la comprendía. Eso la asustó y la conmovió al mismo tiempo.

Mientras el corazón todavía le latía con rapidez, él apartó la ropa de ella por completo y bajó la cabeza para chuparle profunda y firmemente el pecho izquierdo.

—Me gusta mucho esto —susurró ella con un suspiro, aunque su cuerpo arqueado hacia él era una prueba clara de ello—. Me gusta mucho. Con los dientes también, si no me haces sangrar.

Hunter la miró con los ojos brillantes. Sin importar lo demás, él estaba vivo ahora, estaba vivo en este momento. Todo él.

—¿Y si te hago sangrar? —preguntó, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con fuerza.

—Lo estropearías todo

—Pero en lo más profundo de su mente, un diablillo se despertó curioso. No. Ella no podía desear eso.

Él le beso un pecho con suavidad. Una provocación y una promesa a la vez.

—Eres una mujer sorprendente, Lisa

—También soy una mujer hambrienta.

Él se rio y volvió su atención a sus pechos mientras ella usaba las uñas para atormentarle la piel. Sin hacerlo sangrar.

Entonces él le separó las piernas y la volvió a penetrar, y Lisa se arqueó con ansia, con avidez, cercana al orgasmo.

Hunter entraba y salía con una lentitud sinuosa.

—Esta vez durará más —dijo, haciendo que sonara como una excitante advertencia.

Ella abrió los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

Una sonrisa lobuna fue la respuesta.

—¿Te gusta que dure mucho?

A Lisa la cabeza le zumbaba y el mundo giraba.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Mi marido nunca duraba mucho. Tenía más de treinta años cuando se casó conmigo.

—¿No has estado con nadie más?

Ella podría protestar por lo que eso implicaba, pero sólo dijo:

—No.

—¿Soy yo mejor entonces?

Ella se rio porque la estaba provocando. Deliberadamente, desafió al demonio.

—Aún no lo sé.

Él se movió y puso con firmeza una mano sobre la boca de la mujer, mientras la penetraba constante y profundamente.

Lisa lo miró, excitada por aquella suave restricción, que implicaba que no tenía derecho alguno a oponerse. Que él podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, incluso hacerla sangrar.

Y tal vez pudiera.

Tal como había pensado, el sexo con Karl había sido un juego muy seguro.

Ahora era como si estuviera en la selva, con animales salvajes. Y eso la excitaba como nada antes lo había hecho.

Se movió para rodearle la cintura con las piernas, pero Rick se lo impidió.

—No. Mantenlas quietas.

Eso podría ser una petición pero sonó como una orden.

Luego él se quedó quieto y bajó otra vez la cabeza, hacia sus pechos, chupando dolorosamente fuerte, arqueándola, arrancándole un grito sordo. Los dientes. Sintió los dientes, apretando con cuidado pero de manera letal.

El corazón le latió con un terror repentino y una lujuria violenta. La mano que la mantenía en silencio parecía una mordaza, pero al tratar de liberarse, él apretó aún más. Hunter levantó la cabeza y la miró con un destello de triunfo en los ojos antes de bajar otra vez hacia sus pechos. Por el amor de Dios, era otra vez aquello de la competición. ¿Qué le llevaba a hacerlo?

En vez de morder, la lamió. Lenta y perezosamente le lamió por entero los dos pechos mientras ella anisaba gritar exigiéndole más.

Lisa estaba allí, tendida en la cama, soportando con resentimiento esa manipulación sin sentido, cada vez más molesta porque él había evaluado el juego en su conjunto y ahora conseguía una victoria pírrica simplemente con ser suave.

Ella estaba llena con la dureza ardiente de la excitación del hombre, y aparte de algún estremecimiento ocasional, él no se movía en absoluto.

Hunter alzó la mirada otra vez, reivindicando el poder. Ella hubiera podido odiarle, pero no lo hizo. Comprendió que estaba ardiendo, ardiendo por todas partes, quemándose de necesidad, excitada al estar por entero a su merced, y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber cómo era esa sensación.

Desesperadamente intolerable.

Él apartó la mano de su boca y empezó a empujar. Las embestidas rítmicas y profundas que parecía que iban a durar para siempre. La observaba como si ella fuera más interesante que su propio placer. Ella apartó la mirada, oponiéndose con desesperación a llegar al clímax bajo aquellos ojos competitivos.

Perdiendo.

—¡Bastardo! —siseó, y se rindió.

Mientras ella nadaba en una oscuridad ardiente él todavía empujaba.

—Dios, no — refunfuñó ella, pero Hunter no se detuvo. ¿Por qué creyó que podría decir no a esto? ¿Y quería decirlo? Pronto su cuerpo volvió a escalar hacia la locura.

Y volvió a ocurrir, aunque esta vez él estaba con ella, o lejos, lejos de ella. Cuando Hunter se derrumbó encima de ella,

Lisa tuvo que combatir el impulso de apartarle y escapar.

Ya no más.

No podía soportar más.

Aunque por supuesto, no habría más. No era físicamente posible. ¿O sí? ¿Qué sabía ella a fin de cuentas?

El sexo con Karl había sido intenso, y cuando él lo exigía cada día, ya estaba excitada antes de que la penetrara, y explotaba con rapidez. Siempre la había acariciado después para darle más placer. Ella no sabía por qué, y nunca había preguntado. Él había parecido disfrutar al observar sus orgasmos.

Sin embargo nunca había experimentado algo así. Seducida, devastada, y vencida. Dolorida, en llamas, agotada y avergonzada por lamentar ya la pérdida de aquello.

No había duda. Lord Warren ni ninguno de sus abejorros le haría nunca llegar a donde llegó hoy...

Despertó exhausta, con algunas partes del cuerpo doloridas. Se toco los pezones con suavidad y casi se estremeció. Sin embargo al intentar alejarse de él, se encontró con que estaba acostado sobre su pelo.

¿Cuándo se le había deshecho la trenza?

Durante otro deslumbrante momento de la noche, tan ardiente, tan feroz, tan fuerte como el primero. ¿Podría caminar?

Tenía que hacerlo.

La luz que entraba por entre las cortinas parcialmente abiertas sugería que era muy temprano, pero debía volver a su dormitorio antes de que fuera su doncella.

Lo miró y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos, observándola. Ojos vacíos. Ojos vigilantes. Sofocando un gemido Lisa comprendió que no podía dejar entrever el más mínimo pesar por lo que había pasado. Y no le pesaba en absoluto. Sólo era que

en ese momento no quería más.

O una gran parte de ella no quería más. Pero otras partes de ella eran totalmente desvergonzadas y descaradas.

—Buenos días —dijo con suavidad.

—¿Lo son? ¿Son buenos?

—Promete ser un día precioso.

—Pero comprendió que iban a tener que hablar del sexo. No era algo que hubiera imaginado que haría alguna vez. Estiró la mano para tocar su rostro sin afeitar— Me temo que esta mañana podrías tener una pobre opinión de mí.

De repente la tensión del ambiente se relajó, por lo que supo que había encontrado las palabras apropiadas. Hunter movió la barbilla áspera rozándole la mano.

—¿De verdad lo has disfrutado?

—Oh sí. Pero —añadió con rapidez—, ahora mismo no podría volver a hacerlo.

Demasiado tarde comprendió que la palabra "ahora" era una especie de promesa, pero ya no podía retractarse.

—A mí también me ha gustado —dijo él.

Ella le dio un golpecito en la mejilla como si fuera una reprimenda juguetona.

—Lord Hunter. Suena un poco absurdo. ¿Puedo llamarte Rick?

—Por supuesto. O —añadió con una amplia sonrisa —.Demonio. Me has llamado así un par de veces.

Ella supo que se había sonrojado.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Es uno de mis nombres.

—En ese momento entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—. Lo mejor es que seamos sinceros.

Él la miró.

—¿Es esto lo que querías desde el principio? ¿Para lo que me pagas?

—¡No! —exclamó ella, y luego se obligo a tranquilizarse—. No. Te lo prometo.- Pero eso le recordó el porqué había iniciado todo, y que él no sabía la verdad.

No quería decírsela ahora, no quería estropear esta noche extrañamente hermosa, pero debía hacerlo. Por el bien de la frágil unión que había entre ellos, debía hacerlo.

Lisa liberó el cabello que todavía estaba atrapado debajo de él, luego le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Rick, tengo que decirte algo. No quiero, pero debo hacerlo. - Sintió como se tensaba, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que tu padre perdió la mayor parte de su fortuna y se pegó un tiro...

Las cejas de Hunter se crisparon, aunque él no pronunció ni una palabra.

—Perdió el dinero en una inversión para la producción de caucho.

—Estás muy enterada. ¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta mucho más terrible de lo que él suponía. Intentó encontrar palabras para suavizarlo, pero no había ninguna.

—Mi marido era el director de aquel proyecto.

Lisa lo dejó así, sin intentar explicar ni poner excusas porque no había ninguna explicación o excusa, observando su expresión serena, preparándose incluso para la violencia.

Él se movió ligeramente, apartándose de su contacto, los párpados bajaron aún

más, impidiendo que ella pudiera leer en sus ojos.

—¿Y cuál es tu parte en esto?

—¡Ninguna! No supe nada hasta la muerte de Karl. Lo encontré en sus papeles, en sus cuentas...

Lisa observó como el pecho de Rick subía y bajaba con cada respiración, preguntándose qué podría decir para aplazar el desastre. Pero entonces él la miró.

—¿Es por eso por lo que me buscaste? ¿Por qué?- El pánico la inundó. Si se lo decía, sabría que él no le debía nada. ¡Se marcharía!

Que así fuera.

Lisa se lamió los labios secos.

—Cuando comprendí lo que Karl había hecho, supe que tenía que enmendarlo. Sin embargo, por orgullo no quise que nadie supiera qué clase de sinvergüenza había sido mi marido. Intenté pensar en algún plan astuto. Seguí tus actividades con inquietud, e incluso se me ocurrió que podría buscar a alguien para que perdiera una fortuna deliberadamente en algún juego de cartas y que fueras tú quien la ganaras.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Pero él parecía menos tenso, aunque algo asombrado.

—No supe cómo. Sin embargo, así fue como me enteré de tus desastrosas pérdidas. Era tan poco propio de ti. Había oído que casi siempre ganabas. Supe que

tenía que actuar

—Alargó otra vez la mano para tocarle, y él no se apartó—. Gracias a Dios que lo hice.

Él se desplomó sobre la espalda. Eso rompió el contacto otra vez, pero Lisa no se opuso. Rick se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo.

—Lamento que tu marido no esté vivo para matarlo —dijo, casi con despreocupación—. Pero no fue todo por su culpa, ¿sabes? Hubo demasiadas muertes en la familia. Quebrantaron el espíritu de mi padre. Creo que al final él se alegro de tener una excusa para irse. Debería haber vuelto de la guerra para

ayudarle.

Ella se arriesgó y se acostó a su lado, muy cerca de él.

Rick movió el brazo, rodeándola, y Lisa casi se desmayó de alivio. Se lo había dicho y no lo había estropeado todo.

—Estabas cumpliendo con tu deber —le dijo ella.

—¿El deber hacia la familia no es lo primero?

—Si lo fuera, no habría más guerras.

—Y eso sería algo bueno.

Ella se acercó más y le pasó el brazo por encima.

—Háblame de la guerra si lo deseas, Rick, pero no te atormentes. Algunas veces hay dragones, y se tiene que luchar contra ellos.

—Le cogió un mechón de pelo —. Es hermoso.

—Es de un marrón pardusco.

—De ningún modo. Me recuerda a los cervatillos y a la suavidad misteriosa de los bosques. Es un cabello muy inglés —Enterró la cabeza en él durante unos momentos, luego volvió a mirarla—. Si nos unimos otra vez será con mis términos. Con suavidad.

—¿No te ha gustado como antes?

—Me ha gustado. Pero también habrá días en que querré acariciarte con suavidad hasta que alcances el cielo, señora mía.

—¡Nuestro trato es sólo por seis semanas! —La exclamación le salió más ruda, más contundente de lo que quería, pero era necesario hacer la advertencia. Tanto a sí misma como a él—. De hecho, como ya sabes ahora, no me debes nada.

—¿Quieres decir que te debía esto?

Lisa se sonrojó con intensidad. —No. Pero el dinero es tuyo. No tienes por qué fingir que nos hemos comprometido para casarnos.

—Mantengo mi palabra. Todavía soy tuyo para lo que quieras, señora mía.

Un buen número de sugerencias lascivas pasaron como un relámpago por su mente, pero la parte más racional de su cuerpo protestó, y de todos modos, todavía necesitaba ayudarle a curarse. Ése había sido siempre el objetivo principal, y ahora sabía lo que debía decir.

—Entonces visitemos tu casa durante unos días —dijo—. Sólo nosotros.

Él se la quedó mirando.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? Si de verdad fuera tu prometida, querría ir.

—Pero eso es un mero pretexto.

Lisa intentó ocultar lo que la habían herido aquellas palabras.

—¿Por qué no? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ha estado prácticamente deshabitada durante un año y antes de eso no se la

conservó demasiado bien.

—Entonces ya es hora que calcules lo que se necesita hacer.

Él se dio la vuelta y de nuevo quedó acostado boca arriba, pero esta vez se

palpaba la hostilidad.

Ella tenía la boca seca, pero se obligó a seguir. La resistencia feroz de Rick revelaba que era importante.

—Pronto tendrás dinero para ocuparte de ello. Tienes que empezar a hacer planes.

Rick se giró para mirarla.

—¿Eso es una orden, oh reina de mi corazón? Ante aquel tono tan mordaz, ella quiso decir que no, dejarle huir, pero en cambio dijo:

—Sí.

Él se apartó, levantándose de la cama, dejándola aturdida con su belleza, haciendo que concentrara toda su atención en su cuerpo. Cada músculo, cada hueso destilaba enfado.

Rick se giró para mirarla.

—¿No querías volver a tu habitación? Lisa se sintió tentada a coger cualquier cosa y destrozarla, pero ésta era otra de las malditas batallas del demonio. Se levantó por su lado de la cama completamente desnuda. Sin tratar de cubrirse, pero contenta por la cortina que formaba su cabello largo que le llegaba debajo de la cintura.

—¿Cuándo puedes estar listo para partir?

—En cuestión de momentos si es necesario. ¿Cómo viajaremos? ¿A caballo? Ella se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, y sabía que él lo había dicho a propósito.

—¿En carruaje?

—No tengo.

—Yo sí. Puedes conducirlo si quieres.

—No sé hacerlo

—Ante su mirada de sorpresa, él añadió—. No es algo que hagas en el ejército en tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo puedo cabalgar doce horas de un tirón, si tengo que hacerlo.

Lisa se preguntó si fue sólo su lado lujurioso el que percibió allí un doble sentido. Se dio la vuelta para buscar la ropa, aunque de esa manera perdiera la oportunidad de seguir con ese tema. Los zapatos. El corsé. El vestido... ¿Dónde estaba la enagua?

Todavía en la cama. Se dio la vuelta y vio que él ya la había encontrado y se la tiraba. Comprendió que iba a tener que esconderla y confiar en que la doncella no la echara en falta. Lo miró otra vez. Estaba ligeramente erecto.

Se puso directamente el vestido sin nada debajo, y tensó los cordones apretándolos bajo los pechos. Sin el corsé, tendría que levantarlos primero, y le echó a Rick una mirada ansiosa.

La rabia había sido sustituida por un indicio de sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Eres hermosa, aunque ya no tengas dieciocho años. Y el elogio es gratuito. Y me gusta mucho derretir el hielo. El viaje durará entre cuatro y cinco horas. ¿Podrás conducir tanto tiempo?

La dejó asombrada que él preguntara en vez de aseverarlo. La llenó una agradable calidez.

—Lo más probable es que no. Podemos detenernos en una posta.

—¿En cuál?,- hacía que ese viaje fuera sólo asunto de ella, desvinculándose del mismo al obedecer sus órdenes. Pero ella no iba a echarse atrás.

—En algún lado del camino debe haber una posada.

—Pararemos en El Peregrine, donde me conocen. Estamos comprometidos pero incluso así un viaje sin acompañante es algo escandaloso.

—Sólo un poco. Yo no soy una delicada damita, y tendremos habitaciones separadas. Pediré un coche y un desayuno rápido, y nos pondremos en camino dentro de una hora.

Después de decir esto, Lisa salió de la habitación y se escurrió hacia su cuarto sintiéndose como una niña traviesa. No, como una mujer perversa.

Era perversa por haber llegado tan lejos cuando ni siquiera debería haber empezado, pero al menos le había dicho la verdad a Rick. Se sintió más ligera, más feliz, limpia de engaños y pecados.

Como recompensa, se reservaría las dos semanas que quedaban para ella, disfrutaría de el antes de decirle adiós para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 8

Ahora el truco era salir sin que Claudia la viera. Lo cual habían logrado solo de milagro.

Salieron con rapidez de Londres al amanecer, solos. Ella había anunciado que no necesitaban a sus sirvientes personales. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar a

solas con él, y no por motivos lujuriosos. Anhelaba conocerlo mejor.

—No me has llegado a explicar por qué te enrolaste en el ejército —dijo cuando pasaron por Camberwell Toll Gate—. ¿Tus padres no se opusieron?

—Un poco. Pero creo que reconocieron al loco que hay en mí.

—Tú no estás loco.

Él sonrió.

—Me alimento de excitación como un vampiro se alimenta de sangre —dijo, haciéndola sentir al instante ardiente y necesitada. El destello de sus ojos le envió señales de advertencia, pero eso era tan propio de él que ella no pudo menos que alegrarse.

—No tengo remedio para eso —dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—No quiero ningún remedio. Creo que tú misma estás un poco loca.

Oh no. No iba a hablar de sexo a plena luz del día.

—Entonces tus padres te dejaron ir. Con una sonrisa, Rick aceptó la retirada.

—Compré un cargo en el regimiento de mi elección. Alcé una mano en señal de despedida —La sonrisa desapareció—, y más o menos me olvidé de ellos.

Se reclinó en su rincón y se quedó mirando el vacío.

—Era todo tan emocionante, tan nuevo. Amigos nuevos, sitios nuevos, desafíos nuevos. Cuando dejó de ser nuevo, cuando dejó de ser agradable, ya me había absorbido por completo. Siempre asumí que seguirían allí, congelados como figuras de cera, cuando estuviera listo para volver.

Lisa inspiró con suavidad, pensando con cuidado que decir.

—¿No volviste nunca a casa?

—No durante los últimos cinco años. Podría haber vuelto. Debería haber vuelto...

—Tu familia lo entendió, estoy segura. Debieron de sentirse orgullosos de ti. Y después sus espíritus te mantuvieron a salvo.

Rick se giró con brusquedad al oír eso.

—Pamplinas. Hombres buenos adorados por sus familias morían continuamente.

La vergüenza la inundó por haber dicho un tópico tan vacío, pero lo único que se le ocurría decir era otro.

—Estoy segura que quieren que seas feliz.

—Intento vivir, y vivir bien.

Era como intentar leer en una lengua extranjera.

—¿Por qué es eso tan duro, Rick? ¿No quieres tener una buena vida?

—¿Acaso me la merezco? Por el motivo que sea tú me ves como alguien a quien merece la pena salvar. Yo no estoy tan seguro —En ese momento él se giró para mirar por la ventanilla, y Lisa comprendió que quería que lo dejara en paz.

Eso haría, de momento. Le pareció como si estuviera rompiendo para abrirla la jaula de un demonio enfurecido, en un espacio confinado. Recordó, de eso hacía ya una eternidad, cuando se sentía inadecuada e inexperta. En aquel entonces no había tenido ni idea de lo que era un verdadero reto. En aquel entonces, sin embargo, no le había importado tanto como ahora.

Después del primer cambio de caballos, Lisa rompió el silencio.

— Porque no buscaste a tus amigos después de volver de Waterloo?

—No tengo ni idea. No hemos tenido contacto desde hace mucho tiempo. Y Max aun no ha vuelto. Ella se arriesgo a sondearle con una pregunta.

—Tengo entendido que Roy volvió a casa después de Waterloo. ¿Por qué no lo habías visto?

La pregunta acabó con la risa, pero Rick se encogió de hombros.

—Yo vine en enero, y él estaba de cacería en Shires. Cuando fui a visitar Stynings Roy no estaba por aquella zona.

—Podrías haberle escrito, organizado un encuentro.

—Quizás no quería verle implicado en mis líos.

Eso hizo que a Lisa se le retorciera el corazón, pero era esperanzador que él hablara de esas cosas. Quizás el hecho de tener que relajarse para ir a su casa hiciera que también se le relajara la mente. ¿Su noche de pasión había tenido algo que ver? Le gustaría pensar que sí.

Durante las horas que duró el viaje charlaron de su infancia, y de su familia, pero sólo sobre los aspectos más alegres, y de las partes más fáciles de sus vidas adultas.

Estaba claro que él había tenido una infancia feliz, que su familia lo amaba, y que uno de sus mayores problemas desde que había regresado a Inglaterra podría haber sido la soledad.

En el cuarto cambio ella sugirió que se detuvieran para tomar algo, pero él miró a su alrededor, como un perro olfateando el aire, y dijo

—No. Ya no queda mucho.

Lisa había estado contando las postas a Brighton, olvidando que la casa de Rick no estaba en la ciudad. Ahora estaban a casi diez kilómetros y debían de estar

cerca de Steynings.

Rick se dirigió a los mozos de postas, dándoles instrucciones, y no lejos de la posada tomaron un desvío lateral. Ella leyó la señal indicadora. Mayfield, Barkholme, y Sterling in the Vale.

—¿Sterling in the Vale? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, es el pueblo más cercano.

—Como el nombre de tu amigo.

— Más o menos. Su familia ha estado aquí casi tanto como el pueblo.

Él estaba mirando por la ventanilla, pero ahora no lo hacía para evitar la conversación. Estaba buscando señales de la casa. Llegaron a lo alto de una subida y Rick señaló a la izquierda, al otro lado de las ondulantes colinas donde había una casa blanca en una ladera.

—Steynings.

Lisa se relajó. Quizás lo que él había necesitado para interesarse por su casa era venir aquí. Quizás la conversación que habían mantenido durante el camino también había ayudado, y la noche de pasión. Fuera por el motivo que fuera que se había obrado el milagro, a ella le daba la impresión que Rick por fin, de verdad, había

vuelto a casa.

Los ojos le dolían por las lágrimas no derramadas, pero se obligó a mostrarse alegre. Pronto su tarea habría acabado, y ella podría seguir con su vida con la conciencia más ligera.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos? —le preguntó.

—Una hora, más o menos. No está lejos, pero los caminos no están en buen

estado.

—Es una casa muy hermosa.

La casa, en esos momentos, había desaparecido detrás de los árboles, y él se

giró.

—La construyó un antepasado mío holandés que vino con Guillermo de Orange y se casó con una inglesa. Más tarde mi abuelo la reformó al estilo paladiano —explicó esbozando una sonrisa—. Por aquí somos los "nuevos ricos"

—Doy por hecho que el apellido Sterling está en el Domesday Book.—Como lord .—¿Y Lord Fokker?

—Ese título sólo tiene unos doscientos años, y pertenece a Devon, no a Sussex.

Pero los Fokker han estado aquí desde hace unos quinientos años, más o menos.

Es la típica sangre azul inglesa. Sajón, normando, danés y un poco de todo lo demás que se ha ido añadiendo en los últimos mil años. Como los Hayes.—Cierto. Compartieron una sonrisa que debió ser la más sincera que habían compartido hasta el momento.

Por fin el carruaje redujo la marcha para entrar en el pueblo.

—Sterling —dijo él con una ligera satisfacción.

Era un valle tranquilo con casitas repartidas a lo largo del río. Cada una tenía un estrecho jardín que llegaba hasta el agua. Aquel estilo era propio de un pueblo verdaderamente antiguo que se remontaba a los tiempos en que los ríos eran más importantes que los caminos.

La iglesia, bastante grande, situada en una elevación al otro lado de la plaza del pueblo tenía una torre cuadrada anglosajona que indicaba una antigüedad de al menos ochocientos años. A uno y otro lado, como brazos doblados hacia dentro, se extendían construcciones nuevas, de modo que el pueblo entero envolvía a la plaza.

Seguro que estaba deseando abrazar al hijo pródigo.

Se detuvieron en el lado moderno del pueblo, delante de la fachada estucada de la posada Peregrine y se bajaron.

—Esto es New Sterling, el nuevo Sterling —dijo Rick, mirando a su alrededor—. Río abajo se encuentra El viejo Sterling, el antiguo Sterling.

—¿Dónde vive el Max Sterling?

—Dondequiera que pueda colgar el sombrero. Pero la casa de su padre está en el viejo Sterling, por supuesto. Es el área amurallada con la torre dentro.

La parte más antigua del pueblo era tan grande que se le había pasado por alto.

Ahora que se fijaba vio un conglomerado amurallado de edificios, algunos sectores

seguramente eran tan antiguos como la Iglesia.

—Antiguo, pero no hermoso —recordó ella —¿De verdad estaba esto aquí en tiempos de los normandos?

—La muralla no es tan antigua, pero es muy probable que la torre viera pasar a Guillermo el Conquistador. Se trata un enclave antiguo fascinante, pero es imposible vivir allí con un mínimo de comodidad.

Un hombre alto y risueño salió de la puerta principal a grandes zancadas para saludarlos.

Parecía muy feliz de ver a Rick. Rick, sonriendo, se lo presentó como Smithers, el posadero.

La curación ya se había puesto en marcha. Estaba segura.

El señor Smithers la agasajó con historias de las travesuras de los jóvenes amigos mientras la acompañaba a su habitación. Resultó ser tan moderna como la de su propia casa. Una criada le trajo agua para que pudiera refrescarse. Cuando bajó, la acompañaron a un salón privado donde Rick había encargado una comida.

Lisa se alegró de ello, pero hubiera sido igual de feliz si hubieran ido directamente a su casa. Para completar este viaje de curación. Él no había estaba aún en el salón, así que fue a mirar por la ventana hacia la plaza, observando pasar a la gente que de vez en cuando se detenía para charlar. Parecía un buen lugar para vivir.

Oyó risas, y fue hacia la puerta del salón para mirar fuera. Rick estaba de pie en medio de un grupo de hombres de todas las edades y todos los tipos, y también algunas criadas que revoloteaban por allí. Era obvio que todos ellos estaban encantados de verle en casa otra vez, y que se encontraban a gusto con él. Y Rick parecía más relajado que nunca.

Y más joven. Mucho más joven.

Él estaba en casa.

Y ella había hecho su trabajo.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era dejarle en libertad.

Después de la comida alquilaron la calesa en la posada y condujeron hacia Steynings Park. Aunque Lisa estaba segura de que él podría llevar una calesa, él insistió en que condujera ella.

El estado de abandono pronto se hizo obvio. El camino empeoró, los setos no estaban recortados, las zanjas de los lados del camino parecían obstruidas. Todas las cosas que no se hacían si no había alguien que se hiciera cargo de ellas.

—¿No has venido aquí en ningún momento? —le preguntó.

—Una vez. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Lisa hubiera podido profundizar en eso, pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando llegaron a los muros de la finca, vio abiertas las puertas de hierro porque la casita del portero estaba abandonada. Estaban ligeramente combadas, lo que le hizo sospechar que no se podrían mover las puertas si no era con un gran esfuerzo.

—No es algo reciente —dijo Rick como si ella hubiera estado pensando en voz

alta—. Mi padre creía que era impropio tener las puertas cerradas, como si los

habitantes del pueblo no fueran bienvenidos.

—Me gusta esa idea. —Era un hombre muy agradable. Muy generoso y confiado.

Y Karl lo utilizó. Gracias a Dios que Rick no le echaba la culpa a ella.

Las malas hierbas a todo lo largo del camino eran la evidencia no sólo del abandono sino del poco tráfico que había pasado por allí. El paseo los llevó directamente hasta la casa cuadrada con las dos alas dobladas hacia dentro estilo paladiano a ambos lados.

Las ventanas estaban sucias, y un aire de triste abandono se cernía sobre el lugar, pero no había signos de un deterioro grave. Él la dirigió hasta un establo que había al fondo, separado de la casa. Un hombre de mediana edad salió perezosamente para ocuparse del caballo.

Rick saludó al hombre al que llamó Lumley, pero al parecer los dos hombres no se tenían en mucha estima. Era probable que el poco personal que quedaba en la casa cobrara poco y estuviera cansado de todo aquel abandono.

Rick la ayudó a bajar.

—Te enseñaré el lugar, pero incluso en sus mejores tiempos, Steynings no era

ninguna joya. Supongo que algunos arquitectos serán mejores que otros.

Mientras recorrían la casa, Lisa comprendió lo que él quería decir. En algunos sitios las proporciones no eras las correctas, y algunas puertas estaban colocadas en el sitio más inconveniente. De todos modos era una casa agradable, y los fantasmas de tiempos más felices permanecían en los cuadros de las paredes y en la distribución del mobiliario cubierto de tela.

Ella se quedó mirando un retrato excelente de su ancestro holandés.

—¿Nunca has pensado en vender esto?

—O todo o nada.

La victoria o la muerte, incluso en los temas financieros. En cierto modo era indignante, aunque ella no pudo hacer menos que admirarlo.

Terminaron en una salita, donde se habían quitado las telas y habían sacado un juego de té. Ella se sentó para servirlo.

—No veo que aquí haga falta hacer mucha cosa aparte de limpiar. Rick deambulaba por la habitación con desasosiego.

—Hay algunas goteras, baldosas que es necesario sustituir. Es posible que en parte del sótano se haya podrido la madera. No son cosas evidentes, pero si no se arreglan el lugar se derrumbara algún día sobre la cabeza de alguien.

Lisa le pasó una taza.

—¿Las nueve mil libras lo cubrirán?

—Oh sí. Y el contratar la servidumbre y otras cosas.

Parecía una invasión a su intimidad interrogarle sobre sus asuntos, pero era

necesario que él se concentrara en ellos.

—¿Y la finca? ¿Es rentable? Por su mirada, Rick también parecía pensar que era una invasión, pero contestó.

—Un poco. Los tiempos son difíciles ahora, una vez terminada la guerra, pero nos arreglaremos una vez hayamos invertido algo de dinero en la tierra: drenar, cercar, arar. Se han aplazado todas las necesidades de los arrendatarios. Debería haber

estado aquí ayudando, ¿verdad? Debería haber vendido los malditos cuadros e invertir el dinero en la tierra.

Ella bebió un sorbo de té con deliberada calma.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Pensó que él no iba a contestar, pero al final dijo:

—Ahora no estoy seguro —Miró alrededor de la salita como si fuera una representación de toda la casa —. No podía soportar picotear y sacar cosas de aquí como el cuervo que picotea los ojos de los muertos...

Rick se calló, y Lisa no encontró palabras para romper aquel silencio.

De repente él dejó la taza y el platito y dijo: —Vamos arriba. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Habían recorrido las habitaciones más importantes, pero se levantó y fue con él por la amplia escalera y por un pasillo corto. Rick abrió una puerta y la invitó a entrar.

Ella entró en lo que probablemente era el dormitorio principal y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, estaba todo cubierto por telas blancas.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión.

—No, Rick.

Fue algo instintivo, y la verdad es que no era eso lo que quería decir, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

Él se acercó para posar los cálidos dedos en ambos lados de su cara.

—¿Por qué no?

El traicionero cuerpo de Lisa ya ardía de excitación pero ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para él.

Rick estaba evadiendo la realidad yendo detrás de algo más fácil.

—Los criados...

—No es probable que suban si no los llamamos —rebatió él, desatándole las

cintas del sombrero y dejándolo a un lado, después empezó con las horquillas.

Ella se apartó con rapidez fuera del alcance de sus manos, sujetándose con

firmeza el cabello rebelde.

—¡No!

Rick se quedó allí de pie, la viva imagen de la tentación, tanto por su intensidad como por su belleza.

—¿Por qué no?

Lisa se esforzó por volverse a colocar las horquillas y volver a tener una imagen de cierto orden.

—No hemos venido aquí para esto.

—Tampoco hemos venido a tomar el té, y acabamos de tomarlo.

—¿Es así como lo ves tú? ¿Cómo el té? —Era absurdo, pero le arrojó las palabras como si fueran un arma.—No me gusta mucho el té —Entonces se puso serio—. ¿Esto es uno de los juegos que te gustan, o de verdad quieres?

Lisa se sintió avergonzada, aturdida e insegura, y deseó tranquilizarlo de la única forma que parecía funcionar...

—Cásate conmigo, Lisa.

Ante el impacto de aquellas palabras, ella retrocedió otro paso, negando con la cabeza.

—No, Rick. No. Eso nunca ha formado parte de la ecuación. Él se quedó muy quieto.

—Entiendo. Sólo ha sido un juego para ti.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Me equivoco acaso al pensar que hay algo

especial entre nosotros?

Lisa bajó las manos y notó como el cabello le caía por la espalda.

—No te equivocas, pero no por eso sería correcto. Tengo seis años más que tú.

—Bien —dijo él—, ¿entonces no te opondrás si me caso con Samantha?

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Por fin pudo decir:

—Si ella quiere...

—Tiene nueve años menos que yo.

Lisa se tuvo que tragar las ganas de abofetearlo.

—¡No es lo mismo! —Luego reunió fuerzas para decir las palabras que siempre

le dolían—. Más importante aún, soy estéril.

Vio el impacto que había causado aquella declaración, la conmoción.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que estoy segura —se recogió un mechón de cabello, lo enrolló y lo puso en su lugar —. Nunca he tenido ningún signo de haber concebido —Y entonces asestó el golpe mortal —. Y no es culpa de Karl. Samantha es hija suya.

La palidez repentina hizo que los ojos azules de él brillaran aún más. Él se inclinó de repente para recoger las horquillas que habían caído al suelo, y cuando se enderezó, estaba muy serio.

—¿Y si no me importara?

—Te tiene que importar. Es tu deber que te importe. Tienes que concebir un hijo, un heredero para el titulo.

—Te amo, Lisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No puedes.

Rick se acercó a ella con las horquillas en la mano extendida, una mano hermosa y llena de cicatrices.

—Eso creía yo también. Que no podía amar. Creía que estaba muerto, excepto

por un corazón que latía de forma muy inconveniente. Entonces irrumpiste en mi

cuarto un día y me devolviste la vida.

Ella cogió las horquillas intentando no mostrar cómo se estremecía por el mero hecho de rozarle la cálida palma de la mano con los dedos.

—No lo lamento, pero lo haré si insistes en ello. Rick enrojeció, pero no apartó la mirada.

—¿Niegas que hay fuego entre nosotros? ¿Puedes decir que no significa nada

para ti, que sólo me abrasa a mí?

Él le había puesto el cuchillo en la mano, y ella lo único que tenía que hacer era usarlo, clavárselo, negar su amor, estar de acuerdo en que eso no significaba nada...

Lo intentó, pero la mentira sacrílega se le quedó atascada en la garganta. Movió los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido, y sólo el cielo sabía lo que él leyó en su cara.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo, metiendo con brusquedad las horquillas en el pelo, esforzándose para conseguir el valor de dejarlo libre.

Oyó cómo se cerraba la puerta, se giró y vio que él se había ido.

Rick bajó las escaleras temblando y como flotando en una nube, el mismo estado en que estaba después de la batalla, cuando había comprendido que otra vez, milagrosamente, seguía vivo y entero. Pero esta batalla acababa de empezar.

Ella no había dicho que aquel fuego sólo lo abrasaba a él.

¿Era una locura deliberada el creer que Lisa se había encerrado en una mentira en vez de en una verdad dolorosa? De lo que estaba seguro era que esta batalla iba a ser la más crucial del Demonio Hunter y la iba a luchar, la iba a luchar hasta el final.

Se quedo allí parado, de pie, en el pasillo silencioso y húmedo dejándose invadir una vez más por los sueños que habían surgido esa tarde.

El sueño empezaba en el pasillo pintado de nuevo, con la cornisa de yeso de aquella esquina reparada, el suelo de madera encerado, perfumado y brillante. Ahora con la mente puso flores en el florero de la mesa, y una mezcla de flores secas en el tarro de porcelana china. Luego unas risas llegaron desde el piso de arriba, y unos niños bajaron corriendo y salieron al exterior, al campo a explorar, como lo había hecho el de joven, para ser Robin Hood en los bosques y piratas en el río

...

La visión se rompió y Rick exhaló un profundo suspiro.

Sí, el sueño idílico tenía niños y le dolería borrar esa parte del cuadro, pero los hijos no eran tan importantes como Lisa. De todos modos, podrían hacer entrar niños en sus vidas, al igual que ella tenía a Samantha. Dios sabía que no había escasez de huérfanos en el mundo.

Samantha. El tío Charles y la tía Louise habían sido bastante maliciosos cotilleado sobre Samantha, diciendo que no había sido ninguna sorpresa. Pero él no había hecho esa otra clase de conexión.

Le quemaba la necesidad de actuar, arremeter como un loco en la batalla, ¿pero cuál era el enemigo?

Se acercó al tarro de porcelana china que tanto le gustaba a su madre y levantó la tapa. Vio que todavía tenía dentro pétalos oscuros, sin duda puestos allí por las manos de su madre. A pesar de haber estado tapado durante tanto tiempo, se podía oler aún un tenue aroma como un fantasma de veranos pasados.

Las lágrimas aparecieron de golpe, y miró hacia el techo, tragando, conteniéndolas, hasta que pasó el peligro. Podría haber otra vez veranos en esta casa, y niños aunque no fueran de su sangre. Y Lisa.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.

No sería la primera vez que se había aferrado a una esperanza vana.

Oyó un sonido y dándose la vuelta la vio bajar las escaleras, con los guantes y el sombrero puestos, serena excepto por el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Él se cortaría un brazo antes de herirla, pero no podía dejarla escapar sin luchar.

Se reunió con ella al final de las escaleras, bloqueándole el camino.

Vio cómo se estremecía, pero lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Deberíamos volver a Londres. Podríamos llegar antes del anochecer.

—Por supuesto, pero primero déjame que diga algo. Podemos tener hijos

—No, la dejó protestar—. Podemos darle un hogar a huérfanos, al igual que has hecho con Samantha.

—¿Tienes bastardos a los que dar un hogar, Lord Hunter?

Eso fue cruel como un sable a punto de golpear, pero el ataque nunca lo había desalentado.

—No que yo sepa. Lucha conmigo, Lisa, en vez de contra mí.

Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos verdes, fríos como el acero.

—No estamos en el mismo bando.

—Lisa...

—¡No! —Se hizo a un lado para rodearlo, pero Rick la cogió por el brazo. Ella se giró, furiosa...y asustada.

Instintivamente, Rick aflojó los dedos, pero luego volvió a apretar.

—Lo único que quiero que quede claro es que en el caso que seas estéril, ése no es un obstáculo insalvable.

—Tu título moriría.

—Bueno, pues que muera. Le fue concedido a un advenedizo holandés que vino a vivir aquí. Sólo tiene una antigüedad de cinco generaciones. No es digno de

un sacrificio humano.

Los labios de ella se tensaron y de pronto pareció más mayor, más mayor de los años que tenía. Lo único que quería él era mimarla y lo que hacía era herirla en mente y espíritu.

La mujer abrió una mano enguantada y le mostró el anillo.

—Lo siento, Lord Hunter—dijo mirando algún punto detrás de él —, creo que no somos apropiados el uno para el otro.

—Maldición, Lisa —respiró profundamente—, tenemos un contrato y aún faltan dos semanas para que termine.

La expresión de Lisa era de claro desacuerdo.

—Yo lo termino ahora. En cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad haré que se transfieran las nueve mil libras a Perry.

—Un contrato tiene dos partes. Y yo digo que lo llevaremos hasta el final.

—Cumple tu parte si quieres. No llevaré puesto tu anillo, y no vivirás en mi casa. No volveré a verte Lord Hunter. Es más, ¡si te queda algo de honor permanecerás aquí y te dedicarás a restaurar tu casa!

Eso había dolido, como un montón de golpes, como una lluvia de cuchilladas, pero no le soltó el brazo y habló con firmeza.

—¿Y dejar que vuelvas sin compañía? Creo que no. Pero tienes razón,

deberíamos marcharnos.

Sólo entonces la dejó ir y salió de la casa con paso majestuoso antes de caer en la

tentación de zarandearla, besarla, o de forzarla.

Sospechaba que ella sucumbiría ante el sexo agresivo, y eso acabaría por

estropearlo del todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 9

Lisa se dejó caer en el último escalón, temblando de furia y dolor. Era como arrancarse uno de sus propios miembros, y él lo hacía más y más difícil. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente coger el dinero e irse?

Lo último que quería hacer era seguirle, viajar con él de regreso al pueblo y luego el viaje de cuatro horas a Londres, ¿pero qué opción le quedaba? Como tantas otras heridas, lo soportaría y sobreviviría. Se puso en pie y reunió todas sus fuerzas para encaminarse a los establos.

Cuando llegó allí, la calesa ya estaba lista y Rick estaba sentado con las riendas en las manos. Ella subió a su lado en silencio y se pusieron encamino.

—Lisa...

—Rick, no. Por favor —Se aferró las manos y al juntarlas comprendió que todavía tenía agarrado el anillo en una. Sería un gesto grandioso el arrojarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. No después de haberlo herido con aquellas palabras tan crueles.

Rick esquivó un profundo socavón del camino de entrada y luego volvió a hacer que los caballos cogieran velocidad.

—Una vez amputé el brazo de uno de mis hombres —dijo, mirando al frente —. De todas formas lo hubiera perdido, pero se estaba muriendo desangrado y estábamos sitiados en las ruinas de un pueblo de la sierra. Até el brazo, corté la parte infectada y lo cautericé con mi sable que había calentado en la fogata para cocinar —Se giró para mirarla—. Él también me rogó, pero hoy está vivo y en casa, en la granja de su familia en Lincolnshire. Se casó con su amor de la infancia y ahora tiene un hijo.

Lisa no sabía que decir aparte de volver a rogar, y además le creía. Rick no se detendría porque ella se lo rogara, ya que creía que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Salieron por las puertas generosamente abiertas del camino de entrada.

—¿Estás segura sobre lo de Karl? —preguntó él con voz queda —. ¿En lo de Samantha?

Nada le gustaría más a Lisa que poder aferrarse a alguna esperanza, pero contestó con rotundidad.— Sí. Sé que tenía otros cuatro bastardos, que tienen entre los dos y los diez años. Si quieres te los enumero. Karl nunca me los ocultó, y les dejó un legado en el testamento.

—Enuméramelos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

Él le echó una ojeada con una expresión casi de calma, como ni nada de eso

tuviera la menor importancia.

—Me has dicho que podías enumerarlos. Hazlo.

Sintiendo como si hubieran entrado en un mundo donde nada tenía sentido, Lisa

empezó a recitar:

—Tommy Grimes, Mary Ann Notts, Alice Jones y Benjamin Mumford.

Rick asintió, pero no dijo nada. Los niños deberían haber sido el golpe que le diese la victoria, y aún así a Lisa le dio la impresión de que había puesto un arma afilada en sus manos. Ella necesitaba un escudo para protegerse. Se casaría con Lord Warren. Él no esperaría un corazón apasionado, y el matrimonio la distraería.

Después de todo, cuidaría y aconsejaría a sus hijos, no mucho más jóvenes que Rick. Pero nunca se volvería a quemar en el fuego de la pasión de su demonio.

Sacrificio humano.

Oh sí, en eso él tenía razón, ¿y era correcto sacrificar a Lord Warren para conseguir tranquilidad?

Cuando llegaron a la posada, se encaminó enseguida hacia la intimidad de su habitación, dejándolo haciendo los preparativos para que el coche estuviera listo.

Mientras esperaba, no dejó de pensar en aquel incidente que Rick había mencionado, la amputación .¿Qué edad tenía cuando ocurrió? Había dicho en la sierra, así que era en España. Hacía por lo menos dos años, quizás más, y ahora sólo tenía veinticinco años. Se podía imaginar el terror interior, el sudor de las manos, el vómito amenazador. También estaba segura del coraje y fuerza de voluntad que habían mantenido las manos firmes, y le había permitido hacer lo que se tenía que hacer con tanta rapidez y habilidad como fuera posible.

El amor la inundó, seguido por el respeto y la admiración. Ella le amaba por tantas, tantísimas cosas. Y le amaba lo suficiente para cortar el vínculo y cauterizar la herida a pesar de sus protestas. Y tal vez un día él podría hablar con serenidad de su vida feliz con un amor y un bebé.

Rick hizo los preparativos y consideró las cuatro horas en el coche con Lisa.

No iba a poder. No confiaba en sí mismo para no discutir, o peor aún, para persuadirla por la fuerza o por la seducción. El demonio se revolvía dentro de él, exigiendo una lucha a muerte, todo o nada.

Le preguntó al posadero si tenía algún caballo para alquilar, y resultó que el señor Slade guardaba tres buenos caballos en la posada a los que montaba muy rara vez. Por lo visto, Slade era un acaudalado fundidor de hierro que se había retirado al pueblo y había construido la enorme casa estucada que destacaba en el pueblo como una lápida sepulcral en un jardín. A Rick le sorprendía que el barón Sterling lo hubiera permitido.

Sin embargo para él fue muy conveniente. Le costó unos momentos convencer a Slade, pero consiguió un caballo bayo para el viaje a Londres. Más tarde tendría que pagar. El fundidor de hierro estaba encantado de que un señor local le debiera un favor. Valía el precio. Pagaría cualquier precio por el bienestar de Lisa, excepto dejarla ir.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Londres, estaba anocheciendo y la niebla y la llovizna eran la puntilla de un día lamentable.

Lisa se había pasado el viaje intentando planear diferentes maneras para obligar a Rick a aceptar que el trato había llegado a su fin, pero a cada momento se distraía ante la imagen de él a caballo.

Rick era un excelente jinete, por supuesto, fundiéndose con el caballo y manteniendo un control total. Casi todo el viaje cabalgó al lado de ella, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaba a galopar y luego volvía animoso y sonriente. Hasta que los ojos de ambos se encontraban y volvía a adoptar aquella expresión firme y decidida.

Rick iba a luchar, y ella se estremecía sólo de pensarlo.

También la ahogaba la culpabilidad. Él era un oficial de caballería, parecía haber nacido para cabalgar y a ella nunca se le había ocurrido ofrecerle un caballo. Dejó eso de lado como un pecado venial que ya no tenía remedio, y se concentró en la amputación.

Tan pronto como bajó del carruaje y él desmontó, le dijo: —Las obligaciones de nuestro trato han llegado a su fin a partir de ahora, milord.

Él palideció haciendo que la cicatriz de la mejilla destacara con fuerza, pero dijo:

— Aquí no, Lisa—y empezó a darle instrucciones a los mozos de cuadra para que condujeran el caballo al establo.

Ella se quedó ardiendo de vergüenza. Había soltado las palabras en plena calle.

Entró rápidamente en su casa, no como una matrona decidida, sino como un niño culpable.

Casi huyó hasta su habitación, pero él la seguiría hasta allí. Sabía que lo haría. Y no podría enfrentarse a todo aquello en un escenario tan íntimo.

¡Tenía todo el derecho de echarlo de su casa!

Claudia bajó las escaleras.— ¿Lisa? ¿Qué haces en casa? La servidumbre dijo que te ibas a tardar unos días ¿Ha pasado algo?

—He decidido acabar el trato con Lord Hunter. Así que va a marcharse.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Rick detrás de ella, y Lisa se dio la vuelta. El lacayo rondaba por allí pareciendo indeciso. Si fuera necesario, John lo echaría. Si pudiera, claro. ¿Una reyerta en el vestíbulo de su casa? ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta ese punto?

—Lisa —Era Claudia, y tenía la puerta de la sala de recibir abierta —. Tenemos que hablar.

Lisa quería negarse, pero si lo hacía, Claudia hablaría con franqueza delante de los criados. Entró en la sala y cerró la puerta.

—No interfieras, Claudia. —No puedes ser tan maleducada y comportarte de esa forma tan poco hospitalaria.

—Ya no es necesario que se quede aquí.

—¿Está curado?

A Lisa se le encogió el corazón por la incertidumbre. Anoche mismo él casi se había emborrachado. Habían pasado tantas cosas que parecía una eternidad, pero sólo había sido anoche.

—Está preparado para empezar a restaurar su casa —respondió—. Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?

Claudia la observó.

—Creo que él te hace sentir incómoda, y por eso quieres echarlo. ¿Qué ha hecho?

Lisa empezó a recorrer la sala, y luego lo admitió.

—Se me ha declarado.

—Ah. ¿Y tú que has contestado?

—Que no, por supuesto. No funcionaría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Dejando a un lado la edad y el hecho de que le soborné para hacer esto, soy estéril.

En el rostro de Claudia asomó la tristeza.

—¿Oh, y eso que importa? - el asombro en Lisa fue palpable.

—Que, que importa, él es un Lord necesita un heredero.

—No, Lisa lo que necesita es una razón para vivir y tú se la has dado. Y ahora qué vas a quitársela y lanzarlo al mundo para que se autodestruya.

—No, Claudia tu no entiendes.

—Que no entiendo Lisa, Él te hace feliz y él es feliz a tu lado que más quieres. No te das cuenta lo maravilloso que habría sido el que ustedes dos terminen juntos.

—No, no lo habría sido. Soy demasiado vieja para él. Y además Rick es... exigente. Controlador.

—Oh no Lisa no te confundas. Estás hechos el uno para el otro. Lo he pensado casi desde el principio. Te ríes con él, y te sonrojas cuando está contigo. Te ha vuelto joven otra vez. Él se mantiene estable a tu lado, está a gusto contigo. Eres su ancla. Sea como sea —añadió con energía—, no vas a echarlo de aquí, sobre todo si acabas de hacerle daño.

—Yo no le he hecho daño.

—Cualquier propuesta que se rechaza hace daño. Lord Hunter va a quedarse aquí durante los días que faltan.

—¿De quién es esta casa?

—Tuya, pero vas a cumplir lo que dijiste. No querrás estar siempre preguntándote si alguna vez él va a volver a sacar la pistola, ¿verdad?

—Él no... el no … — Lisa fulminó a Claudia con la mirada—. Eres una vieja manipuladora.

— No soy tan vieja. De hecho —añadió con una amplia y pícara sonrisa —si tu no lo quieres, quizás ponga mis miras en él. No me opongo a un poco de control en las situaciones apropiadas.

Y dicho esto salió de la sala dejando a Lisa con la boca abierta. Se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

Doce días. Sólo doce días. Podría soportarlo.

Y doce noches, cada una de ellas una tentación. Lisa se retiró a su habitación la primera noche, pero no podía esconderse para siempre. Salió al día siguiente después del desayuno preparada para resistir la persuasión, incluso la seducción.

Él había salido.

Se sintió desanimada en vez de aliviada pero intentó tener un día normal, la clase de día que había disfrutado antes de conocer al Demonio Hunter, la clase de día que llenaría el resto de su vida.

Su ausencia la acompañó como un fantasma gris.

Cuando visitó Crown and Mitchell para ver uno de los nuevos fogones de cocina, se giró para pedirle su opinión. Cuando encontró un libro que había estado esperando que estuviera disponible, esperó compartirlo con él. Cuando ojeó el montón de invitaciones, pensó en cuál le gustaría más a él.

No quiso acudir a los diferentes acontecimientos sociales. La gente notaría la falta del anillo. Después de un momento lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo volvió a deslizar en el dedo. Todavía era pequeño y sin brillo, pero precioso. Tenía derecho a guardarlo, y lo haría.

Nunca lo volvería a llevar puesto, se lo quitó y lo metió en el bolsillo. Tenía remordimientos por su debilidad, pero era algo que le recordaría a Rick durante el resto de su vida.

Rick fue a la casa de Roy. Sabia que a esa hora se encontraba en casa y si no lo esperaría.

—Me preguntaba cuando vendrías, te espere el día de ayer ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Roy al cerrar la puerta. Lo conocía lo bastante para darse cuenta enseguida. Estaban en el salón privado, cómodo y con una decoración sencilla. Rick tuvo la frívola idea que este salón hubiera sido un lujo durante los años de campaña. A pesar del peligro y la muerte, la vida había sido más fácil en aquel entonces.

Había venido aquí para conseguir la ayuda de Roy, pero en realidad lo que deseaba era negar la realidad en vez de poner en palabras la situación.

—Lisa ha decidido que no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Ah. Seré sincero y diré que no lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —Rick podría haber dicho otra cosa, palabras más amargas, incluso podría haberle dado un puñetazo, pero mantuvo la calma —. Sólo la viste una vez y le dijiste unas cuantas cosas. ¿Qué maldita razón tenías para intentar interponerte entre nosotros?

Bien, ya se había acabado la calma.

Roy permaneció tranquilo, pero Rick vio como cambiaba ligeramente de posición para estar preparado para el ataque. No podía creérselo. ¿Es que todo en su vida iba a venirse abajo?

— No he intentado interponerme entre vosotros —dijo Roy con serenidad—. Aunque podría. No iba a hablar de esto, pero quizás te ayude a aceptar lo afortunado que has sido al escapar. Ya te había dicho que su marido estuvo involucrado en negocios turbios. Tenía otras sospechas que he confirmado con algunas averiguaciones que hice ayer.

—¿Has estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre Lisa? —Rick notaba las palabras en la boca como hielo, como fuego—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Por supuesto que me atrevo. No podía dejar que te casaras con una mujer así sin...

—¿Una mujer así?

Roy retrocedió, levantando una mano, con los ojos clavados en Rick como si éste fuera un animal de presa.

—Escúchame hasta el final antes de darme un puñetazo.

Rick inspiró profundamente.

—Habla.

—Riber tenía los dedos metidos en muchas tartas podridas, incluyendo inversiones altamente especulativas. Era el socio principal de la inversión que arruinó a tu padre. Salió indemne, era lo que siempre hacía, dejando que tu padre soportara toda la pérdida. Es como si hubiera sido él el que puso la pistola en la cabeza de tu padre, Rick. No sé a qué está jugando su viuda, pero...

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Esas son todas tus pruebas?

Por una vez, Roy parecía vacilar.

— Sí.

Rick sintió como los músculos se le relajaban, cómo los tendones perdían la tensión.

— Lisa ya me lo había dicho. ¿Por qué la he de culpar por el deshonor de su marido?

—Es obvio que ella lo sabía.

—Dijo que lo averiguó después de la muerte de Riber, al repasar sus papeles y sus cuentas. Y le creo, Roy.

Roy no parecía aliviado, pero dijo:

— Entonces me alegro por ti. Salvo que al parecer ella te ha echado.

Con tantos asuntos pendientes entre ellos, Rick no quería exponer aún más a Lisa, pero si no lo hacía no conseguiría nada, y necesitaba la ayuda de Roy.

—El compromiso era una farsa. Lisa me contrató para que simulara que era su prometido durante seis semanas. Dijo que era para protegerse de los cazadores de dotes, pero como al final descubrí, fue para devolverme el dinero que mi padre perdió en esa inversión.

—Así que a fin de cuentas todo era una farsa —dijo Roy, pareciendo bastante más alegre—. Las seis semanas deben estar a punto de terminar y podrás restaurar Stynings. Bien está lo que bien acaba.

—Excepto porque la amo. Ayer la lleve a Steyning y comprendí que ese lugar no significará nada para mí sin ella a mi lado. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella se negó. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Pues yo diría que no te queda más remedio.

—Puedo luchar. Eso al menos puedo hacerlo bien.

—¡Maldita sea, Rick, si la mujer no te quiere, no te quiere!

—La amo, y creo que ella también me ama, aunque no lo admita.

—¿Me estrangularás si te digo que nos engañamos con facilidad en estas cosas? Si ella te amara se casaría contigo.

—Lisa cree que la diferencia de edad tiene importancia. Pero lo más importante es que cree que es estéril.

—Ah. La señora Riber no ha tenido hijos. Demuestra tener honor. El linaje moriría contigo.

—¡Pues qué muera! ¿En qué diablos va a cambiar eso al mundo? Pero nunca la convenceré de que se case conmigo mientras crea que es verdad —Se dejó caer en una silla—. El caso es que no estoy seguro que sea verdad, Roy. No quiero alentar falsas esperanzas, pero quiero que por una vez uses un poco tu talento de investigador.

Roy se quedó allí de pie, muy quieto.

—Eres condenadamente grosero teniendo en cuenta que me estás pidiendo un favor.

Aquella repentina frialdad sobresaltó a Rick haciendo que recuperara el control.

—Maldición, sí que lo soy —alzó los ojos para mirar a su amigo—. ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

—Creo que no.

—Puede hacerte perder el sentido común así como los modales. Por eso necesito una cabeza fría para investigar los asuntos íntimos de Karl Riber y sus bastardos —Intentó sonreír—. ¿En nombre del pasado?

Roy le levantó de la silla y le dio un breve abrazo.

—Por el pasado, por el presente y por el futuro, tonto. Pero te lo advierto —añadió, con una mirada firme —, te diré todo lo que encuentre, sea bueno o malo.

Rick no apartó la mirada.

—¿Acaso no ves lo maravillosa que es?

—Veo a una mujer hermosa con fuerza de carácter. Dijo que te había salvado la vida y probablemente es verdad.

Pero eso significa que eres vulnerable a su madurez y fuerza de carácter. Rick, la primera vez que ella vino a Londres para coquetear en Almack's, tu, Max y Ben fingían que tu guardabosques era el sheriff de Nottingham, y que el toro del padre de Max era el Minotauro.

Rick se rió.

—¡Dios, pobre toro! Eres tan malo como ella, Roy. No importa. Confía en mí en esto. Sólo averigua la verdad sobre los bastardos de Riber.

—¿Y si de verdad es estéril?

Rick sonrió.

—Pues intentaré conquistarla de todos modos.

Lisa no tuvo valor para salir. No le apetecía la compañía de chismosos o los placeres frívolos, y no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a preguntas sobre la ausencia del anillo o la ausencia del novio. Algún día tendría que hacerlo, pero todavía no, sobre todo no con él todavía en la casa.

Cada día Rick desayunaba temprano y después salía de casa, volviendo a tiempo para la cena. Ella se unía a él para cenar porque sería mezquino dejarlos hacerlo a Claudia y a él solos. Y de todas formas estaba hambrienta de los últimos restos del banquete: su imagen, el sonido de su voz, su expresión cada vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraban, el estremecimiento de cada músculo, cada hueso al recordar cuando hicieron el amor.

Cuando Claudia y ella se levantaban de la mesa del comedor él también lo hacía, pero no se unía a ellas para tomar el té en el salón. Se retiraba a su dormitorio para pasar la noche, pero siempre con una mirada que decía con tanta claridad como las palabras "Si vienes a mí otra vez, serás bienvenida". Cada noche que ella no aceptar aquella invitación era otro Waterloo.

Contaba los días que faltaban para que esa tortura acabara, y contaba las noches como el principio de una eternidad sin él.

Y llegó la última noche, el último buenas noches, la última mirada a través de la mesa del comedor. Hunter había anunciado que al día siguiente volvería a Steynings para empezar a trabajar en él.

Lisa se levantó, pero se quedó allí parada con una mano en el respaldo de la silla como si se le hubiera quedado pegada. La escena final. No podría soportarlo. Pero debía hacerlo.

Cortésmente, él también se había puesto en pie, separado de ella por la amplia mesa y un centro precioso de flores de primavera.

Lisa había tenido mucho tiempo para arreglar las flores.

—Esperaba que cambiaras de opinión —dijo Rick con voz queda—. Me he sentido tentado a forzarte. Quizás habría fracasado de todas formas, y he logrado contenerme. Pero hay palabras que podría decirte, cosas que podría mostrarte y que podrían cambiarlo todo.

Lisa echó una mirada a un lado y comprendió que Claudia se había marchado para darles privacidad . El corazón le dio un vuelco, latiendo con rapidez.

—No veo cómo —Era débil, porque no podía continuar. Ahora que el final había llegado, no podía enfrentarse a ello.

—Las cosas y las palabras no importan —continuó él—. Todo se reduce al amor. Te amo, Lisa, mi amor es profundo y real. Estoy seguro de ello. Pero no sé si tú me amas lo suficiente para arriesgarte.

Un corazón que se rompe era la prueba, ¿verdad? Estaba claro que un corazón roto no era visible.

—¿Qué palabras, qué cosas? —susurró ella con la boca seca.

—Palabras vagas y cosas volátiles. Es el amor lo que cuenta. Ven a mí, Lisa, y hablemos de amor, y quizás podamos luchar uno al lado del otro. Si no, no hay razón para continuar, ¿verdad? Y pase lo que pase, me iré mañana a no ser que me pidas

que me quede.

Y salió del cuarto, esbelto, ágil y hermoso. Su joven, hermoso y querido demonio, al que no debería amar, pero al que amaba más que a su propia vida. Las palabras no podían borrar la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Ninguna cosa podía volver fértil su matriz.

Entonces Lisa se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo. Ignorando todo incluso los latidos de su propio corazón y abrió la puerta de la habitación de él.

—¿Qué palabras? ¿Qué cosas? —gritó—. ¿Por qué haces esto? No se puede cambiar la realidad.

Rick cerró rápidamente la puerta, y luego la atrancó.

—¿Por qué? Porque soy el Demonio Hunter, por supuesto, y tú eres mi última y desesperada esperanza. ¿Me amas, Lisa? ¿O el fuego sólo me abrasa a mí?

Ella se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo, resistiendo, resistiendo...

—Te amo, Rick. Pero no te das cuenta de que... Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Ella se rindió al mismo tiempo que se ponía a llorar.

—No, Rick. ¡Eso no hará que cambie de opinión!

Aún así, ya estaba lista, lista para ser tomada en una tormenta violenta que borraría la realidad por un corto espacio de tiempo.

Pero él la posó con suavidad en la cama y se sentó a su lado.—Esto no es parte de la batalla. Déjame amarte, Lisa, una última vez. Dime lo que quieres esta noche.

A ti, ahora, ardiente, duro y rápido. Pero esta sería la última vez, así que dijo:

—Muéstrame el amor suave que me prometiste una vez, Rick. Y no te preocupes si lloro.

Él sonrió y empezó a desnudarla, valorando cada centímetro revelado de su cuerpo con una caricia y un beso, de modo que todos y cada uno de ellos se sintieran adorados. La lujuria empezó a despertarse y el fuego a quemar, pero la suavidad lo envolvía todo así que ella sólo pudo yacer allí y mirar cuando él se quitó la ropa y se acostó junto a ella, piel contra piel, en la cama.

Lisa tenía miedo de que así no surtiera efecto, que la suavidad la dejara temblando de necesidad, que quedara decepcionada, pero Rick la arrastró con la ternura, con la adoración, en un lento crescendo hacia un cielo que ella nunca había sabido ni que existiera...

Y lloró, aunque no era ésa su intención, lloró intensamente entre sus brazos, sobre el pecho desnudo del demonio, porque la suavidad se le había grabado en el alma con más fuerza que la pasión violenta, y el pensar en perderla fue como si le desgarraran el corazón.

Rick le acariciaba el pelo, sabiendo, al parecer, que aquellas eran lágrimas que tenían que ser derramadas.

— Dime otra vez que me amas, Lisa. Por favor. Imposible negarlo ahora. Así que tragó saliva y dijo:

—Te amo, Rick. Pero eso no cambia nada.

Él la empujó hacia atrás y la miró sonriendo, una sonrisa dichosa que la hizo querer llorar otra vez, pero con amargura.

—No trates de negar los hechos, por favor —le pidió ella—. ¡Cuando me casé con Riber, casi a punto de quedarme para vestir santos, tú eras un colegial desastrado!

Él movió la cabeza con aire de resignación.

—Primero centrémonos en las cosas que importan


	10. Chapter 10

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 10

Él salió de la cama, cogió una carpeta de cuero de la mesa, y volvió para

sentarse al lado de ella.

Desconcertada y recelosa, Lisa intentó tranquilizarse y se sentó.

—¿Qué es esto?

— Mis dibujos —Deshizo el lazo y abrió la carpeta—. ¿Eres una entendida? Espero que no —Empezó a girar hojas de papel mostrando esbozos de campamentos del ejército y diversos edificios. Aceptables, pero nada especial.

¿Qué tenía que ver esto con la diferencia de edad?

Y luego mientras él seguía girando hojas, Lisa le detuvo.

—¿Éste es el Lord Fokker?

Era un esbozo rápido de un hombre en mangas de camisa tras un escritorio cargado de papeles, pero lo había plasmado a la perfección.

—Antes de Waterloo. Era una pesadilla organizándolo todo—Rick ojeó unas

cuantas hojas más—. Éste es Max

Lisa vio un hombre de rasgos fuertes y pelo corto y azul, de pie en la postura clásica del soldado, con la vista clavada en el horizonte y una capa larga que ocultaba la mayor parte del uniforme. Casi parecía una estatua.

—Parece cansado —dijo ella—. ¿Después de la batalla?

—Antes de Waterloo. Max no quería estar allí. Ninguno quería estar, por supuesto, pero sobre todo él. Tenia aun familia a la que volver, y aunque a pasa casi un año desde la batalla aun no ha vuelto a su hogar.

Siguió pasando hojas y le enseñó una serie de dibujos de muchachos y hombres.

Algunos eran bocetos rápidos, otros eran retratos a lápiz muy trabajados. Todos eran individuos distintos. No era un trabajo de profesional, no, pero eran dibujos hechos por un aficionado experto que había plasmado en el papel a sus compañeros de armas en muchos estados de ánimo.

Ella le detuvo para poder leer los nombres, y vio que lo que estaba escrito no eran nombres completos.

Ger, Badajoz, leyó. Don, Talavera. Con un escalofrío se dio cuenta que Rick había registrado las batallas en las que habían muerto.

Entonces vio un dibujo que sólo ponía, Hilyard.

—¿No murió?

—De disentería, en un pueblo lleno de lodo. Ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre. Perdimos a más hombres de enfermedad que luchando.

Ella cogió la carpeta y la hojeó con rapidez, viendo el nombre y la localización de cada uno.

—¿Sólo dibujaste muertos?

—Cuando los dibujé estaban vivos.

—Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, continuó —. Solía dar el retrato a los modelos. Éstos son hombres que murieron antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecérselos. Me he preguntado si a los familiares les gustaría tenerlos. No son muy buenos.

—Son lo bastante buenos — dijo ella, contemplando uno que estaba casi al final.

Dixon, Waterloo.

Había bastantes de Waterloo, pero este boceto le había llamado la atención porque reconoció la cara redonda y la sonrisa alegre.

—Parece preparado para una gran aventura —dijo ella, acariciando el papel—. Creo que a su madre le gustará. No tiene ningún retrato reciente.

—¿Le conocías?

—Es un primo lejano —recorrió la sonrisa con el dedo—. Parece tan feliz.

Rick cogió el papel y lo estudió.

—Nos volvía locos a todos. Sabíamos que aquello iba a ser un infierno, pero Dixon lo veía como una aventura. Era mi amigo pero siempre fue más cercano a Max. Él era uno de aquellos voluntarios entusiastas de los que nos burlábamos, creía que iba a ganar la guerra por sí solo, pero no podías búrlate mucho de Dixon. Sin darte cuenta a su lado y a pesar de toda la mierda que había alrededor te encontrabas sonriendo, al principio te podías estar riendo de él pero al final te estabas riendo con él, y esa era una gran diferencia.

Todos los retratos la inquietaron, pero en particular el de Dixon.

Rick y él eran de la misma edad. Rick muy bien podría estar muerto. ¿Era por

eso que se los mostraba?

—¿Por qué querías que los viera? Eso no cambia nada.

—¿No? —Hojeó las páginas y sacó otro, uno que no era diferente a los demás excepto por estar peor hecho. El retrato de un hombre nervudo, canoso, que parecía cínico pero amable.

—El sargento Fletcher. Él me enseñó cómo sobrevivir. Cuando tú te casabas con Riber, un colegial desastrado dibujaba su primer retrato de un muerto andante. El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea tocó la hora.

Rick le dio el retrato.

—No creas que soy un niño, Lisa, que no sé lo que quiero o lo que necesito.

Eres la sangre de mi corazón. Quizás sabemos cuándo encontramos a aquella persona que es nuestra pareja perfecta —Cogió otra hoja de la carpeta, la última y le mostró un retrato de ella —. No está sacado de una imagen real, por supuesto.

Sólo estaban dibujados la cabeza y los hombros. Tenía el pelo suelto, cuando nunca lo llevaba así y se veía el frente de un vestido sencillo. Parecía seria, pero no infeliz, y diferente a cómo se veía ella misma en un espejo.

—Tienes talento, pero ésta no soy yo.—Es la Lisa que yo veo —Empezó a ordenar los papeles —. Me marcharé mañana si insistes, pero mis sentimientos no cambiarán —Ató las cuerdas y alzó la mirada —. No tienes que protegerme de mí mismo.

Ella le acarició la mejilla en la que tenía las cicatrices.

—¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo? El amor nos hace esto.

—No soy tu hijo, Lisa. Soy tu amante —Entonces la besó, demostrándoselo, y la amo con un fuego abrasador.

Más tarde, ella estaba allí, sudorosa y pegajosa, acariciando la esbeltez de aquel cuerpo poderoso.

_No soy tu hijo, Lisa. Soy tu amante._

_Cuando tú te casabas con Riber, un colegial desastrado dibujaba su primer retrato de un muerto andante._

Rick era un hombre, lo bastante adulto para ser el compañero adecuado para ella. Sin embargo, era más que su amante. Era el hombre que amaba cuando nunca había pensado en el amor. Se casaría con él de inmediato, feliz, si pudiera darle al menos la esperanza de un hijo.

¿Podría ser su amante? ¿Dejar que se casara con una joven adecuada que le

cargaría de hijos?

No. Nunca. Si él se casara con alguna otra, ella nunca podría socavar su matrimonio de esa manera, y no creía que él lo considerara.

Entonces... Como Rick había dicho, podrían ser felices sin hijos propios. El título moriría, pero si a él no le importaba ... ¿Ella estaba siendo débil o fuerte?¿Y él —y ésa era la pregunta crucial —acabaría lamentándolo?

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero, su destino. Él dormía, con las largas pestañas sombreando sus mejillas, parecía descansar tan a gusto. Quizás no había dormido mucho las últimas noches.

A Lisa de golpe le dio la impresión que su vida había fluido para hacer posible este momento.

Cuando ella se presentó en sociedad tenía dieciséis años —tímida y bastante torpe —Rick era en verdad un colegial desastrado tendría solo 10 años. Nunca habían coincidido. A partir de entonces los años habían sido necesarios para llenar el vacío de años y experiencias.

Sin el ejército, Rick no podría haberse convertido en su pareja. Con su naturaleza salvaje, podría haber acabado siendo uno de los jóvenes inmaduros e

irresponsables de la sociedad.

Si ella no se hubiera casado con Riber, ahora estaría unida con algún otro hombre y no sería libre para amar. Sin los placeres y dolores de aquel matrimonio, nunca habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a la complejidades de Rick.

El destino los había formado y finalmente los había unido para esta breve experiencia. Ésta era su oportunidad de oro. Su única posibilidad. Se apartó el pelo de la frente, y en su mente empezó una batalla con el valor y el honor...

Las pestañas de Rick se alzaron y sonriendo la miró desorientado por un momento, y luego sus ojos se llenaron de calidez.

—Cásate conmigo, Lisa.

Ella se quedó sin habla otra vez, pero al final se rindió con un susurro.

—Si estás seguro...

Rick cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos, y ella vio el brillo de las lágrimas.

—¡Estoy seguro, Lisa!

—La cogió y le dio un abrazo que la hizo chillar. Se separaron riendo. —Me siento malvada —protestó ella —. Incorrecta.

Rick se la quedó mirando con una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que te sientes así. Estás acostada encantada en una cama que no

ha sido bendecida. Pero el matrimonio lo arreglará.

—No estoy segura que nuestra manera de estar encantados sea correcta incluso con el matrimonio.

—Oh, lo es, lo es —murmuró él, acercándose a sus pechos.

Ella de repente le mantuvo allí quieto, lo sujetó manteniéndole muy cerca, con el corazón encogido al pensar que nunca podría amamantar a ningún hijo. Y que lo estaba ligando a un destino estéril. Era una mujer codiciosa y ruin.

—Prométeme que no lo lamentarás, Rick.

Era un decir porque él no podía prometerlo, pero le oyó decir:

—Te lo prometo.

Permanecieron así durante unos momentos, pero luego él se movió, se apartó y sin ninguna vergüenza se sentó delante de ella desnudo.

—Te he mostrado las cosas. Todavía tengo las palabras.

Ella también se sentó, sintiéndose de repente cautelosa.

—¿Palabras? ¿Qué más queda por decir? Él bajó la vista un momento y luego la miró a los ojos.

—No quiero crearte falsas esperanzas. Todo está todavía en manos del destino. Pero puede que no seas estéril.

Un dolor lleno de lágrimas la inundó.

—¡Rick, no lo hagas! Tenemos que aceptar la verdad.

—Pues acéptala. Escucha

—Era la orden de un oficial y ella se calló.

—He pasado tiempo con el tío Charles y la tía Louise, y las cosas que dijeron no cuadran del todo con que Samantha sea hija de tu marido. Para empezar, sólo se empezó a hablar de ello hace seis años.

—Fue cuando los padres de Samantha murieron y ella vino aquí. La verdad salió a la luz porque la madre estaba más allá del escándalo. ¿Y por qué otra razón iba a venir a vivir aquí? Rick...

—Vino aquí porque no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir —la interrumpió él —. Las guerras causaron estragos en la familia de Riber en Europa. Creo que también vino porque a él le convenía

—Rick le cogió la mano, la mano izquierda sin anillo—. Le dije a Roy que investigara,

Lisa. Ése es su fuerte. Es casi seguro que Riber no estaba en el lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado.

Ella se lo quedó mirando con la mente embotada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a mentir? No tiene sentido. De todos modos no importa, Rick. ¡Hay otros cuatro!

—Todos falsos sin duda alguna.

Lisa clavó los ojos en él.

—No puede ser cierto.

—Es cierto. No debe de ser muy difícil encontrar a mujeres con un hijo que por desgracia no tienen ningún problema en decir que un hombre es el padre a cambio de unos ingresos.

Lisa apartó la mano, y se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en la cabecera.

—Esas mujeres también dirían cualquier cosa por dinero. ¿Has ideado tú todo esto para convencerme y que me case contigo?

De repente le recordó al hombre que había conocido al principio, el que la había amenazado y desarmado. Sin embargo él no atacó ni se arredró ante ella.

—Sabía que podrías pensar eso. Por ese motivo quería que primero quedaran claros nuestros sentimientos. El asunto de los hijos no me importa tanto, Lisa. Estoy seguro que soy irrespetuoso, pero tú me importas más que el maldito título. Le dije a Roy que averiguara la verdad para borrar la última barrera de tu mente. Eso es todo. Habla con las mujeres si quieres. Creo que quedarás convencida.

El enfado desapareció, pero aún le quedaba un rastro de duda.

—¿Por qué haría eso Karl, montar una mentira tan dolorosa, tan compleja?

—Porque era un hombre de éxito que se preocupaba por las apariencias. Sin duda quería crear una dinastía, y cuando eso no pasó, no pudo soportar que la gente creyera que era por su culpa.

Eso sonaba con la claridad de la verdad absoluta.

—¡Y entonces creó otra fachada! —exclamó ella —. El muy cerdo. Gusano. ¡Sabandija! Me sentí tan culpable. Tan imperfecta —Se lanzó a sus brazos —. ¡Oh, Rick, por favor perdóname! Nunca debería haber pensado que todo era un montaje tuyo.

Él la sentó en su regazo.

—Por supuesto que deberías haberlo pensado. Estaba bastante desesperado —Le apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró a los ojos—. Todavía podría no pasar. Podría no haber hijos.

Ella le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero podría haber. Eso es suficiente.

Y tú también eres más importante para mí que hijos de nuestra propia sangre

—De todas maneras Lisa se puso una mano en el vientre —. ¡Pero piensa, podría haber un hijo creciendo ahora!

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Y por descontado que trabajaremos duro para poner uno ahí. Siempre he tenido suerte, ya lo sabes —La hizo girar en la cama poniéndola debajo de él y alargó la mano para coger una caja de plata de encima de la mesa.

A ella le costaba concentrarse con aquellos músculos ardientes oprimiéndola, pero se esforzó por conseguirlo.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Rick abrió la caja para mostrarle un anillo, y un trozo de piedra afilada. El anillo tenía un precioso y brillante rubí rodeado por un círculo de diamantes.

—¿Un anillo nuevo? —dijo ella—. Todavía tengo el otro.

— Mi Lisa necesita un anillo con fuego en el corazón —Todavía encima de ella, con la erección presionándola entre los muslos, Rick deslizó el anillo en su dedo—. Un nuevo anillo para un nuevo comienzo.

Ella lo miró. —Estabas muy seguro de mí.

—No lo estaba en absoluto. Pero el único modo de luchar es convenciéndote a ti mismo que apartarás todo lo que se interponga en tu camino.

—Gracias a Dios que tú siempre lo has hecho

—Se llevó el anillo a los labios sin poder evitar las lágrimas—. Aunque siempre

le tendré un cariño especial al otro —Desvió la mirada hacia la caja—.¿Y la piedra? ¿Es pedernal...?

Él dejó a un lado la caja, pero mantuvo el pedernal entre los dedos.

—Cuando aquel día irrumpiste en mi habitación yo ya había apretado el gatillo...

—¡Rick!

—...pero el pedernal falló. Este pedernal. La pura suerte del demonio, pero sobre todo la suerte de tener un ayuda de cámara que me quiere más de lo que me merezco, y de encontrar a una mujer dispuesta a luchar conmigo contra mis demonios.

Lo lanzó sobre la mesa.

—Muchos creen que ese día tuve por primera vez en mi vida mala suerte en las mesas de juego. No fue así Lisa, el que perdiera 10 mil libras esa noche fue lo que te llevo a mí.

—¿Te casarás conmigo en mi casa, Lisa? ¿Pronto?

Ella acercó al demonio a su pecho, y supo que podrían triunfar sobre los recuerdos de tiempos más oscuros.

—¿Podemos compartir nuestra felicidad con todos los de allí? ¿Podemos hacer una magnífica fiesta para todos? ¿Vendrán tus amigos?

—¿Roy y Max? Seguro que sí.

Ella esperaba que tuviera razón. Sospechaba que Lord Fokker todavía la desaprobaba, y Sterling parecía ser un oscuro misterio. Si sus amigos le fallaban ella llenaría cualquier vacío, pero si podía, también arreglaría la relación que ellos tuvieron una vez.

Con aquel amor tan fuerte y la felicidad que ardía en los dos como un fuego de invierno, ¿cómo iban a fallar?

—Una boda, milord. Dentro de cuatro semanas.

En Steynings. Una celebración para demostrar que algunas veces nosotros, los pobres mortales, podemos encontrar el cielo aquí en la tierra.


	11. Chapter 11

Robotech no me pertenece y esta historia esta basada en la novela de JO BEVERLEY - LA AMANTE DEL DEMONIO se podría decir que es una adaptación con bastantes libertades.

Desde que leí esta historia siempre quise adaptarla al universo Robotech porque la personalidad de los personajes me recordó a Rick y a Lisa, espero que le den una oportunidad y que la disfruten.

Capítulo 11

Epilogo

Seis meses después de su boda, Lisa caminaba por los jardines de Steynings, que brillaban con un verde esplendor, aun se estaban haciendo reparaciones en la casa principal, se habían hecho inversiones en los campos y ya estaba rindiendo frutos, podía ver a la servidumbre moviéndose de un lado a otro preparándose para la hora de la cena, desde cualquier punto de vista Steynings se estaba convirtiendo en propiedad prospera, pero para Lisa lo mas importante era que Steynings se estaba convirtiendo en un hogar.

Su hogar, de ella, de Rick y de los hijos que tendrían.

Siguió caminando por los caminos del jardín cuando decidió que ya había tomado suficiente sol, se dirigía a la entrada principal de la casa cuando escucho un caballo que se dirigía a ellos a todo galope.

El hombre descendió del animal con elegancia y Lisa no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y pensar como otro ser humano podía estropearle a uno un maravilloso día.

—¿Donde esta ella? – El tono autoritario en que pregunto le hizo chillar los dientes a Lisa.

—Buenas tardes, Lord Fokker ¿Cómo esta usted? – pregunto Lisa con el toque necesario de sarcasmo e ironía.

— Déjate de estupideces Lisa, ¿dónde esta Claudia? – Ah, así que eso era lo que este cerdo quería saber.

Desde su matrimonio Lisa había visto un acercamiento bastante extraño entre Fokker y su amiga, aun no estaba segura si era atracción u odio lo que movía a estos dos seres a atraerse y rechazarse como si fueran dos imanes.

Ella amaba a su amiga, y siempre iba a estar de su parte. Cuando Claudia le pidió que si Fokker preguntaba por ella no le dijera donde estaba le extraño, pero sabía que Claudia tendría sus razones, así como Claudia sabía que ella cumpliría su pedido al pie de la letra.

— No tengo ni idea de donde esta Claudia, la has buscado en casa de su familia política. Tal vez los esté visitando.

— Tú sabes perfectamente que no está allá. Así que deja de portarte como una arpía y dime donde esta. - Roy se estaba exasperando y a ella no le gustaba nada que le gritase.

Lisa se hecho hacia tras y coloco una mano protectora sobre su prominente vientre. Su embarazo había sido una sorpresa y una alegría más que bienvenida.

—Roy se puede saber ¿qué demonios haces? ¿Porque carajos le estas gritando a mi mujer?

Rick se posiciono al lado de Lisa y la abrazo protectoramente mientras miraba hostilmente a Roy. Su caballero de brillante armadura había llegado.

—Rick, solo necesito que ella me diga donde esta Claudia.

Rick miro a Lisa y enarco una ceja.

Lisa uso su voz más dulce para responder y miro a Rick de la forma más inocente mientras se sobaba el vientre —No tengo ni idea de donde esta Claudia, cariño. – Rick solo la miro mientras habría los ojos con asombro, parecía anonadado de que le mintiese tan descaradamente.

—Esa no te la crees ni tu misma Lisa. Y me parece bastante bajo que utilices tu "estado interesante" como arma- El tono arrisco utilizado por Roy no la intimido. Al contrario, la incito a llegar más allá.

—Rick estoy algo cansada, he estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol tal vez debería acostarme.- Nunca se le había dado bien fingir ser una mujer débil pero por Claudia lo haría.

—Olvídalo, de aquí no te vas sin darme una respuesta.- Rick sabia que Roy era como un sabueso tras un hueso, no se quedaría quieto hasta que obtuviese lo que quería.

—¿Y si no te respondo qué? Vas a tratar de obligarme, Lord Fokker

¡Oh mierda! esto estaba apunto de ponerse feo. Pensó Rick.

Roy se cuadro y miro a Lisa antes de posar sus ojos en Rick, y entrecerrarlos con decisión.

—Hermano, creo que estoy cansado del bullicio de Londres y de las obligaciones en mis propiedades, te molestaría mucho si me quedara a pasar una temporada en tu casa. – Rick solo escucho el gritito que dio Lisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca tratando de contener su asombro y negativa – Solo serian dos o tres meses. Claro que tal vez debería quedarme hasta que nazca él bebe, tú sabes que es mi deber conocer a mi primer sobrino o sobrina.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo Lady Hunter, acaso cree que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano me negaría albergue, además esta solución me evita la molestia de buscar a Claudia. Estoy seguro de que ella vendrá para el nacimiento del bebe, no creo que se pierda este feliz acontecimiento por nada del mundo.

—Claudia está en Bath. Se fue hace unos días.

—Vez que no fue tan difícil Lisa,- le dijo mientras volvía a montarse en su caballo -los veré a ambos en unos días. Se despidió y salió de allí a todo galope.

Rick solo observo la polvoreada de tierra que dejaba su amigo atrás antes de voltearse a hablar con Lisa.

—Pensé que Claudia iba a pasar unos días en su propiedad en Bristol. Lisa lo miro con asombro.

—Y si lo sabias ¿porque no se lo dijiste a Roy?

—A Roy le gusta la caza, ser el cazador y perseguir a su presa, no me pareció justo ponérselo tan fácil.

Lisa solo rio del razonamiento tan lógico que había expresado su marido antes de besarlo.

—La próxima vez deberíamos dejarle claro a Roy que no formamos parte de su extraño cortejo.

—Tal vez deberíamos aclarárselo a ambos. Los dos son lo suficientemente adultos para solucionar las diferencias entre ellos sin necesidad de ponernos en medio. - Lisa odiaba cuando Rick la sermoneaba y más cuando tenía razón.

Hizo un pequeño puchero y lo abrazo —Tienes razón la próxima vez que vea a Claudia voy a hablar con ella. Para que deje de involucrarnos en sus asuntos con Fokker.

Rick solo asintió con el cabeza satisfecho del resultado. Miro hacia la entrada de Steynings y vio que se acercaba un carruaje destartalado que definitivamente había visto mejores días.

Le extraño, porque ni él ni Lisa esperaban a nadie.

Se quedaron parados en la entrada hasta que el cochero descendió y abrió la puerta. Del carruaje descendió un joven bastante delgado, ojeroso y pálido estaba sosteniéndose en pie con ayuda de un bastón. El cabello lo llevaba largo y sus ropas eran sencillas pero limpias. A simple vista se veía enfermo como si fuese a caer muerto en cualquier momento.

—MAX – el grito de Rick la saco de sus observaciones, Rick se acerco el Joven y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras este comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro.

—Max, todo está bien ya estás en casa hermano. - Pero Lisa sabía que no todo estaba bien. Si no se equivocaba ese Joven era Maximiliam Sterling uno de los mejores amigos de su marido. Un chico que no parecía ni la sombra del retrato que le había mostrado su marido hacia seis meses. Un Joven que ha estado perdido un año y medio después de la guerra, haciendo Dios sabe que, en Dios sabe dónde para el Gobierno Ingles. Un Joven que a simple vista se veía roto.

Lisa tomo las riendas de la situación, llamo a la servidumbre para que le prepararan un baño caliente, una cena abundante y una habitación en el ala de la familia a su invitado, así mismo mando a llamar al doctor, a simple vista sabia que iban a necesitar sus servicios.

Rick se acerco a ella aun abrazando a Max, bueno más que abrazarlo parecía que era su apoyo para que no cayese. Aun sin tocarlo Lisa estaba casi segura de que Lord Sterling tenía fiebre.

—Max, permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Lisa – Aun en medio de su delirio Sterling la miro asombrado y mas cuando fijo su mirada en su vientre.

—Hermano, -su voz se escuchaba rasposa parecía que le costaba hablar- no puedo quedarme aquí, solo quería verte… es mejor que vaya a casa de mi padre.

—Max si viniste aquí primero es porque aún no quieres verlo, te quedaras aquí con nosotros. – le hablo Rick con decisión.

–Rick no quiero ser una molestia. -Lisa decidió que tenía que intervenir.

—Lord Sterling usted es amigo de mi marido le aseguro que aquí es más que bienvenido.

—Señora, no puedo quedarme – con vergüenza admitió- grito de noche, pesadillas muy vividas me molestan y grito, grito fuerte.- esta admisión la hizo con el objeto de intimidar a Lisa y que Rick lo dejara ir.

—Rick aun se despierta en las noche y a veces también grita- le respondió Lisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo-, aquí esta entre amigos no tiene nada que ocultar. Cuidaremos bien de usted.

Max se dejo llevar como un niño, no había mas que hacer ni nada mas que discutir. Rick le pago al cochero y se dirigió a dentro de la casa pensando que si ya no amara a Lisa se habría enamora de ella en ese momento.

Ella iba a cuidar de Max, simple y sencillamente porque Max era importante para él. Y eso le daba un motivo más para amarla.

Fin.

Bien si alguien quiere continuar con las historias de Roy y Claudia o con la Historia de Max y Mirilla, tiene mi beneplácito espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Cat


End file.
